The Legendverse Guide to the Pokemon of Alola
by Cottonmouth25
Summary: Written by renowned Pokemon biologist Dr. Gurei, this is a field guide to the Pokemon found in the diverse ecosystem of Alola. Including in-depth explanations for each Pokemon's habits, relationship with humans, and even type classification, this is THE best guide for the aspiring Pokemon Trainer. Contains occasional references to the Legendverse.
1. Introduction

**The Legendverse Guide to the Pokemon of Alola**

 **Written by Doctor Volantes Gurei**

 **Co-written by Professor {name here} Kukui and Professor Samson Oak**

-.-.-.-.-.

Salutations, greetings, and many great hellos! Permit me to introduce myself – I am Dr. Volantes Gurei, professional in the field of Pokemon biology and experienced Pokemon Trainer. For those of you aware of my various exploits around the world of Pokemon, fantastic! For those of you who are not – fortunately for you, such knowledge is not necessary when reading this guide.

I've written this guide for one purpose only – to help today's youth gain a more in-depth understanding of the amazing creatures we share our world with. Pokemon are so ingrained in today's society that if they were to disappear, our civilization would literally collapse where it stands. This cannot be truer for anywhere in the world than it is in the archipelago of Alola, where natives have been coexisting with Pokemon for thousands of years. The ancient Alolans were dedicating their lives to, and even building monuments of prayer for, Pokemon back when the Kalosian Empire was drafting them into wars and using them for conquest.

In short, nowhere is more important for a Trainer to bond with and connect to their Pokemon than in Alola. Sadly, this region has only been recently "discovered" by modern science, and as such, most of their native Pokemon are relatively little-known to the rest of the world. After my wife, son, and I settled down in Alola after moving from Unova some years ago, I realized this and decided to write this guide to rectify that. It is essential for a Pokemon Trainer to truly form a connection with their partner(s), to build up an unshakeable trust in them and vice versa. I could never had saved the world without forming such a bond with my Pokemon companions, and nor can today's Trainers hope to achieve the title of regional Champion.

This guide covers the ninety or so unique species of Pokemon that are native to the rich, tropical climate of Alola. That may sound like a lot, but if I were to include the other Pokemon that can be found here, writing this guide would take a truly colossal amount of time and dedication, with about four hundred entries to discuss! Additionally, I will include the twenty-odd "Alolan forms" of Kanto-native Pokemon found in Alola, giving them each their own entries alongside the others. Within these pages, I sort each Pokemon by their Alolan Pokedex number and talk about everything from their physical description to how to properly train one for battle. Details on each section are as follows:

 **Name (Unovan):** The Pokemon's most commonly used name and etymology.

 **Name (Kantonese):** Same as above, although sometimes the Pokemon's name in Unovan and Kantonese are identical.

 **Dex Number:** Self-explanatory.

 **Classification:** Whether the Pokemon is mammalian, avian, crustacean, etc. Some particularly… _unusual_ Pokemon are not given these classifications due to their alien biology. They are otherwise known as "Ultra Beasts".

 **Species:** The moniker used to describe the Pokemon in the Pokedex, as well as their species name used in scientific literature.

 **Primary Type:** The reasoning behind the Pokemon's primary type classification, and any associated powers they may have.

 **Secondary Type:** Same as above, but not all Pokemon have a secondary type. If they do, it is usually assigned because they are more closely associated with one element than another. For example, Sabeleye is a Dark-and-Ghost-type – because it is not actually undead and merely attuned to the spirit world, Ghost is its secondary type rather than Dark.

 **Overall Description:** This section will cover anything that isn't better explained in other sections, such as Habitat or Diet. Physical appearance will be discussed here, as well as unique adaptations or special powers not shared by other Pokemon. The Alolan Pokedex is frequently used as a guideline for this section, so expect to see quotes.

 **Personality:** A somewhat shorter section describing the Pokemon's typical behavior.

 **Habitat:** Where the Pokemon can be found, and any habits relating to it. Nesting and territorial habits will most often be explained here.

 **Diet:** Where the Pokemon fits on the food chain.

 **Relationship with Humans:** If the Pokemon has any historical or cultural significance, whether in Alola or elsewhere, and how they interact with humans in the modern day.

 **Battle Prowess:** This will go over tips for Trainers as to what moves to teach the Pokemon, and how to best use its natural abilities to your advantage. Naturally, this section will be more expansive for fully-evolved Pokemon. As I have personally trained a number of these Pokemon, or know someone who has, I will offer some of my own experiences for the benefit of the reader.

 **Affection:** On average, Pokemon are intelligent beings with a level of emotional complexity on par with humans, and they are almost universally-known to form lasting bonds with their Trainers and/or close human friends. Building companionship with your Pokemon is the Trainer's highest priority, and this section will describe what you can do to develop kinship with your Pokemon and how to tell when it returns your affection.

As in companionship between two humans, any emotional closeness a Pokemon has for its Trainer can quickly deepen to attraction. If applicable, this section will also confirm if a Pokemon has been known to forge a mutual romantic connection with its Trainer. Expect to see little discussion in the way of piscine, arthropod, or artificial Pokemon.

(This is not a relationship advice guide, so I will not cover post-relationship-initiation details. Go to a library or – Arceus forbid – search the Internet if you want a how-to in getting cozy with your Lopunny.)

 **Special Warnings:** Some Pokemon are more dangerous than others, and so any precautions that need to be taken when training it or encountering it in the wild will be detailed here.

 **{Insert name here}'s Words:** A brief anecdote from a fellow Pokemon researcher or other authoritative figure, relating to the Pokemon in question, is used here. Most often, this will be the famous Professor Kukui or Professor Samson Oak, or the Rotom Pokedex they worked together to design.

With the guidelines laid out, it is now time for you to turn the page and leap into the world of Pokemon! I sincerely hope my words help you succeed on your Island Challenge and inspire you to become the best Pokemon Trainer you can be!

~ _Volantes Gurei, Doctor of Pokemon Biology and White Hero of Unova_

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Salutations, greetings, and many great hellos! This is Cottonmouth25, starting something I haven't done in this site in a very long time – writing a field guide about the creatures featured in one of my favorite franchises. The last one, "The Complete Field Guide to Monsters", has been discontinued due to lack of interest, but I promise that this one will be completed.**

 **"** **Pokemon X & Y: Flight of a Legend", is officially on hiatus as of this writing, and I'm starting this project in hopes of eventually rallying my motivation and continuing the Legendverse. As it is, this field guide will be based on the Legendverse and contain references to Volan's past adventures.**

 **I have entertained thoughts of writing a sequel to "Flight", entitled "Pokemon Sun & Moon: Legacy of a Legend" and starring Volan's son Petro as he follows in his father's footsteps to become a world-class Trainer. I'm nowhere near ready to write such a thing, though, since I still have to finish "Flight". However, this guide will be written under the assumption that this still-nonexistent "Legacy of a Legend" has already been completed (but don't worry – there will be no major spoilers about what I plan to eventually write).**

 **With those disclaimers out of the way, please leave some reviews and prepare to be amazed as I introduce to you the wildlife of Alola!**


	2. Entry 1 - Rowlet

**Whoops! Forgot to give props to The Gentleman Xerneas in the last chapter. His "The Extended Unova Pokemon Guide" has been an inspiration to me for quite a few years now. That fic is what inspired many of my portrayals of Unovan Pokemon in "Pokemon Black & White: Tale of a Legend". I highly encourage all of you to check it out!**

* * *

 **Entry 1 – Rowlet**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Rowlet – "round" and "owlet"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Mokuroh – "moku" (wood) and "fukurō" (owl)

 **Dex Number:** 001

 **Classification:** Avian, Grass Quill Pokemon

 **Species:** _Spirityto somnum_ – "sleeping ghost owl"

 **Primary Type:** Grass. Much of Rowlet's energy comes from photosynthesis performed during the day. Chlorophyll found in some of its feathers enables it to passively absorb energy from the sun when dormant, like a plant. Its main form of offense is using Grass-type projectile attacks, most notably Leafage, with its arrow-quills and the leaves scattered around its environment.

 **Secondary Type:** Flying. Like the vast majority of Flying-type Pokemon, Rowlet flies through the air but does not possess a great enough control over the air itself to warrant a primary Flying-type classification. However, Rowlet and its evolutionary family exercise such precise accuracy and power with their arrow-quills that some scientists still argue that they instead should be recognized as Flying-and-Grass-types.

 **Overall Description:** Rowlet is a bird Pokemon whose round, huggable form and tawny plumage makes it instantly recognizable even for those not native to Alola. A plump, spherical creature, Rowlet's entire body is covered in cream-colored feathers, in addition to bright green plumage on its chest and rump. Because of this fluffy overcoat, Rowlet's legs appear small and useless, but are in fact tipped with sharp talons and backed by lots of muscle. Perhaps its most striking feature are its deep black eyes, set against a contrasting background of stark white facial feathers on either side of a short white-and-orange beak. It is this combination of features – spherical form, soft coat, and expressive eyes – that make this rare Grass-and-Flying-type the incredibly distinctive and popular Pokemon it is.

Rowlet's feathers are definitely its most unique adaptations for the forest-dwelling, nocturnal, predatory lifestyle it leads. It has evolved several different kinds of highly specialized feathers that each serve their own purpose. In addition to using its flight feathers for flight and its body feathers for warmth and display, Rowlet also possesses its own _weaponized_ feathers. These are collectively known among the Rowlet family as "arrow-quills", and as the name suggests, they are used as projectile weapons to subdue opponents. Their arrow-quills are described as being "as sharp as blades" and are highly effective at slashing or stabbing enemies, usually proving enough to drive away less persistent predators or providing Rowlet with enough time to flee the scene. The most common application of this technique is in the move Leafage, which Rowlet can use either as a direct attack or to provide itself with cover while it escapes or prepares a sneak attack.

While the arrow-quills are exclusive to the Rowlet family, Rowlet shares with the Hoothoot and Noctowl of Johto an interesting variety of feather that lines the fringes of its wings. Using these feathers to smooth the airflow over its wings as it flies, Rowlet is able to soar in absolute silence. It is this adaptation that forms the basis for this Pokemon's aptitude for stealth and use of Ghost-type attacks, which carries over into its Dartrix and Decidueye forms as well.

 **Personality:** Bold and inquisitive, Rowlet is a Pokemon that has an almost childlike mentality and loves to investigate newcomers to its neck of the woods. It gets along especially well with humans, who find this bird irresistibly cute with its round proportions and wide-eyed curiosity. Even a wild Rowlet will flutter down from the branches overhead to perch on a traveler's shoulder and happily hoot a hello. It holds some degree of fascination for human-made objects, especially backpacks and purses (for reasons that will be described shortly), but is most preoccupied by food and will immediately go to investigate whatever edibles the traveler has on hand.

When it is not getting into innocent mischief with someone's belongings, Rowlet is a calm and observant Pokemon. It sleeps for the vast majority of the day, leading people to believe that it is also lazy. Not so – the truth is, Rowlet is an expert at conserving energy. With all honesty, the act of flying when your body shape is a perfect sphere is an incredibly taxing activity!

A domestic Rowlet often finds itself being called upon to battle in the middle of its snooze, or otherwise awoken by the daily goings-on of human life, but this does not cause Rowlet any trouble at all. While the Grass-and-Flying-type is certainly a dedicated sleeper, a call from the familiar voice of its Trainer is enough to immediately snap it out of its perpetual daze, and it will answer with vigilance. In truth, Rowlet is not lazy at all. It takes every opportunity to sleep when it can, but will loyally and reliably come to its Trainer's aid if it is needed.

 **Habitat:** Rowlet populations, while having a much larger range in the time of the ancient Alolan natives, have decreased in size dramatically. Now, they are restricted to a single population inhabiting the thick forests of central Melemele Island, particularly along the Mahalo Trail. The guardian deity Tapu Koko protects this territory fiercely, giving the last surviving Rowlet, Dartrix, and Decidueye a safe haven from which they need not fear attack.

Rowlet is a cavity-nesting bird that roosts in trees containing old Pikipek holes. As it is not a fully-evolved Pokemon, its territory is very small, encompassing a single tree to which it returns each morning for its daily sleep. It rests within its cavity for the majority of the day, but during the early afternoons when the sun is highest, it briefly wakes up and moves to an exposed branch so it may undergo photosynthesis. At night, Rowlet will awaken and spend the night doing one of two things – either soaring through the forest in search of food, or staying in its tree preening. If idle, Rowlet will interrupt its feather care routine to display from a high perch, advertising to other Rowlet that its tree is taken. It displays using the bright green feathers on its breast and tail, often in full moonlight to better show off its colors.

Due to its choice of habitat in the wild, domestic Rowlet still have a strong preference for roosting in tight, dark spaces. Given the opportunity, they will hide themselves in closets, desk drawers, and anywhere else they can comfortably squeeze into. A trend was recently started on Melemele Island among Trainers that chose Rowlet as their Starter, in which they would allow their bird to sleep snugly in their backpacks during their travels. Giving Rowlet a comfy place to sleep will make it your best friend practically overnight!

 **Diet:** Despite what one may expect, Rowlet does not exclusively eat meat. Unlike most other birds of prey, Rowlet is primarily a frugivore, gulping down almost gluttonous amounts of fruit each day with only a bit of meat on the side. It is not at all picky when it comes to fruit, being glad to stuff its beak with anything from basic Oran berries to more exotic produce such as bananas and cantaloupe slices.

The carnivorous part of Rowlet's diet is filled mostly by Alolan Rattata, the most common small mammal in Alola that shares its nocturnal lifestyle with this Grass-and-Flying-type. This is where Rowlet's specialized wing feathers and powerful legs fulfill their purpose – by gliding silently from its prey's blind spot, it will swoop down and unleash a diving kick powerful enough to shatter its prey's skull. Even a glancing blow can stun an Alolan Rattata long enough for Rowlet to double back and seize it in its talons.

(It also goes after Bounsweet, which it mistakes for a fruit. Yet, like other small birds, its attacks are always repelled by Bounsweet's defenses. Other birds learn to leave Bounsweet alone – but Rowlet, oddly, doesn't seem to get it.)

 **Relationship with Humans:** In every region, there are three Pokemon that are traditionally assigned to aspiring Trainers as their first partner. These are always a Grass-type, Fire-type, and Water-type, the three basic elements. Each species representative of these types is chosen based on how easy it is to raise, how well they get along with human adolescents, and how powerful they will become when fully mature. Unfortunately, this centuries-old practice has caused these chosen "Starter" Pokemon to become extremely rare, and in some cases extinct in the wild. Breeding programs headed by Pokemon professors are all that keeps these culturally-important creatures from being lost forever.

In Alola, Rowlet fills the role of the Grass-type Starter. Fortunately, as mentioned earlier, it is not extinct, but it is rare and protected. Only those who are approved by Tapu Koko are allowed to enter the forests around Mahalo Trail, which is all it has taken for decades to ensure that the Rowlet population remains safe.

As a traditional Starter, Rowlet is a Pokemon that is extremely docile. It quickly warms up to whomever takes it in and even goes out of its way to be helpful, such as by fetching needed items without being asked. Out of the three Alolan Starters, it is generally the easiest to care for, being a calm and collected Pokemon that usually keeps to itself until it is called upon, during which times it is always more than happy to help.

I mentioned this in a previous section, but people _love_ Rowlet. It has all the required elements found in universally-recognized cute Pokemon – big eyes, a round appearance, incredibly soft feathers, and a playful and innocent personality. Even its quirks, like its love of backpacks, add to how endearing it is to the public eye. Rowlet is so beloved among the people of Alola (and beyond!) that the special term "precious grass borb" was coined as its unofficial nickname.

 **Battle Prowess:** Among the Alolan Starters, Rowlet is best described as the "jack of all trades", having its offensive and defensive stats very well balanced. It can take the most damage while dealing good amounts of it in return, at the cost of having less-than-average speed. Rowlet is just as good at attacking from range as it is up close. Its main offensive moves are Tackle, Leafage, Peck, Razor Leaf, and Astonish, the latter of which requiring good use of Rowlet's stealth to be most effective. It can provide itself with cover by whipping up whirlwinds with Leafage before diving in close for a devastating physical blow.

Rowlet's special abilities are Overgrow and Long Reach, the latter being exclusive to it and its evolutionary forms. Long Reach allows moves that normally make contact to be executed from a distance, meaning Rowlet no longer has to fear falling victim to counter-abilities like Static or Rough Skin.

 **Affection:** As to be expected from such a naturally friendly Pokemon, Rowlet will quickly grow to like its Trainer even if one-on-one interaction is kept to a minimum. Within days, Trainers will find their Rowlet trying to perch on their shoulders or snuggle into their backpack. In battle, it will frequently rotate its head to face its master or mistress, looking for guidance or just to reassure them that they're still in it together. When the bond continues to grow, Rowlet will even join its Trainer in sleep at night (and watch over them when it inevitably wakes up again) and try to share the food it normally gobbles down without second thoughts. If for whatever reason your Rowlet is giving you the cold shoulder, then there's something seriously wrong with you.

Pokemon still in their basic stage are too young to understand romance and will not try to court their Trainers – the most intimate kind of love they will develop is a highly devoted sort of "puppy love". Rowlet is no exception, and will dote on you to no end like an adoring child. If you're not the parental sort, you will have to explain to Rowlet that while its affection is appreciated, it needs to respect your boundaries and ease up on its actions. As such an easy-going bird, it will likely understand and honor your wishes despite its own feelings.

 **Special Warnings:** Rowlet's grip is immensely powerful and can sometimes break the skin.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "As someone who's helped breed and distribute Rowlet to many Trainers over the years, I can tell you first-hand how handy they are for beginners. Easily carried even out of their Poke Ball and very low-maintenance, they Bide their time and are always ready to help out when their Trainer calls. This, plus their soft feathers and Baby-Doll Eyes, is undoubtedly why they're the most popular Starter in Alola!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:  
** **The first entry! Rowlet is probably my favorite Pokemon in SM – he is indeed a precious grass borb. I used him in my very first run through Moon and called him Robin Hoot. #TeamRowlet**

 **IMPORTANT! In terms of the moves Pokemon learn, I will be writing this guide under the assumption that unevolved Pokemon can typically only learn the moves they learn before they reach the level in which they evolve. As they evolve, their natural moveset automatically expands to reflect their more developed skills and anatomy. This contradicts what happens in the Legendverse, but I have intentionally made this assumption in order to make it easier to write this guide. (Of course, Pokemon that evolve by leveling up, or other natural phenomena, can choose not to evolve and still learn higher-leveled moves, but this is very rare.)**

 **Rowlet: "Hoo! Rrrooo! _Review please!_ "**


	3. Entry 2 - Dartrix

**Entry 2 – Dartrix**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Dartrix – "dart" and "strix" (Greek word for owl)

 **Name (Kantonese):** Fukuthrow – "fukurō" (owl) and "throw"

 **Dex Number:** 002

 **Classification:** Avian, Blade Quill Pokemon

 **Species:** _Spirityto accuratus_ – "accurate ghost owl"

 **Primary Type:** Grass. With evolution, Dartrix becomes more sensitive to its environment and other living things around it, enabling it to sense things it cannot see even with its superb eyesight. It still utilizes photosynthesis to provide it with energy and projectile leaves in conjunction with arrow-quills, but to an even greater degree than Rowlet, so much so that it can now heal its own wounds with Synthesis.

 **Secondary Type:** Flying. Dartrix exercises even greater speed, accuracy, and skill with its arrow-quills than its previous form, Rowlet, does. Its ranged attacks are thusly able to be sent in curving arcs to hit foes behind obstacles. Both Pokemon are able to manipulate wind currents in such a way that allows them to use Leafage effectively.

 **Overall Description:** When Rowlet evolves, its form becomes less round and more like a typical avian Pokemon, although still less streamlined than most. The tawny feathers encompassing Dartrix's head and upper body darken to a deep, rich brown, not unlike the bark of the trees that make up its forest home. Contrasting with the pure white its wing and leg feathers have become, this gives the impression that it is wearing a hood or cowl. Dartrix's wings and legs have lengthened, allowing it to both fly and walk more easily. The most notable aspect of its transformation is the new set of leaf-like feathers sprouting from its head to match its "bowtie", making it seem as though it has hair.

Dartrix boasts two long, sleek feathers atop its head, once thought to serve a similar function to the horn-like tufts of Noctowl. This magnificent hairdo does not have a known purpose, however, but seems to be incredibly important to Dartrix. It does not allow any outsider to so much as touch it, provided they are not another Dartrix. Pairs of these Pokemon often come together in the wild only to groom each other's tufts, as it is very difficult for a Dartrix to reach them with its own beak or talons. When domesticated, Dartrix will, often with some degree of reluctance, go to their Trainer for help maintaining their appearance.

Its brown plumage now serves the purpose of camouflage. Remaining hidden is more important for Dartrix than it is for Rowlet, since it is much larger and cannot conceal itself as well as it could in the past. Practicing stealth in this way is good for Dartrix to improve on its arrow-quill skills, too. It is able to throw them with more accuracy and precision than it could as a Rowlet, to the point where it hardly ever misses its mark. This makes the arrow-quills a more effective tool at disabling its prey, when in the past they were primarily used only for defense.

Interestingly, Dartrix's eyes – while once wide and inquisitive as a Rowlet – have been shut. This is not an unavoidable physical change that comes upon evolution, but it is Dartrix's choice to leave them closed. By restricting its own sense of sight, Dartrix allows itself to practice honing its other senses. Such a practice is absolutely vital for this Pokemon, as this opens the proverbial door to the spirit world it must become attuned to if it wishes to evolve into Decidueye. Eventually, Dartrix becomes so sensitive to the environment around it that it is able to detect living things without needing its eyes _or_ its ears, sensing them through the mysterious energy making up their own life force.

 **Personality:** The personality of a Dartrix could not differ more from that of its first form. While before it was curious and cheerful, giving much of its attention to everything around it, Dartrix is now primarily focused on nothing but itself. Instead of sleeping through most of the day, it spends long hours both day and night preening its wings, tail, and head tufts. This narcissist is also obsessed with cleanliness, and occupies itself with removing unwanted filth from its nest and even the surrounding territory when it doesn't have its beak buried in its feathers. Thankfully, it can afford to waste time due to evolution making its body more efficient for flying, cutting down on the amount of calories it has to replenish each night.

Even more so than making itself look good, Dartrix likes to show off as well. The term "dandy" was specifically used by Professor Kukui's Rotom Dex when describing this Pokemon, and I have to agree with some amusement that it's very accurate. Dartrix displays its meticulously-cleaned feathers to anyone that looks at it for half a second, often giving off an air of terrific smugness and superiority. It soaks up praise like a sponge, too. In fact, it reacts to anything less than a direct compliment with a scoff and a dismissive flick of its "hair", like it can't understand why its would-be admirer is walking past without a word.

If Dartrix could speak, its catchphrase would probably be along the lines of "Screw you, I'm fabulous."

As if its new preoccupation with itself wasn't enough for Dartrix Trainers to put up with, going through what is essentially Pokemon puberty has also done quite a number on Dartrix's mind. As a Rowlet, it was diligent and able to complete tasks with no problems at all. Dartrix, on the other hand, often has trouble thinking straight and will forget what it was doing whenever a more startling problem rears its head, usually having to do with a new imperfection in its appearance. This Pokemon is so – and I despise this term – _bird-brained_ that it will even abandon a battle in order to remove uncleanliness from its plumage, completely forgetting any present hostiles until it unceremoniously finds itself being rushed to a Pokemon Center.

When Dartrix isn't performing feather maintenance, cleaning its nest, or forgetting about doing either of those things, it will practice its camouflage and arrow-quill techniques. Fortunately, these times are when Dartrix miraculously becomes able to focus. Whether this is about preparing for its eventual evolution, improving its survival skills, or a new way to stoke its own ego, scientists are currently unable to say.

 **Habitat:** Dartrix and its relatives are rare in the wild, inhabiting only the thick forests around Mahalo Trail in the center of Melemele Island. Dartrix's territory is much wider than Rowlet's, and in fact often overshadows the territories of several Rowlet. It doesn't mind the presence of its younger family as Rowlet tend to stick to a single tree, and never one in which they know Dartrix is roosting. Dartrix always displays from its favorite tree, flashing its green plumage and letting out shrill hoots to warn away others of its species. It doesn't like to fight, preferring to compare head tufts with competitors instead, but brawls do occasionally break out over territory rights.

Still a cavity nester, part of Dartrix's duties in cleaning its nest is making the initial cavity wider. Pikipek and Trumbeak do not leave large enough holes to comfortably fit Dartrix, and so it often falls to the Grass-and-Flying-type to dig out a more accommodating living space. This is where Dartrix will spend most of its life, sleeping and preening the long hours away every day and night. It even brings its meals back to its roost to eat in peace, which is something it did not do as a Rowlet (perhaps because of its legs becoming longer and stronger upon evolving).

 **Diet:** Being less frugivorous than Rowlet, Dartrix takes in much larger amounts of meat and tries to go hunting at least once a night. Alolan Rattata are still its preference when it comes to prey, and with its vastly improved arrow-quill and stealth abilities, hunting them is easier than ever. It easily carries their bodies to its nest, a task favoring its strong legs and larger wingspan. Since it is more efficient as a hunter, Dartrix sometimes hunts excess prey and stores them in its roosting tree, usually in a smaller cavity farther up the trunk where ground Pokemon are unlikely to reach. It is more likely to do this if it has been raised in a Pikipek colony ( _see corresponding Pikipek and Toucannon chapters for greater detail on the nesting habits of this family_ ).

 **Relationship with Humans:** In a complete reversal of what its attitude toward humans was as a Rowlet, Dartrix's newfound fascination with itself means that it can no longer care less about them. This sudden scorn, through an interesting case of irony, is reflected back upon it by humankind. While it isn't exactly one of the top ten most reviled Pokemon in Alola, Dartrix certainly comes close due to the sheer selfishness it presents to others. Imagine, if you will, growing up in a society where humans and Pokemon are culturally intertwined, living a lifestyle dedicated to all of nature. While the vast majority of wildlife is willing to bond with you or at least tolerate you, the Dartrix are sitting by reflective ponds and not giving a damn about anything but themselves. You'd probably have a low opinion of this Pokemon, too.

Raising your own Dartrix is a chore and a half. I've read many an account where a Trainer is forced to give up on their Starter and release it, whether because of a bad fight or because of simple heartbreak – in both cases, not being able to comprehend why their devoted Rowlet suddenly found other priorities. While a domesticated Dartrix does still listen to its Trainer, the abrupt one-eighty its psyche undertakes is incredibly jarring. For this reason, even though the Rowlet family is thought of as the easiest of the traditional Alolan Starters to raise, getting it through its Dartrix stage is a steep, uphill battle.

 **Battle Prowess:** While its stats have obviously grown upon evolution, Dartrix nevertheless has the same strengths and weaknesses as before, being somewhat slow and averagely good at both offense and defense. It has access to the same moves it did in its previous form, but also learns more powerful moves like Ominous Wind, Pluck, and Fury Attack. In addition to this, Dartrix has a few other tricks on the support side of things, including self-healing through Synthesis and improved tracking and accuracy in Foresight. And, of course, its arrow-quill techniques can be performed faster and more precisely.

Leafage is a move that not many Pokemon are able to learn. Unlike Razor Leaf, it requires the skilled manipulation of both wind currents and leaves (or leaf-like projectiles, in the case of the arrow-quills utilized by Dartrix and its relatives). By using this move, Dartrix is able to barrage its opponents with sharp projectiles, or alternatively, use the swirling pattern of its arrow-quills as a shroud to hide its movements and distract its foes.

 **Affection:** Good luck getting your Dartrix to give anyone save itself a whit of attention, but while it is much more self-absorbed than it was as a Rowlet, it still makes time for its loved ones. Dartrix displays affection in the same ways as Rowlet, by going out of its way to be close to its Trainer and performing sweet gestures such as sharing its food. Now that preening is its favorite activity, Dartrix will try to do the same thing for its Trainer as a show of companionship. Speaking of which, helping Dartrix keep up its image by grooming it daily is probably the best way to touch its heart and let it know that, despite all the frustration it undoubtedly causes you, you still care.

Middle-stage Pokemon in a three-stage evolutionary line are often described as being in an awkward transition phase akin to human puberty, and Dartrix is certainly no exception. After evolving from Rowlet, it is now mature enough to understand romantic love and develop such feelings for its Trainer. In stark contrast to the innocent and totally confident way Rowlet displays its own affections, Dartrix is perhaps one of the most bumbling and haphazard Pokemon in the world when it comes to the being it's crushing on. If it has an interest in its Trainer, it is barely able to stand being in the same room as them. It will trip over its own tongue while speaking, become unfocused while flying, and crash into things. These incidents more often than not cause it to fly into a panic – making even more of a fool of itself in the process. We've all been where Dartrix has been, so if you find yours exhibiting such behavior, take pity on it and talk things out as gently as possible to prevent flustering it further.

In the wild, Dartrix do attempt to pair off and mate. Males increase their display rates at the top of their roosting trees, while females leave their own territories to curiously investigate. However, at this stage in a Dartrix's life, breeding is often unsuccessful – they are too scatterbrained to give proper care to eggs and newborn chicks. Not to mention that, oftentimes, the pair-bond won't even last to the nesting stage, as the male and female will leave out of disgust of their partner's preoccupation with itself and its plumage.

 **Special Warnings:** Do not muss its feathers. EVER.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "For those who picked Rowlet expecting an easy Pokemon to care for, its evolution into Dartrix is like a Wake-Up Slap to the face! Extreme care and patience is required to raise Dartrix, and Frustration is a guarantee when it abandons a battle to care for its feathers. You'll need to stay strong and weather out the Leaf Storm that comes with owning this handful of a Pokemon."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Dartrix's "Relationship with Humans" section was a total pain to write. I get the feeling that'll be the norm with middle-stage Pokemon. And non-Starter/Legendary Pokemon in general…**

 **Dartrix: "Tarrrrix! Trrooo, trrooo, tarrrrix!** ** _Shower us with reviews, peasants!_** **"**


	4. Entry 3 - Decidueye

**Entry 3 – Decidueye**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Decidueye – "deciduous" and "deadeye"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Junaipa – "ju" (tree) and "sniper"

 **Dex Number:** 003

 **Classification:** Avian, Arrow Quill Pokemon

 **Species:** _Spirityto morisilvensis_ – "ghost owl of the dying forest"

 **Primary Type:** Grass. Although Decidueye no longer contains chlorophyll in its feathers, it is still in tune with nature enough to continue to utilize the same Grass-type techniques as its previous forms, and even higher-level ones with enough training.

 **Secondary Type:** Ghost. Decidueye is not a true spirit, and thus cannot be granted a primary Ghost-type classification. However, through some unknown process, evolution causes the chlorophyll in its feathers to die while also granting it a unique connection to the spirit world. This enhances its eyesight and other senses to supernatural levels, allowing its precision and accuracy with its arrow-quills to reach its highest potential. While it was able to learn Ghost-type moves in its previous forms, Decidueye now has a greater understanding of spirits and manipulates them and their energy with much greater skill and finesse.

 **Overall Description:** Reaching the final stage of its life cycle, Rowlet has gone from a plump grass borb to a powerful anthropomorphic figure whose mere presence inspires feelings of safety and reassurance. Decidueye stands tall on two long, well-built legs covered in snow-white feathers. Its wings have transformed into a huge, cape-like veil that shrouds its body when at rest. While its lower body and wings keep their plumage of ivory and tawny, respectively, the feathers growing from its head and shoulders have changed dramatically – they are now longer, shaggier, and colored a deep, forest green. Two vine-like protrusions dangle from this mass of feathers. Decidueye's face has become much more human-like, with its eyes showing a traditional ocular structure and its dark green beak widening into a mouth-like gape.

Easily the most significant anatomical change to Decidueye's form is its wings. Rather than taking on a form best associated with flight, its wing feathers (the secondaries and tertials) have lengthened to the point where they resemble a cloak. The skeletal structure of its wings has also changed dramatically – the radius, ulna, and humerus are elongated to the point where they now resemble human arms. Most shockingly of all, though, is the splitting of its phalanx into a fully functional "hand" with three fingers. These fingers have developed from what used to be primary feathers, the rest of which have atrophied and fallen off. However, its fingers are considered very primitive and are only able to complete basic tasks such as grabbing.

Decidueye's arrow-quills are elongate and spear-tipped, and unable to be dislodged from its wing unless actively grabbed and snapped off. This causes no pain for Decidueye, and it grows any lost arrow-quills back within a matter of days. With its fingers, it is able to pull an arrow-quill from where it grows amongst the secondary feathers. By grabbing one of its vine-like protrusions with the hand being used as the "bow", it can successfully nock and launch the arrow-quill at its target. Decidueye rapidly masters this procedure and is able to attack in less than a tenth of a second. The arrow-quills it fires contain a natural concentration of Ghost-type energy, allowing it exclusive use of the Spirit Shackle technique, but can be used for ranged attacks of other types as well.

The green plumage Decidueye has developed around its upper body gets its color from pigments rather than photosynthetic chlorophyll, just as in any other non-plant-based Pokemon. It is both a tool for camouflage and for hunting. The vine-like protrusions are in fact highly-modified feathers that are deeply rooted to the skin around its collarbone, and are thus unable to be shed or pulled out. By yanking on its vines, Decidueye stimulates the entire network of nerves that connect its facial feathers, and its cowl rapidly contracts to cover most of its face. Only a tiny slit is left, and it is through this slit that Decidueye is able to focus on a specific target – crucial for stealth strikes. The act of nocking an arrow-quill is enough to cause this stimulation to its nervous system, automatically ensuring that Decidueye strikes its foe with unparalleled accuracy. With its hood up, Decidueye's vision and focus improves to the point where it can strike ridiculously small targets from distances of up to a hundred meters.

Although Decidueye's form grants it many new strengths, it unfortunately over-optimizes its build for terrestrial locomotion. Its human-like body structure is completely adapted for running, climbing, perching, and firing its prized arrow-quills. However, this comes at a cost, and that is its ability to fly. Decidueye is still able to fly to a limited degree, and is a capable glider, but the transformation of its wings into arms with fully-developed (yet primitive) hands has left it a much weaker flier than it was before evolution. Its wings are much better put to use when it is moving through the trees, allowing it to stabilize its frequent jumps between branches.

 **Personality:** After reaching the final stage of its life cycle, Decidueye has attained enough experience to reach true mental and emotional maturity. As a Rowlet, it was naïve and curious, and as a Dartrix, it was narcissistic and scatterbrained. Decidueye is none of these things, at least not obviously. It maintains itself with an air of wisdom and quiet dignity, silently keeping alert and focused on everything that goes around it while somehow projecting a façade of relaxed calmness.

Decidueye is a natural protector, and extremely vigilant. All those in its territory live and breathe, sometimes unknowingly, under its wise and watchful eye. It prefers to remain hidden, even to those it protects, and as such goes unseen for much of its life. Much like its own protector, Tapu Koko, this bird has zero tolerance for those that enter its forest with ill intent, and dispatches them with speed and efficiency practically unknown in the mortal realm. For this reason, Decidueye is often compared to, and – on the rare occasions they meet – gets along very well with, the insidious Trevenant. On the other hand, Decidueye is displeased by the showy antics of another avian forest protector, Hawlucha.

A strong, silent Pokemon that prefers to observe and listen rather than speak, Decidueye may seem stoic on the outside, but actually retains shades of its old Rowlet demeanor when it feels relaxed. It curiously investigates objects and beings it has not seen before, as long as it knows it's alone and safe from a possible ambush. It is also very kind-hearted and gives special attention to any Pokemon in need, often going as far to raid the nests of more well-off Pokemon in order to provide the less fortunate with food.

It is practically impossible to sneak up on Decidueye. After spending its entire Dartrix phase honing its senses and subsequently becoming attuned to the spirit world, Decidueye's senses border on the supernatural. It can hear better than a Noivern, see better than a Talonflame, and it even has a limited ability to sense the life force of other living things, like all Ghost-types. This makes Decidueye a scarily competent tracker, so much so that on those rare occasions something _does_ make it under its radar and surprises it, it will flip the _heck_ out and go into a complete panic attack.

 **Habitat:** The few Decidueye still left in the wild assist the tapu of Melemele Island in protecting the thick woods around Mahalo Trail. Their territories go far beyond those of either Rowlet or Dartrix, with around ten hectares of forest being watched over by either a solitary Decidueye or a mated pair. There is no way for a human to enter its territory without it knowing. So, often, Tapu Koko doesn't even need to bother keeping an eye on the path leading to its ruins – the Decidueye inhabiting the forest are more than capable of dealing with any potential troublemakers swiftly and precisely.

At the center of this Pokemon's territory is its roost, consisting of nothing more than a dead, hollowed-out tree. It spends only short amounts of time here, always to take power naps between its frequent patrols throughout the day and night. It is unknown what compels it to seek out a tree that is already deceased – perhaps so it can easily excavate a large enough hollow for itself, as not even the largest Trumbeak can dig a cavity large enough to house a Decidueye. Another possibility is that its newly-attained Ghost-type gives it a newfound attraction towards death, although since its diet has not changed to accommodate only carrion, this is still up for debate.

Unlike the other members of its evolutionary family, Decidueye does not perform territorial displays or calls to advertise its dominion over its particular neck of the woods. It constantly patrols unseen, its keen senses able to detect each and every living thing in its territory as it makes its nightly rounds. If another Decidueye encroaches, then it will know very quickly and work from the shadows to drive off the intruder. Territorial conflicts between Decidueye are more like extremely tense matches of hide-and-seek rather than the all-out brawls used to settle such disputes in other Pokemon species.

 **Diet:** Decidueye further cuts down on the amount of fruit in its daily calorie intake, preferring to consume large amounts of meat. Only a largely carnivorous diet is able to sustain the active lifestyle Decidueye leads, although this is usually only applicable in the wild – a domesticated Decidueye can afford to take about equal amounts of plant and animal matter, as long as it doesn't find itself battling regularly.

As with pretty much everything else it does, this Pokemon prefers extreme stealth and efficiency when it hunts. Alolan Rattata are no longer large enough to sustain it, and so it goes after larger game – Alolan Raticate, Gumshoos, Buneary, and almost any other small-to-medium-sized mammal. When going for the kill, it sometimes exercises the old Rowlet method by plunging down from its prey's blind spot, pinning them to the ground, and delivering a fatal kick or stomp to its skull. Most often, though, it strikes them down in one shot with an arrow-quill to either the heart or the eye. Camouflaged amidst the dense foliage way above their heads, Decidueye's victims usually never see it coming.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Where Rowlet and Dartrix have always been loved and valued as companions, Decidueye has been treated with far more than simple adoration. Ever since ancient times, the Alolans have revered Decidueye as a protector of the forest, a fair and just figure that comes and goes to where it is needed the most. In a way, they saw it as like their own island kahunas, and looked upon it with as much respect.

Decidueye's name reflects the tendency for some trees to change colors and drop their leaves every autumn. An association between this Grass-and-Ghost-type and the season of change has long been held by the Alolan natives. Although the tropical archipelago does not undergo as dramatic an autumn as, say, Unova or Kalos does, some leaves still die off and produce brilliant warm hues, providing the perfect environment for Decidueye to camouflage itself amongst the oranges and yellows and browns. Decidueye itself is like one of these trees – its ability to photosynthesize dies just as the changing leaves do.

Even today, Decidueye is a prized Pokemon to have on a Trainer's team because of its undying loyalty and devotion to whom that commands it, and its jack-of-all-trades status to a lesser degree. It isn't afraid to fool around and play with its human friend when there are no battles to be fought – it is this secret softer side that further endears this Pokemon to anyone who raises it. When domesticated, Decidueye is very low-maintenance, able to go after its own food most of the time and not causing very many problems in its living space. Not to mention its natural protective instincts, which accommodate whatever humans it lives with as well as their neighbors.

 **Battle Prowess:** Although not as specialized, or as powerful, as its counterparts Primarina and Incineroar, Decidueye's strongest selling point is its versatility. As covered in the Rowlet entry, this Grass-and-Ghost-type is able to both take damage and deal it out decently well. Its relative lack of speed is more than made up for with its astonishing accuracy, precision, and stealth. Upon evolving fully, Decidueye's arsenal expands and becomes extremely wide-ranging, featuring many high-level Grass-, Ghost-, and Flying-type moves. Decidueye can be taught Leaf Blade, Phantom Force, Brave Bird, and Leaf Storm through natural means. Additionally, it learns a good number of status and coverage moves – to name but a few, there is Sucker Punch, Feather Dance, Nasty Plot, U-turn, and Smack Down.

Its abilities, Overgrow and Long Reach, remain the same as in its previous two stages (although due to its ridiculous accuracy and precision detailed above, it's anyone's guess as to why it doesn't have Sniper).

Spirit Shackle is a move that only Decidueye is able to learn, featuring the use of its arrow-quills to channel Ghost-type energy into its opponent. Fascinatingly, this attack does not target the opponent itself, but is in fact directly aimed at striking its opponent's _shadow_. While the connection between Ghost-types and the shadows cast by living things is not exactly known ( _see cited articles relating to the study of Gengar and its evolutionary family_ ), the effect Spirit Shackle has on its opponent because of this is obvious. The discharge of energy from the arrow-quill both damages the opponent and pins it in place after making contact with its shadow, preventing it from moving for a short period of time.

Within it, Decidueye possesses the latent potential to assume control over plant life and unleash the devastating Grass-type attack, Frenzy Plant. Only traditional Starter Pokemon assigned the Grass-type classification are able to be taught this move, and always through highly focused training under the guidance of a qualified tutor. It is unknown what specific qualities traditional Starters have over other Pokemon in order to learn this "ultimate move".

 **Affection:** The softer side to Decidueye that I brought up earlier can come out in full force when it is around a human it trusts without question. Most of its affection is expressed in very similar ways to how humans show it, like a hug shared in the jubilation that follows after victory in battle, or the supportive hand on the shoulder it will give you after a defeat. Before long, Trainers usually find themselves treating this loveable, humanoid bird as an equal, sometimes even without realizing it. Decidueye is still avian, though, and also demonstrates its feelings through the nuzzling and attempted preening of its Trainer.

In the mature stage of their evolution, Pokemon often find themselves falling for their Trainers. This happens especially often in traditional Starter Pokemon – it's practically inevitable, thanks to their loyal and human-friendly natures. If this has not happened already in the Dartrix stage, the odds are good that it will happen to your Decidueye sooner or later. And even if it did show an attraction to you while it was a Dartrix, these feelings can potentially make a return upon evolution into its final form.

Decidueye is thankfully a lot calmer and more composed when trying to express its love than it was in its previous stage. Around its Trainer, it becomes more withdrawn and quiet than usual, often awkwardly ducking its head and blushing. It will sometimes try to pluck up its courage to give him or her an intimate nip on the ear or nose (most frequently seen in the latter case, since male Decidueye are the ones that traditionally make the first move). This is basically this species' equivalent of kissing, and if you return your Decidueye's feelings, you can reciprocate by giving it a kiss in the same spot – the gestures are similar enough for the two of you to understand what they represent.

In the wild, Decidueye courtship rituals are quite simple, and like the rest of its behaviors, it happens in the shadows, away from prying eyes. Often, it begins when one Decidueye encroaches on the other's territory, and escalates if the invader is interested enough in the defender to make repeated "invasions". Eventually, the two come to a mutual understanding and pair off after a few more, non-aggressive, visitations – when they start exchanging gifts, the relationship is more or less sealed. Decidueye is wise and experienced enough to successfully raise a family, and breeding pairs often rear multiple clutches over the course of their lives.

 **Special Warnings:** None. Not even a wild Decidueye will seriously harm you unless under life-threatening circumstances.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Decidueye is, to put it simply, an incredible Pokemon, taking all of Rowlet's best qualities and subjecting them to Bulk Up! Its Laser Focus is unparalleled and it has stealth skills to match, but its main selling points are low-maintenance upkeep and an undying loyalty that only a Ghost-type could provide. Out of the three Alolan Starters, this is the one that is most beloved by the general public."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **The entry on Robin Hoot here is probably going to set the standard for fully-evolved Pokemon entries, especially shown by the longer "Battle Prowess" and "Affection" sections. And, well, the longer overall entry in general.**

 **IMPORTANT! In the Legendverse, the subject of Pokephilia has not been formally brought up** ** _as of this writing_** **. This guide will progress under the assumption that this practice is legal. Also, when describing Pokemon courtship rituals, they will always be written as if the Pokemon is courting its own species – this is purely for simplicity's sake, since I am fully aware of the ability of Pokemon to breed successfully with other species.**

 **Also, as mentioned in the prologue, I won't be going into details in terms of having a romantic relationship with a Pokemon. That'd be another guide entirely, ha ha!**

 **Decidueye: "Naipa.** ** _Review._** **"**


	5. Entry 4 - Litten

**Entry 4 – Litten**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Litten – "lit" (past tense of light) and "kitten"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Nyabby – "nyā" (meow) and "tabby"

 **Dex Number:** 004

 **Classification:** Feline, Fire Cat Pokemon

 **Species:** _Panthera combustus_ – "combustion panther"

 **Primary Type:** Fire. Unlike most Fire-types, however, Litten does not have a proper flame sac. Instead, it possesses a similar organ that stores the fur it intentionally ingests during its grooming, and upon being stimulated, will simultaneously eject the built-up fur and produce a spark to light it on fire. As it evolves, Litten's vestigial flame sac will properly develop into the same organ other Fire-types have as part of their anatomy.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** It never fails – for every known region in the world, there seems to be a corresponding feline Pokemon native to that region. Litten is Alola's resident star of Internet memes and MewTube videos, taking the form of a lithe, feral creature rather than the more domestic builds of its Meowth and Skitty brethren. While its fur coat is mostly black, it possesses red bands along its legs and more red around its head and muzzle. Its whiskers are long and bushy, situated just underneath a pair of enormous, lamp-like yellow eyes.

Despite not being a Dark-type (well, yet), Litten's slim form and black coat are designed to fit the lifestyle of one. Cautiously slinking around in the shadows, Litten prowls about without being seen in order to grab morsels of food wherever it can. Because the majority of its food is usually stolen from other Pokemon, this is a highly adaptive trait. It can fit through surprisingly tight spaces, good for making a quick getaway from angry pursuers. While its form is great for agility and slipping through narrow corridors where others may not be able to follow, Litten is only capable of quick bursts of speed and its endurance leaves something to be desired.

Litten's pelt is unique among other mammalian Pokemon in that its pores secrete a natural oil that coats its fur as it grows. This oil is immensely flammable and forms the basis for Litten's fire-based attacks – as mentioned, this Fire-type has not yet fully developed its internal flame sac and is instead designed to store its flammable fur (see above). Litten vomits up compressed balls of hair after applying a heat spark to it, which comes out as a small fireball. Since it is constantly grooming itself, Litten's saliva ends up with large amounts of oil in it as well, allowing it to deliver one of the most deadly Fire Fang attacks in the world.

Interestingly, the vocalizations Litten makes – standard meows, purrs, and hisses – seem to stimulate or disturb its vestigial flame sac and churn the contents. This mixes up the stored hair and coats it more thoroughly with oil, but this does not seem to have a large effect on the potency of its fireballs. Rather, this reaction becomes more important when it evolves into Torracat.

 **Personality:** Litten is a cautious and suspicious Pokemon that doesn't trust anything at face value. It needs to keep its wits about it when competing for food with Pokemon more well-equipped for survival. For this reason, Litten has a more cynical outlook on life than most and rarely allows its emotions to be seen by others. Unfamiliar objects and beings tend to be avoided, unless Litten decided investigating is worth the risk, and it generally doesn't display anything remotely close to a sense of humor. It doesn't exhibit any behavior resembling playfulness, which is what greatly sets itself apart from its closest cousin, the sadistic Purrloin. Its general attitude greatly contrasts the curiosity of Rowlet and the playful optimism of Popplio.

Litten prefers to be alone at all times, but knows how to tolerate the presence of others as long as they aren't a danger to it. Its overly suspicious nature causes it to shy away from those that actively try to interact with it, which often includes humans that think it's cute and want to give it a scratch behind the ears. (For the record, that's an excellent way to get scratched or bitten.) Outside of being in solitude, Litten is only relaxed around someone that leaves it to its own devices, or at least gives it the space it wants.

Some Trainers believe that their Litten is being stubborn or uncooperative when it gives them the cold shoulder and pretends not to notice them outside of battle. Just like in Rowlet's entry where I discussed its apparent laziness, this is merely a misinterpretation of Litten's behavior. This feline is naturally wary and doesn't react to stimuli in the way we do, which is best seen in its dislike of physical contact and close proximity to others. Just because Litten acts aloof doesn't mean it isn't fond of you or unwilling to work with you. Litten simply demands a certain kind of respect that a Trainer must honor if they wish to truly understand and eventually forge a connection with it.

 **Habitat:** Unlike Rowlet, Litten is truly extinct in the wild. Historical evidence claims that it could be found on all of the Alolan islands except for Ula'ula. Most likely, it was an inhabitant of coastlines and rugged terrain. They would've been especially common around the Wela Volcano, for obvious reasons. Other than that, Poni Island would've been the perfect habitat for them due to its harsh conditions, as well as the cliffs and beaches of northern Melemele.

Now, though, Litten can only be found in the care of humankind. Alongside other Pokemon species given the designation of Starter, captive breeding programs give priority to Litten so that the traditional practice of gifting young Trainers with a reliable Pokemon can continue to be carried out. Besides being companions for traveling Trainers, Litten can also be found as pets in many households, especially under the ownership of elderly folk. After all, who ever said that it always falls to the Pokemon Trainers to help preserve the balance of nature? Anyone and everyone who wants to help restore a species to its original abundance should be encouraged to do so.

Many Litten end up becoming strays after running away from careless or over-affectionate pet owners, and can be found living out their stealthy, thieving lifestyle in Alola's various towns and cities. I've actually heard recently about a Litten spotted hanging around Hau'oli City's marketplace. Maybe I should set aside some time to take a look…

 **Diet:** Most Pokemon you'd think were obligate carnivores actually have very wide-ranging diets and are perfectly capable of devouring the berries that seem to have evolved specifically as a food source for Pokemon. This is especially true in Pokemon that haven't evolved yet, whose hunting abilities haven't yet developed and thus find easy meals by scrounging around fruit-bearing shrubs and vines.

Litten is one of these cases of carnivorous Pokemon having omnivorous habits in the earlier stages of their lives. It will willingly eat any fruit it finds lying around, and fulfills the rest of its nutritional requirements by scavenging from dead bodies and catching non-Pokemon insects. It finds humankind to be an exceptionally good source of food and will steal any morsel it can find – even if it's right out of a person's hand! Very rarely will Litten actively hunt, but as it gains experience it will make unsuccessful hunting attempts on Alolan Rattata or Yungoos.

Having fur covered in oil allows Litten to expand its range to an area most Fire-types wouldn't even consider going near – the water. Albeit tentatively, Litten is more than happy to wade around in streams or ponds in hopes of finding something to eat (although always at a depth that won't get its belly wet). Most fish Pokemon are too large for it to catch on its own, though, so it sticks to scavenging in the shallows.

 **Relationship with Humans:** In every region, there are three Pokemon that are traditionally assigned to aspiring Trainers as their first partner. These are always a Grass-type, Fire-type, and Water-type, the three basic elements. Each species representative of these types is chosen based on how easy it is to raise, how well they get along with human adolescents, and how powerful they will become when fully mature. Unfortunately, this centuries-old practice has caused these chosen "Starter" Pokemon to become extremely rare, and in some cases extinct in the wild. Breeding programs headed by Pokemon professors are all that keeps these culturally-important creatures from being lost forever.

In Alola, Litten fills the role of the Fire-type Starter. However, its current conservation status was not just brought about by being overexploited for companionship. Litten have also been hunted, especially by foreigners such as the Kantonian and Johtonian settlers a few hundred years ago, as pests that stole food as well as for their smooth, shiny pelts. It wasn't until people started having trouble finding Litten to pass down to the next generation of Trainers that the problem was recognized and conservation measures were put in place. They were just in time to save the Litten family from extinction, but at the cost of wild populations dwindling to nothing.

As with all traditional Starters, Litten is docile enough to be entrusted to young and inexperienced Trainers. But that's where its attitude towards humans begins and ends – Litten is considered the most difficult of the Alolan Starters to raise for a reason, and that reason is its loner attitude and its cold indifference toward pretty much everything. It will listen to its Trainer's commands in battle, but that's about it. It takes true determination to work past Litten's hard outer shell and gradually earn its trust, but once that phase passes, Litten is as loyal and reliable as just about any other Starter.

The Litten family in general has been regarded with the same kind of indifference by the people of Alola. Before they were hunted by foreigners, Litten were seen as just part of nature at best and petty thieves at worst. Gradually, as people learned to tolerate their presence and became accustomed to handing out their scraps so that their best foodstuffs were less likely to be taken, they began taking Litten as companions for their Island Challenge Trials.

 **Battle Prowess:** Litten's main utility in battle is a speedy, offensive kind of Pokemon. It has great attack stats and speed, but its defenses are a bit below average and as such, it cannot take very many hits before being knocked out. Of course, if one can learn to utilize its speed properly, you won't have to worry about Litten getting hit in the first place. Its favorite moves are Scratch, Ember, and Fire Fang, although it can learn Leer as well if you're looking to put a quick end to your opponent.

Blaze and Intimidate are Litten's two abilities. While Blaze is the more common of the two, they're both equally as useful, with Blaze empowering Litten's Fire-type moves and Intimidate decreasing the attack strength of whatever Pokemon it faces upon entering battle.

 **Affection:** I've seen joking comments on online forums, some of which were from my fellow scientists, saying that Litten should be reclassified as the "Tsundere Pokemon". Amusingly, they're dead right. Litten only shows affection in very subtle ways and pretends not to care when its partner returns that affection. The best way to know your Litten is starting to bond with you is simply if it sticks around. If you notice that it's always within sight, even if it's always off doing its own thing and not so much as glancing at you, it's nevertheless keeping an eye out for you. Litten doesn't respond well to physical contact, but small gestures such as willingly giving it bits of your food or congratulating it after a battle goes a long way toward winning this stubborn Pokemon's heart.

Like other Starters, Litten can sometimes form a puppy-love kind of crush on its Trainer. If it seems to be hanging around you more closely than normal, or openly watching you as if interested in whatever you're doing, chances are that it has these kinds of feelings for you. This isn't normally a problem, but it can sometimes result in Litten getting distracted during battle, which it will criticize itself harshly for and spend long periods sulking afterwards. While most people would be happily comfortable with a feline Pokemon attempting to get closer to them, you should do something about your Litten, especially if you don't want to return its feelings when it matures. Simply go about your business as if nothing is out of the ordinary, and eventually Litten will go back to its regular self.

 **Special Warnings:** Shedding season is… _explosive_. Keep a fire extinguisher on hand at all times during early spring and autumn.

 **Rotom Dex's Words:** "Zzz-zzt! I could burzzzt with joy! Your zzzon chose Litten! Unlike Rowlet, Litten izzz a Pokemon that requires patience. Zzzome zzzerious work will be involved in raising it to a strong Inzzzineroar, but I know Petro can do it! Zzz-zzt!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I like Litten's family about as much as I like Rowlet's. Litten itself is definitely one of the cuter Fire-type starters out there, but also has a subtle amount of "cool" to it. I named mine Plagg, for those who care.**

 **You'll notice in later chapters that I mention the Litten line's strange affinity for water more than once. Its family is based on tigers, after all, and tigers have no problem with getting wet. Plus… oily fur! These Fire-types are MADE for the water!**

 **And for you Legendverse readers… remember how I mentioned in the prologue about possibly doing a third Legendverse story? Yes, here I confirm that Volan's son chose Litten.**

 **Litten: "Nyaow, nyaaaa?** ** _What're you looking at me for? Review._** **"**


	6. Entry 5 - Torracat

**Entry 5 – Torracat**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Torracat – "torrid" and "cat"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Nyaheat – "nyā" (meow) and "heat"

 **Dex Number:** 005

 **Classification:** Feline, Fire Cat Pokemon

 **Species:** _Panthera viribrachius_ – "strong-arm panther"

 **Primary Type:** Fire. After evolving into Torracat, the organ it once used for fur storage has now completed its development and become a proper flame sac, able to produce fire without needing flammable hair for fuel. However, it has also broken through the throat and become external. It is thought that this… _unusual_ change is for intimidation purposes. When Torracat prepares to use a Fire-type move, the flame sac swells up and produces a loud ringing noise, giving its enemies one last chance to flee before it unleashes its newly-acquired power upon them.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** If you were hoping your Litten would stay the perfect little house cat it was before evolving, Torracat has a few things to say to you. Its appearance should make it obvious that you're dealing with a much wilder Pokemon now. Its pelt, previously smooth and all black, has become bushier and sports an intimidating pattern of contrasting black and orange. Its whiskers have become a shaggy mane whose bright coloration perfectly complements its huge yellow eyes. The fur isn't the only thing that's changed – Torracat is less lithe and slender and more bulky, with a powerful body supported by muscular limbs that end in curved black claws. Its most interesting feature is the external flame sac that now hangs from below its chin.

Torracat's development upon evolution has allowed it to become far more physically powerful. Its body sacrifices stealth for more raw power, and Torracat rarely sneaks around in the shadows hoping to swipe a mouthful – it has the strength and confidence to brashly overpower living prey. Its front legs are the most muscular part of its body, being used for bringing down other Pokemon as well as wrestling its fellow Torracat. Being able to stand on its hind legs for a few seconds at a time, Torracat uses this technique to free its paws for combat. When it throws a punch, it does so with enough physical strength to bend an iron bar with a single swat. Like many Fighting-type Pokemon, Torracat in captivity have been seen developing their muscles even further by training – they attack thick tree trunks and try to topple them.

Because it no longer relies on stealth, Torracat's fur has changed coloration. What was once flat back with the occasional red marking has become a dramatic mix of black and orange. Torracat frequently displays the black stripes on its forelegs and the orange ones on its tail, probably meaning that the contrast is meant to be a warning to other Pokemon (much like how Beedrill display their venomous nature through bright colors). This is especially obvious on its mane, which it displays in order to let others know how it feels. Torracat's mane usually stands fully erect, which indicates everything from happy to energetic to angry – it also deliberately flashes its mane to anything it wants to challenge. This basically means that an erect mane is a symbol of good health. A tired or sick Torracat will have its facial fur droop rather pathetically.

Its fur no longer contains the oils that once served as the main source of fuel for its fire. Torracat now produces fire all on its own through the typical Fire-type method – a flame organ, which is external and on full display in this unusual case. When this flame sac is disturbed, it chimes loudly as part of Torracat's threat display – it can be stimulated through the preparation of a Fire-type move, or through a vocalization such as a deep, threatening growl. Torracat's roar is often accompanied by the jingling of its flame sac, serving as an extra warning before it attacks with no mercy.

 **Personality:** Much more so than other feline Pokemon – except for maybe Skitty – Torracat is energetic and more than happy to socialize, and its increased power has given it enough confidence to abandon its introverted behavior for good. It's a lot more open with those around it and totally willing to express itself, and often accidentally hurts others in its eagerness to make its feelings known. Even a friendly swat from Torracat's paw can be painful if it's being overenthusiastic. Fortunately, it's also willing to let itself express remorse for causing these mishaps and isn't above showing its more affectionate side when apologizing.

Unfortunately, when I said that Torracat is more open with its emotions, I meant _all_ of them. Its dramatically increased bulk is the result of an increase in the amount of testosterone its body produces, and this means rapid and often destructive mood swings. If you thought your Litten liked to be "difficult" with you, you haven't seen _anything_ yet.

Now that Torracat is much larger and sturdier than it was as a Litten, it no longer needs to sneak around and steal food from others, and its predatory instincts have awakened as a consequence. This results in Torracat becoming a lot more feral and unpredictable in its behavior. It is quick to anger and will lash out at anything that causes it so much as a prick of irritation, which can very frequently be its Trainer. What was once a perfectly docile Litten that would happily avoid confrontations with larger Pokemon has now become a brazen, sometimes even bullying, monster willing to fight to the death with its fellow teammates over the last Oran berry.

While Torracat's temper tantrums can be horrific and frequent, there is a silver lining in that they fade as quickly as they start. Once its aggression simmers down, Torracat won't hold a grudge and may even apologize for acting out, especially if someone got hurt in the process. It's been shown that Torracat that grow too close to their Trainers actually have shorter tempers as a result of being spoiled, probably due to some sense of entitlement. The best way to deal with Torracat is just by showing some tough love – deal with its insolence swiftly and make sure it knows what it did wrong, so that it'll be less likely to start a fight in the future.

(Of course, it inevitably will fly off the handle again, but every little bit of effort counts. And it'll at least offer to lick your wounds afterwards.)

 **Habitat:** As described in the previous entry, Torracat and its other evolutionary forms are extinct in the wild. This is due to a combination of overhunting and the usual consequences of being chosen as a traditional Starter Pokemon. Records dating back to ancient times provide evidence that Torracat inhabited much of the same habitat as Litten, frequenting coastlines and areas of particularly difficult terrain.

Based on the geographical distributions of similar Pokemon (such as the Charmander family) today, scientists theorize that Torracat became solitary upon evolution, and lived in areas too harsh for its smaller Litten brethren. It would've needed a larger territory to compensate for the relative lack of food, and would've patrolled its chosen land with diligence and ruthlessly fought off any strangers. It is also thought that Torracat on Akala, being stronger and better able to travel long distances than a Litten, would've occasionally ventured into the Lush Jungle on hunting trips before returning to the volcano or coastline.

 **Diet:** Being much more powerful and aggressive than it was before evolution, Torracat is an almost 100% pure carnivore, reluctantly downing only the occasional berry when it has to. With its newfound strength, this Fire-type eagerly pounces on small Pokemon such as Yungoos, but is also gutsy enough to try and tackle harder prey. Some ancient Alolan pictograms depict wild Torracat even trying to down Kangaskhan! (It doesn't take a genius to figure out how that ultimately turned out.)

Torracat is no longer cautious of water and will plunge to much greater depths than it was comfortable with as a Litten. On the other hand, it always makes sure to keep its head and flame sac above the surface as much as possible. It hunts any fish Pokemon that it can catch with its strong forelimbs, dragging it back to land with its formidable hooked claws.

 **Relationship with Humans:** "Those who are quietest are often those who shout the loudest." There is some debate over whether that proverb originated in Hoenn as a description of Whismur, or Alola for Torracat, but the description is just as apt no matter which species is being referred to. The transformation from sneaky, thieving Litten to loud, hot-tempered Torracat has been seen as one of the more dramatic changes in Pokemon personality for a long time. Its wild nature is thought to have inspired the ancient Alolans to train it as a guard Pokemon, long before the Island Challenge was created. It may have been one of the first Pokemon in the world to be domesticated, alongside Rockruff, Skiddo, and Tauros.

Torracat and its family are currently extinct in the wild thanks to excessive hunting. While Litten was more often killed for its fur, Torracat was more of a trophy Pokemon thanks to its immense strength and ferocity. Of course, its use in Alolan culture as a traditional Starter also contributed to its downfall, but it was the hunting that sped up the process.

Many people, the vast majority of which are non-Trainers, are most comfortable with leaving their beloved Litten as a quiet, well-behaved, solitary house pet. Not very many are as taken with Torracat as they are its previous form – it's big and loud, far more restless, and somewhat "needier" than Litten. While it's true that it expresses itself more willingly and tends to be more social, people seem to prefer the silent independence it had before. Additionally, those same people are turned off by Torracat's rowdy behavior and tendency to get aggressive. If Torracat could still be found in the wild, this would be less of a problem, as they tend to only be encountered by people that kept them as Litten. Feline Pokemon tend to have the same temperament and keep to themselves for the most part, which is a trend Torracat doesn't follow – it stands to reason that if Litten are typically found with those who are fond of cats, then its evolutionary forms wouldn't be as popular or as common.

Fortunately, aside from that majority, Torracat does have a place in human society. Even as a house pet, some people do like its brash enthusiasm and tendency to play roughly. Those who exercise frequently also get along well with this more active feline. I find that a lot of Torracat fans tend to also enjoy the company of canine Pokemon, most often Growlithe or Houndour.

 **Battle Prowess:** Torracat's impressive muscles grant it even better offensive stats than Litten, being both faster and better able to knock its opponent's teeth out. While Litten already had a fair few physical attacks to its name, including a dangerous Fire Fang, Torracat is capable of learning such moves as Double Kick, Bite, and Fury Swipes to add to the number of ways it can mercilessly batter down its opponent. Despite none of these attacks being particularly strong by themselves, Torracat's great physical prowess more than makes up for that. Interestingly, Torracat also learns how to utilize a number of status moves as well. Roar and Swagger are good options for situations where this Fire-type can't simply muscle its way out of.

Although its flame sac is fully-developed, Torracat doesn't naturally learn very many Fire-type moves before evolving into Incineroar. Instead, it focuses on physical, non-fire-related combat, making it surprisingly well-suited to fighting Water-types among the Fire-type crowd. (I wonder if this has anything to do with its unusual affinity for water outside of battle, or if it's just a coincidence.)

 **Affection:** Fortunately for those who found it tough to bond with Litten, you no longer have to worry about interpreting vague gestures and slightly disdainful side glances with Torracat. As mentioned earlier, Torracat is much more open with its emotions and is not afraid to let its Trainer know how it feels. If you own one, chances are you've known it since it was a Litten and it will thusly be very affectionate toward you. To those it loves, it acts particularly energetic and will often demand constant exercise and playtime, if you're not already traveling together. It expresses its affection in much the same way as other feline Pokemon do, too. It can be quite startling to see your formerly lonesome Starter suddenly rub up against your legs and purr to thank you for helping it reach its next evolutionary form!

While normally it is difficult to study the behaviors – courtship in particular – of Pokemon that are extinct in the wild, Alola's top Pokemon professors have done extensive work with the Aether Foundation to study this behavior in Torracat. While not fully mature yet, this Pokemon does make tentative attempts, tending to treat members of the opposite sex with caution and only pairing off when both parties are fully confident in the other's acceptance. There is no need for caution when it comes to battles over females, though – a territory-owning Torracat will not hesitate before throwing itself at a rival that seeks to steal a potential mate that's caught its interest. (Females hold territories as well, but during the breeding season, they will spend more time exploring those of neighboring males.)

Raising a family, though, is another matter entirely. Torracat are so impulsive and hot-blooded that it's impossible for them to focus on, or even remember, their cubs at all. Even worse, they can maim or even kill their cubs with ease in the middle of a tantrum. Pair-bonds don't last very long either, with both the male and female losing interest and going back to a solitary life.

If your Torracat is acting quieter than usual, doesn't get angry as often, and generally keeps to itself, chances are it's developing a crush on you. Girls have it particularly rough, as a male Torracat will defend its lady love viciously from anything that even looks at her the wrong way. As with all of its misbehavior, a hormonal Torracat needs to be straightened out swiftly before it can strain the bonds between it and its teammates – or in the worst case scenario, injure them severely.

 **Special Warnings:** This probably doesn't need to be said, but you never know what kind of idiots are out there, so… please don't touch Torracat's flame sac. Not only will you get horrifically burned, it makes Torracat extremely uncomfortable. How would you like it if someone reached into your body cavity and touched _your_ organs?

 **Rotom Dex's Words:** "Zzz-zzt! Rotom Dex reporting! Don't worry, Volan, your zzzon has a good handle on hizzz Torracat. Under thozzze muscles and violent tendenciezzz, Stoker has a heart of gold! Azzz Professor Kukui sayzzz, Petro has to muzzzter his Focus Energy and keep at it, as the road to taming a Torracat only goes farther from here!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I never noticed this before now, but I like how all of the middle-stage Starters in Alola have some kind of psychological problem that makes them a challenge to raise. Dartrix is totally self-centered, Torracat is more aggressive, and Brionne won't let you know when it's sad.**

 **Anyway, Torracat is awesome. There's something about its brawny, feral design that I just adore. I get the feeling that dog people would like it more than cat people, for some reason. (I'm not much of either.)**

 **Torracat: "Torra, tor-RAAAA!** ** _Give some REVIEWS!_** **"**


	7. Entry 6 - Incineroar

**Entry 6 – Incineroar**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Incineroar – "incinerate" and "roar"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Gaogaen – "gao" (roar) and "kaen" (flame)

 **Dex Number:** 006

 **Classification:** Feline, Heel Pokemon

 **Species:** _Panthera flagranalvo_ – "flaming-waist panther"

 **Primary Type:** Fire. The reason for this change is unknown, as is the biological mechanism governing it, but Incineroar's flame sac has moved from an external position on its neck to an internal position near its navel. The sac produces a constant "belt" of flame to protect its waist – why this is so is also unknown – and opens up when stimulated to release a concentrated blast of fire.

 **Secondary Type:** Dark. Its sneaky lifestyle as a Litten and constant bouts of violence as a Torracat have led to Incineroar earning a secondary Dark-type classification. It's an incredibly pragmatic Pokemon like the vast majority of Dark-types, but its temperament goes far beyond the norm until it is even willing to disobey its Trainer on a whim (more on that later). Its signature move, Darkest Lariat, bypasses all its opponent's stat changes – a classic "cheating" effect that Dark-type moves tend to have. Its Fire-type moves, incidentally, hit foes literally below the belt.

 **Overall Description:** Even if your Incineroar is female, there's no way you can't look upon it and deny its level of sheer manliness. Its body gains an impressive amount of muscle after evolving, allowing it to easily stand on its hind legs with no problems. Incineroar's black-and-red arms and legs have lengthened and strengthened significantly, granting it a more humanoid posture, although its long striped tail is still retained after evolution. Its head is all gleaming fangs and bristly mane, dark red in color to stand out against the black fur covering its muzzle like a mask. The dark body fur it had as a Torracat has hardened and fused into a skin-like body covering that clings to its muscular torso. The most dramatic change to Incineroar's anatomy, however, is the blazing "belt" of fire that burns incessantly around its waist.

Incineroar's flame sac is a delightfully weird mystery. Despite being an external organ found outside the throat in its Torracat stage, the process of its evolution into Incineroar causes the flame sac to actually migrate to its navel, being absorbed back inside the body in the process. Even more unusual is how it manages to constantly produce that fiery "belt". It is thought that Incineroar's waist is coated in a particularly flammable variety of fur that is constantly ablaze thanks to the inferno eternally burning away in its belly. Perhaps the fur on its waist is covered in oil produced by glands in its follicles, like in the Litten stage. Whatever the mechanism is, it is currently unknown to science – the flame sac burns out when Incineroar dies, so dissections turn up no answers, and trying to procure samples even with fireproof gloves leads to nasty burn injuries.

No matter how Incineroar's waist remains burning, one thing is for sure – it will never go out as long as the Pokemon lives. Even diving underwater proves insufficient to put out its fires. Some say that the way it burns through everything, even water, is indicative of Incineroar's fighting spirit. Incineroar will not back down from any challenge or obstacle. The way its belt remains ablaze even in the most impossible circumstances, the Alolans believe, is just how this Pokemon is. Science is not needed to understand something as simple as that. They may be right.

Strangely, this Fire-type's livelihood is not governed by its internal flame. While the well-being of other Pokemon depends completely on their ability to generate fire, like Torkoal and the Charmander line, Incineroar needs nothing more than plenty of calories to fuel its flame sac and active lifestyle. Since it does not depend so much on its internal fire, Incineroar prefers to rely more on its own physical strength instead. Its hips and back legs have changed structure to become more specialized for a bipedal walking stance. Its front legs, now that they are no longer needed for walking, have lengthened considerably, and its paws have developed into dexterous hands that are as good for manipulating objects as they are for beating down its foes. Incineroar even uses its hands to perform gestures and signs to communicate, something that not many other Pokemon do.

Incineroar is unusual for another reason, and that is because it is a humanoid Pokemon that has not lost its tail. There are others – including Pignite and Braixen, fellow traditional Fire-type Starters – that retain their tail after developing the ability to walk on their hind legs. Incineroar's tail is not vestigial, however, nor does it serve an obvious purpose. Incineroar that have lost their tails in battle are perfectly capable of walking without this limb, so it cannot be used for balance, surely. Rather, it was recently discovered that Incineroar's tail is used in visual communication, indicating its moods and intentions just as much as its hand gestures are.

 **Personality:** Incineroar makes the temperamental Torracat look like a newborn Togepi. Those of you who have braved the worst of Torracat's tantrums, my most solemn condolences. Incineroar, in true Dark-type fashion, has a malicious mindset that goes beyond mere aggression. Fortunately, if you've raised this Pokemon properly starting from its Litten stage, then you won't have it as bad.

Truth be told, Incineroar genuinely enjoys being a complete jerk to everyone around it. It's selfish, rough, openly demeaning, and its ego is the size of a Wailord. As noted by the Pokedex, Incineroar is one of the few Pokemon that will deliberately ignore or disobey its Trainer in the middle of battle for seemingly no reason at all. Whereas most consistently disobedient Pokemon merely toe the line, Incineroar stomps all over it with as much disrespect as it can show. It actually seems to get a kick out of painting a negative picture of itself and being loathed by others. The reasons for why it does this is, needless to say, are a complete mystery – especially since it is known to show affection to its Trainer, confirming that it isn't totally heartless. Actually, while we're on the subject, the place where Incineroar intriguingly acts out most often is in the middle of battle.

If we take the time to analyze its behavior further, we can see that Incineroar enjoys battle more than anything, even tormenting its allies to see their reactions. Combining the passion of a Fire-type with the violent, bullying nature of a Dark-type, challenging battles are where Incineroar _thrives._ No research is needed to back up this claim – any TV footage of a Pokemon League tournament will show it jumping straight into the fray, its smirk as infuriatingly cocksure as always but also betraying a sense of sheer excitement. Interestingly, Incineroar has no patience for weaker opponents, and will quickly get frustrated if it isn't able to really put in the blood, sweat, and tears to topple its foe. The tougher the challenge, the more insurmountable the obstacle, Incineroar will only double its effort to overcome it.

Furthermore, this so-called "Heel Pokemon" can only enjoy itself to the fullest when there's an audience. Sure, it expresses pleasure in beating down opponents no matter where it goes, but if you want to see a glimmer of honest joy in your Incineroar's otherwise completely cocky grin, take it to a public battle tournament. When it has a crowd cheering it on, Incineroar really hams it up and showboats its strength for all that it's worth, roaring triumphantly at the top of its lungs after every attack and taunting its opponent whenever it has the opportunity. This is also when its antagonistic qualities come into full swing – acting overly violent in how it thrashes its opponent, refusing its Trainer's orders (especially when it comes to dodging or fleeing), and using the moves that _it_ wants to use.

There's no denying it – Incineroar loves the attention most of all. The evidence seems to point to an interesting conclusion that not many people consider about this Pokemon's temperament. Perhaps Incineroar doesn't enjoy the violence or the scowls of its enemies and allies alike, not by themselves. Perhaps what it really enjoys is putting on a show. It sees life as a big stage, and it wants to perform as the villain. If that's the case, then it does so with _gusto_.

 **Habitat:** As established in previous entries, Incineroar and its family are extinct in the wild, with the only existing specimens being under the care of Trainers or in captive breeding programs. It is likely that, even when it inhabited Alola, it was a very rare Pokemon that staked wide territories in extreme environments – Wela Volcano and Vast Poni Canyon being the two most likely.

Seeing as how Incineroar is such an aggressive Pokemon under normal circumstances, it's thought that it is extremely territorial as well. Wild Incineroar were most likely solitary, only coming across others of its kind during mating season or in fights over resources. It is noted by the Aether Foundation, however – who do have a number of Incineroar in captivity as part of their conservation activities – that while they don't interact much with one another, they seem to at least tolerate one another's presence. So perhaps, instead of being completely solitary, Incineroar would live in small social groups. Of course, this is only a theory, but as with most extinct Pokemon, it is very hard to test how they behave in the wild. We can only begin such research until breeding programs become successful enough to start releasing them back into their former range.

 **Diet:** Can't imagine Incineroar daintily eating the same berries it did as a Litten? That's because it doesn't. Incineroar is a testosterone-fueled paragon of pure physical strength, and that body isn't going to accept a diet of such meagre fare as fiber and sucrose. No, this Pokemon requires a literal ton of protein and calcium every day if it wants to keep up its performance in battle.

While scientists aren't sure what Incineroar would eat in the wild, the general consensus seems to be that it'd go after pretty much anything it could catch. Keeping in mind its love of defeating powerful opponents, actually, we're pretty sure that it'd go after only the biggest and baddest Pokemon around other than itself. Potential prey items on the menu would include such challenging foes as Kangaskhan, Hariyama, Mudsdale, and maybe even Kommo-o for particularly eager (or suicidal) individuals. It probably employed the same hunting strategy as Torracat before it – charge in with guns, or navel, blazing.

(But more specifically, did Incineroar down its prey with its claws and fangs? Or would it use professional wrestling moves? I kind of want to see it elbow-drop a Snorlax now…)

On a less impressive note, Incinceroar's unique resistance to water probably allows it to actively go fishing for Pokemon like Basculin and Alomomola. It's possible that a diet of oily fish is what allows its signature belt of fire to remain burning even when submerged.

 **Relationship with Humans:** If Decidueye is revered and welcomed, and Primarina is admired and feared, then Incineroar is scorned and hated. The reasons for this… well, they were gone over in detail in a previous section. A Pokemon that is not only violent for the sake of it, but is barely able to be trained because of its deliberately antagonistic behavior towards all around it – in today's era of peace and prosperity, Incineroar seems to embody the complete opposite, and revels in doing so. No wonder the ancient Alolans, who valued the many wonders of nature and sharing its bounty with others, are disgusted by this Pokemon. Even among Dark-type Pokemon, it's a nasty piece of work.

The only people that truly value Incineroar are skilled Trainers. They, already used to dealing with rowdy Pokemon, are willing to overlook Incineroar's tendencies toward disobedience and general unpleasantness due to the amount of power its alliance grants them. Of course, this is probably best for everyone, Incineroar included. No-one would want such a Pokemon hanging around them if they weren't interested in the benefits that could be reaped, and all Incineroar has to offer is its strength in battle. And Incineroar wouldn't want a Trainer that didn't keep it entertained with challenging battles, anyway. In fact, given constant opportunities to exercise and flaunt its power, Incineroar is probably less likely to antagonize its Trainer and teammates, a change in attitude that probably comes from (grudging) respect and gratitude.

The relationship, if any, between Incineroar and human professional wrestling is ambiguous. Most believe that it was the inspiration for the sport, like how Makuhita inspired sumo-wrestling and Throh inspired judo. A few others, though, think that the resemblance is just a coincidence. However, the influence this very wrestler-like feline has had on the world of professional wrestling cannot be denied, with everything from ring designs to wrestlers' stage names referencing it.

 **Battle Prowess:** Unlike Litten and Torracat, which combined speed and power at the cost of being a little fragile, Incineroar is a sturdy bruiser that shrugs off opponent's attacks with superior defense and stamina before retaliating with moves bursting with off-the-charts power. Being fully evolved allows Incineroar to access more Fire-type moves than its previous stages, including those of the highest Fire-type caliber.

Aside from the typical Flare Blitz and Flamethrower that you'd expect to see from a fully-evolved Fire-type, Incineroar also retains its preference for powerful physical moves. Dark-type and Fighting-type moves are ones that it has a particular love of, and can learn the deadly Cross Chop and Throat Chop with enough experience. Other than that, Incineroar can also be taught a huge variety of other physical moves – Earthquake is one that's common among hard-hitting bruisers, Focus Blast and Dark Pulse give it some more ranged options, and some less conventional status moves like Scary Face. Most surprising of all, Incineroar can channel the energy of dragons and bust out a full-fledged Outrage.

Incineroar's pride and joy is the Darkest Lariat technique. Alongside Throat Chop, it is the only Pokemon capable of learning it through natural means. Darkest Lariat is a powerful move that involves Dark-type energy (the purplish-black glow often seen in Dark-type moves) being built up within and around Incineroar's hands, which is then literally slammed home into the opponent's body. While it often involves spinning to increase its physical power, this is not necessary. Throat Chop, on the other hand, is a Night Slash-like technique that does not require a blade to execute, and is always directed at the opponent's neck. It is deadly against Pokemon that rely on sound waves as their main defense, which interestingly enough includes Primarina, normally a Pokemon that has a huge type advantage over Incineroar.

Within it, Incineroar possesses the latent potential to let loose a raging firestorm and unleash the devastating Fire-type attack, Blast Burn. Only traditional Starter Pokemon assigned the Fire-type classification are able to be taught this move, and always through highly focused training under the guidance of a qualified tutor. It is unknown what specific qualities traditional Starters have over other Pokemon in order to learn this "ultimate move".

 **Affection:** HA! Incineroar spits on your affection! This gloriously manly amalgamation of blazing ferocity, rippling muscle, and overwhelming awesome needs no loving hugs or kindly words! Incineroar needs nothing but the roars of the crowd and the screams of its crippled enemies! Love is for the weak!

… Yeah, that's what it wants you to think.

In truth, Incineroar can show affection just as well as any other Pokemon. However, it doesn't like to, not one bit. It has an image to maintain, after all. In fact, it might antagonize those closest to it even more than it does anyone else, just as a cover. As much as your Incineroar might make you want to pull your hair out and scream to the heavens, you should feel flattered, in some twisted kind of way. The Pokemon you've been bonding with since it was a Litten doesn't suddenly hate you – it's just trying its hardest to pretend it _does_.

Only when there's no-one around to judge will Incineroar finally open up to its Trainer. Like in its previous stage, it's expressive and boisterous, showing no fear in letting its true self shine through. Whereas elsewhere, it only found laughter in the misery of those around it, Incineroar now shows a pretty good sense of humor, finding a reason to laugh about almost anything. It has a penchant for good-natured physical gags, like tripping or shoving its Trainer around – old habits die hard, I suppose? Besides that, Incineroar will also tend to express itself through fist-bumps, the occasional thumbs-up, and other friendly hand gestures. It also shows a love of relaxing and doing nothing at all by your side (it _is_ a cat, no matter how much it likes to work hard at training), and will even make noises that pass as purring when it's truly relaxed. Overall, this Pokemon shows its inner self as an excitable, fun-loving, boisterous companion that'll support you to the ends of the earth because you're its best friend, damn it!

Trainers with an Incineroar of the opposite gender should look out for signs of a developing crush if this wasn't already covered during its Torracat phase. It'll act bashful and nervous, even awkward at times, which should clue you in right away. Expressing, and even _experiencing_ , romantic feelings is not Incineroar's strong point, so expect it to make a tentative attempt to show its affection and then completely bungle it in the most humiliating fashion possible. It's best to take notice of the earlier signs and do something about it immediately, whether it's letting your bumbling Fire-type down gently or reciprocating. If you're the outgoing, passionate type that loves battling and working hard, you and your Incineroar will probably click together just fine. As with any Starter Pokemon, Incineroar will prove itself as a loyal and stalwart guardian. Just be prepared to withstand even more torture from it the next time you're in public.

Incineroar don't undergo typical courtship behavior. Based on what little we know, they seem to go for a partner that roughly equals them in strength. Of course, this involves lengthy wrestling matches and plenty of Pokemon-speak insults thrown at each other before they decide "yep, we're getting hitched". Say what you wish about this Pokemon, but you have to admit that they're straightforward and waste no time when it comes to these affairs. Their parenting skills are better than those of Torracat, and they are capable of raising a family without trouble. This is pretty much because they put so little effort into it – because baby Pokemon tend to develop extremely quickly in all species except for a select few, Incineroar parents take care of their young for no more than a week. After this period, they get impatient and shoo them off to fend for themselves. (Hmm… no wonder Litten are so guarded.)

 **Special Warnings:** None – I've already given them all. If Incineroar isn't a wild card, then no Pokemon is.

 **Rotom Dex's Words:** "Zzz-zzt! Rotom Dex reporting! Petro's Inzzzineroar izzz quite the handful with his feisty nature and bad temper! Fortunately, a zzzerious Trainer knowzzz that it offers better offenzzzive capabilities than Dezzzidueye and izzz a powerful ally. It'zzz a high-risk, high-reward Pokemon for zzzure!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Manliest Pokemon since Emboar, the BEARD OF FIRE Pokemon. Incineroar has a CROTCH OF FIRE. Do the math, haters. Fight me.**

 **It was initially difficult to fill out the Overall Description section, but once the ideas came to me, they just flowed. The fire belt, combined with the love of water I previously established in the Litten entry, was an interesting topic for discussion. And Incineroar's hands are so cartoonishly massive that they have to be used for** ** _something_** **.**

 **Incineroar: "Gaaaaooooo, gaaoorrrrrr!** ** _Send us those reviews, chumps!_** **"**


	8. Entry 7 - Popplio

**Entry 7 – Popplio**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Popplio – "pop" and "leo" (lion, as in sea lion)

 **Name (Kantonese):** Ashimari – "ashika" (sea lion) and "mari" (ball)

 **Dex Number:** 007

 **Classification:** Pinniped, Sea Lion Pokemon

 **Species:** _Hydrapraticus bullacreo_ – "bubble-creating water performer"

 **Primary Type:** Water. In addition to being a highly aquatic species to the point where it is not well-adapted for land environments, Popplio has the ability to blow small-to-medium water balloons from its nose. It has a special ability to manipulate moisture in the air to create these balloons, as it lacks a proper water-storage sac like most Water-types. This ability becomes further refined as it evolves.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** The third of the traditional Starter Pokemon of the Alolan islands, Popplio is a mammalian Water-type that is known for making people and other Pokemon alike smile with just a pose. Its appealing appearance is defined by its long snout topped by a round pink nose and a fancy ruff that flutters around its neck. Two small ears flap expressively on either side of its head, and the image is made complete by bright, soulful eyes that seem to shine with enthusiasm. Its body is optimized for travel through the sea, with a large pair of front flippers acting as arms to prop it up while it sits on a second pair of flippers way back on its posterior end.

Popplio's most famous quality is its ability to produce water balloons, which can either be filled with air or water depending on the situation. While the contents of these bubbles can change, they are always formed by a layer of mucus expelled through Popplio's nose, providing a relatively flexible casing that allows each balloon to take on a spherical shape. This ability depends on the amount of moisture in the air, which Popplio is able to somehow condense into liquid water and use to fill its balloons. This means that, although it is definitely only able to reach its highest potential by the sea, it can use this ability anywhere, allowing it to fight or perform in almost any environment. Popplio is so proficient at this that it is able to execute attacks such as Bubble Beam by producing multiple water balloons in rapid succession.

Because of this unique dependence on water vapor, Popplio has no need for a standard water-storage sac, which many Water-types rely on to power their elemental attacks. Such an adaptation has allowed Popplio's body to become maximally streamlined for efficient swimming. Without a bulky organ full of ballast to slow it down, Popplio is able to reach a maximum speed of 25 miles per hour, which is impressive for its small size. Its fur is short and sleek, further cutting down on water resistance. Its tail flippers, while making for clumsy movement at best on land, beat at a powerful pace that propels it through the water without trouble.

The tail is actually the most muscular part of Popplio's anatomy, and it is capable of using its tail in amazing ways on land as well. It can stand on its flippers without requiring additional support, and it is even capable of executing impressive jumps. It combines this with its water balloons to increase its mobility to truly jaw-dropping levels, which it uses to great effect in its performances!

 **Personality:** Playful, energetic, and optimistic are the words one can most easily associate with Popplio. It's always looking on the bright side of life, even in seemingly hopeless situations. Even if the Trainer is down over a particularly catastrophic loss in battle, you can count on Popplio to try its hardest to raise their spirits. However, sometimes its optimism can be synonymous with naivety, and this can lead to trouble. One of the reasons why Popplio populations were so quickly hunted to the brink of extinction was because they consistently proved too naïve to show a fear of humans. (Of course, peaceful interactions with the natives of Alola for hundreds of years only served to reinforce this behavior.)

Popplio simply loves to play and fool around. You might feel tempted to compare Popplio to any species of canine Pokemon due to their love of social interaction, but the truth goes beyond that. Popplio will find a way to invent some kind of game even when all alone, seemingly out of boredom. It amuses itself most frequently with its water balloon techniques, and also likes to perform new kinds of jumps and acrobatic feats, which often involve more water balloons. This Water-type will show particular delight in showing off its moves when someone is watching, especially its friends. The feeling of being at the center of someone's attention motivates Popplio like nothing else, granting it the encouragement it needs to execute even more spectacular moves.

Play is more important for a Popplio's development than you might think. All that practice it does with its water balloons and various jumps is not simply a game to it – it takes it seriously and works hard to push past its limits. Some people are skeptical of its devotion to what may seem like a frivolous activity on the surface, but Popplio takes great pride in its ability to produce large balloons – indeed, this skill will become essential later in its life, so it has to practice as much as it can now! Water balloons are also an effective and prominent part of its battling strategy, using their springy surfaces to its advantage when blocking attacks or dodging them.

 **Habitat:** Popplio are very rare, as is the case with all Pokemon used as Starters in their respective regions. Popplio is one of the more fortunate species that has not yet become extinct, and can be found today in remote coastal areas of Akala Island. There, they congregate in small colonies on beaches and cliffs, where they spend all their time whenever they're not in the water. Said colonies are also home to a few Brionne, which will leave either when their current colony becomes too crowded or they are close to evolving. Very rarely will any two Popplio or Brionne in these groups be related, at least to their knowledge – they wander from their nests soon after birth.

All known Popplio colonies are distributed around the southern portions of Akala, most notably in the vicinity of the Ruins of Life. Perhaps, with the latent powers of Fairy-types in their genes, Popplio are drawn to the presence of Tapu Lele. Similarly to how Tapu Koko protects the last remaining Rowlet populations in his territory, Tapu Lele does the same for these endangered Water-types (although it's doubtful that her intentions are as noble as Tapu Koko's).

Since they spend the majority of their lives in the ocean, Popplio have no particular nesting spots when they come onto land. For them, it's first come, first serve. There may be some favored sunbathing spots that are squabbled over, but for the most part, Popplio aren't territorial and do not fight amongst themselves. Together, they will even work on their water balloon skills, sometimes coordinating their efforts and eventually becoming able to put on synchronized displays. Usually, these performances are led by a Brionne. The Popplio that work together with this more experienced member of their family are somewhat jokingly referred to as "backup dancers".

 **Diet:** A naturally omnivorous species, Popplio is unlike many other pinniped Pokemon in that it will happily consume plant matter as well as meat in the wild. The Dewgong, Samurott, and Walrein families all rely completely on fish and molluscs, but members of Popplio's evolutionary line also forage on aquatic plants ranging from sea grass to kelp. On land, they will also add berries to their diet when they can find them.

On their own, Popplio are not good hunters. Their speed allows them to easily overtake lone Wishiwashi, but aside from small non-Pokemon cephalopods, this is the only prey they are large enough to catch and bring back to shore to eat. However, Popplio have been known to band together in teams, usually led by a Brionne, and take on small schools of Wishiwashi ( _see cited research elaborating on the differences between Wishiwashi schools and Wishiwashi School Form_ ). Notably, Popplio will go after sessile molluscs if the opportunity arises, but are not as specialized as Oshawott and lack the necessary tools to crack open the shells.

 **Relationship with Humans:** In every region, there are three Pokemon that are traditionally assigned to aspiring Trainers as their first partner. These are always a Grass-type, Fire-type, and Water-type, the three basic elements. Each species representative of these types is chosen based on how easy it is to raise, how well they get along with human adolescents, and how powerful they will become when fully mature. Unfortunately, this centuries-old practice has caused these chosen "Starter" Pokemon to become extremely rare, and in some cases extinct in the wild. Breeding programs headed by Pokemon professors are all that keeps these culturally-important creatures from being lost forever.

In Alola, Popplio fills the role of the Water-type Starter, and it is just as well-known and well-loved as you'd expect from a traditional Starter Pokemon. While more high-maintenance than Rowlet and Litten due to its energetic, fun-loving personality and highly social nature, Popplio nevertheless makes an excellent companion for a traveling Trainer or even someone who just wants a loveable house pet. It is normally a Pokemon reserved for rookie Trainers, as the whole point of the breeding programs is both to provide the Trainer with a reliable first companion and to make sure the Pokemon grows to maturity so it may breed later on. However, anyone who is able to provide for a Popplio's needs, including any aquarium-related home renovations that may be necessary for this amphibious Pokemon, is welcome to raise one.

Back in the old days, Popplio was hunted for its fur and meat – this practice proved unsustainable as its numbers swiftly plummeted. It was fortunately saved from the brink of extinction, although it is still rare in the present day. Popplio was also popularly used in circuses during this time, both for its clown-like appearance and for its love of performing. However, using Popplio as part of a circus act was eventually outlawed when the wild populations became too unstable, and its role was henceforth given to the far more common Seel and Sealeo.

Nowadays, Popplio are generally well-liked, and have their own fanbase just as every other Starter does. It seems to be a trend for Popplio Trainers and regular fans in Alola to call themselves part of "Team Popplio". I've noticed the same thing for Rowlet and Litten fans as well, complete with merchandise catering to each of these separate factions. It's quite endearing – not something we had in Unova, certainly.

 **Battle Prowess:** Popplio is much like Rowlet in that no one of its stats is particularly higher than the other, with the exception of its special attack. Indeed, Popplio can take a few hits and fight back with reasonably powerful ranged moves, which is good because it is quite the slow fighter on land. In the water, it's a different story, but its water balloons are also not as effective when used underwater.

Before it evolves, Popplio has a good range of both offensive and status moves to make use of. Water Gun, Disarming Voice, and Aqua Jet are all great for fighting at range, while Pound should be used only as a last resort if the battle becomes too close-quarters for comfort. Some Popplio have also been known to use Bubble Beam if they've put in an exceptional amount of work with practicing their water balloons, but this move is usually learned after evolution into Brionne.

While Torrent is a good ability for Popplio to have when in a pinch, some have a very rare ability called Liquid Voice. This will be elaborated upon in a later entry, but those with this ability have an innate talent for vocalizing that normally comes into play much later in life for the average Popplio.

 **Affection:** Popplio is just like an energetic child when it comes to showing affection. Due to its already friendly personality, it doesn't take much effort on its Trainer's part to bond with it. Interacting with it on a daily basis is enough to get it excitedly jumping around and blowing balloons like there's no tomorrow. But that's the bare minimum of what you can do – actually working with Popplio and offering it advice, especially when it comes to its water balloon practice, is what will really get you in its good graces. Popplio enthusiastically lavishes its affection upon its Trainer via constant nuzzling and ecstatic flipper-clapping.

It's actually quite difficult to tell when Popplio is behaving normally and when it is being particularly affectionate, and the same is true for when it is possibly developing a crush on its Trainer. In fact, it's so difficult to discern Popplio's emotions based on its actions that it may not be capable of harboring such feelings at all. It is such a naturally-affectionate species that Pokemon psychologists are still attempting to determine whether or not this is true. However, if you feel that your Popplio is becoming _too_ affectionate, exercise the same method I explained in the Rowlet entry – explain to it, gently, that it needs to back off and learn the fine line between playful and disruptive. It'll probably take a few tries to get it to remember, but as with all Starter Pokemon, Popplio's devotion will win out.

 **Special Warnings:** None, although I did make an earlier reference to needing an aquarium or other spacious body of water nearby if you're hoping to keep one at home.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Although not as popular as Rowlet or Litten, Popplio's still won over the masses like a Hyper Beam to the heart! It's sure to impress with its love of performing and its surprisingly strong work ethic. Fortunately, in Alola, water is never far away, so raising a Popplio is the perfect choice for those who like to Play Nice!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **My least favorite of the Starters, but unlike in other generations, I still have a great love of Popplio and its relatives. I used it twice – once in Moon and once in Ultra Sun. Their names were Poseidon and Mizu.**

 **Headcanon time – the only "real" animals to exist in the Pokemon world are relatively primitive ones like fish, clams, insects, protozoa, etc. Why aren't there any vertebrates other than fish, you ask? Well, Pokemon would've outcompeted them to extinction, probably. (But I'm NOT getting into the evolutionary history of the Pokemon world – that's a whole other fanfic right there.)**

 **Popplio: "Parp! Arp arp parp!** ** _Review, please please please!_** **"**


	9. Entry 8 - Brionne

**Entry 8 – Brionne**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Brionne – "brio" and "undine"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Osyamari – "oshare" (fashionable) and "mari" (ball)

 **Dex Number:** 008

 **Classification:** Pinniped, Pop Star Pokemon

 **Species:** _Hydrapraticus gaudens_ – "cheery water performer"

 **Primary Type:** Water. After getting in enough training during its Popplio stage, Brionne is much more skillful at producing and manipulating water balloons. These balloons, as before, are filled with air or water and formed into spheres by a layer of mucus. Unlike Popplio, which could only condense water out of the air, Brionne seems able to exert some kind of control over where its balloons float, which it does via its family's unique control over water.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** Brionne, otherwise known as the Pop Star Pokemon, does a good job living up to the name. Larger than Popplio, its body is a bright, cheery blue with white highlights on its flippers and tail. Its ears are very long and are reminiscent of pigtails, decorated with white bubble-shaped extremities on the ends. Its most noticeable anatomical feature is the series of flamboyant frills protruding from its midsection, which flutter impressively as the Water-type moves. Brionne's eyes are just as much shining windows into its innocent soul as they were in its Popplio stage, and decorated with long eyelashes that emphasize its feminine appearance.

The frills adorning Brionne's body are used in its various displays, whether those displays are for purpose or for play. They are made of whitish, transparent layers of skin that are smooth enough to let water flow over them with minimal resistance. Each layer is thin enough to wave like the folds of a dress as Brionne performs, yet strong enough to resist wear and tear during battles. When Brionne enters the water, temperature sensors in the frills detect the change and trigger a reflex to retract them against its body. With Brionne's streamlined form and the naturally smooth surface of its frills, it can swim even faster and with greater maneuverability than Popplio.

Pinniped Pokemon are known for having very small ears, so as not to disturb the flow of water around their streamlined bodies as they swim after non-Pokemon fish and cephalopods. Brionne is a truly remarkable exception – its ears are longer than its own snout and very "bubbly" in shape, giving the impression of a girl wearing braids or pigtails. While Brionne can flatten its ears against its skull when swimming to cut down on water resistance, why evolve such large ears in the first place? The truth is as strange as it is fascinating – there is good evidence to support the possibility that Brionne's ears are key in its ability to control water. While scientists are still unsure of the specific mechanism behind this, it is likely that Brionne owes its incredible ability to not only condense water out of the air, but also manipulate its water balloons into different patterns, to its large ears.

Brionne's water balloons are works of art in and of themselves. The mucus it produces to hold its spheres of condensed water in place has special properties that cause the balloons to reflect light in unique ways. As it dances, Brionne creates water balloons that appear green, yellow, or even pink thanks to its mucus. Because it seems to always accompany its graceful dances – not to mention its battles – with multicolored water balloons, it could be possible that this Pokemon produces mucus as a physiological response to periods of extended exertion. ( _See cited research on increased adrenalin levels and water balloon frequency in captive Brionne._ )

 **Personality:** "One might sooner see a social Mimikyu than a gloomy Brionne", as the saying goes, roughly translated from ancient Alolan language. You can substitute the Mimikyu for pretty much anything you want, but the point is that a sad Brionne is practically an oxymoron. Records of a Brionne in a bad mood are nigh nonexistent. It may very well be the single most optimistic Pokemon in existence, beating out even Blissey, the so-called Happiness Pokemon, from the top spot.

A big part of the reason Brionne is so ridiculously happy is because it is constantly looking for inspiration for new dances. Dancing, and performing in general, is the single thing Brionne is most passionate about – it seems to live for expressing its own excitement and love for everything, and passing these emotions on to others through its actions. It chiefly learns its moves from watching other Brionne and Popplio, and keeps the diligent attitude of its previous stage by tirelessly working on improving a dance until it gets it perfectly right. Humans are another big source of inspiration for this Water-type, and it will memorize a human dance step-by-step just as enthusiastically as it will for a dance it learned from another of its kind. Brionne likes nothing better than observing a new dance, learning said dance, or performing in front of others. The center of attention is where Brionne likes to be the most, even if that attention comes from only one individual.

Something Brionne has in common with human pop stars is not just its almost sickeningly sweet optimism – there's also the fact that it _maintains_ this attitude no matter the situation. It keeps up its cheerful "stage" persona as much as it can, apparently never letting anyone but those closest to it know how it _truly_ feels. Whether these individuals are siblings, a mate, or a Trainer, it will only allow them to see the slippages in its ever-present cheery mask. Only Trainers that have won over their Brionne's trust completely will be able to tell when it's upset, angry, or even mildly dissatisfied – otherwise, it will hide all of this behind its bright smile and act as if it isn't troubled at all. From how I understand it, this is the hardest part of raising a Brionne, as you could be making it suffer and not even know it if it doesn't trust you enough. This is why building a relationship with it in its Popplio stage is so important before it evolves – well, more so than any other Pokemon, because building a relationship is _always_ important.

 **Habitat:** Brionne, at present, can only be found on remote coastlines of Akala Island, where they mingle with their more numerous Popplio brethren. There are always a number of them in every colony, which will often coordinate groups of the smaller Water-types in water balloon performances on land, and fishing parties in the sea. The Brionne don't stay with the colony forever, however – if one or more of the Popplio evolve and push the number of evolved Pokemon to an unsustainable level, they will leave to find new colonies. But if they, themselves, are close to evolving, they will leave their home and go out alone to the open ocean to spend the rest of their lives in solitude.

While Brionne does readily welcome the company of multiple Popplio, it does not often tolerate the close company of other Brionne. They can be territorial, with each one in the colony maintaining a respectable distance away from the others. If two meet, they will usually compete until one backs off – these contests vary from ordinary battles to a game of "who can make the most water balloons in a given time limit". It can be surprising to learn that such a wonderfully cheery Pokemon that once had no trouble with socializing with its own kind now avoids them, but this is just an example of its continuing growth to maturity. When it evolves once again, it will be an entirely solitary Pokemon.

The only time Brionne won't act aggressively toward another is during a full moon, where all the Brionne in one colony will inexplicably gather together and put on a moonlit show, seemingly for nature itself to marvel at. These gatherings are also some of the only opportunities for Brionne to learn new dances, so this advantage is thought to be at least part of the reason why they ignore their territorial boundaries on these occasions.

 **Diet:** As with Popplio, Brionne is an omnivorous Pokemon that will just as gladly hunt for fish as it would harvest kelp or berries. It works together with the Popplio in its colony to catch Wishiwashi and other small fish. Because it has no claws or ripping tools aside from its fangs, the size of prey it is able to catch is extremely limited – it has trouble holding onto anything even slightly larger than a Wishiwashi. Its more powerful flippers and tail allow it to move faster in the water than Popplio, and thus catch fish more easily. Additionally, it is thanks to these same traits that it is able to wander farther inland from its colony and sample a wider variety of berry bushes.

 **Relationship with Humans:** With an appearance uncannily similar to the pop idols of Kanto and Johto, and the perky temperament to match, it comes as no surprise to learn that this Water-type is very popular, especially since a significant portion of modern Alola's culture and population can trace its roots back to those two regions. Originally, this Pokemon was captured en masse to perform in captivity, which it didn't mind one bit as long as it was treated nicely – unfortunately, though, this practice eventually led to its downfall. Now, Brionne and its evolutionary family are highly endangered, and bred in captivity to someday restore the small populations that are left in the wild.

Brionne was also valued and admired by the ancient Alolans for its splendid dancing – some even called it _kaikamahine o ka wai_ , meaning "girl of the water". Costumes styled after Brionne's appearance were used in some traditional dances, although this Pop Star Pokemon still wasn't as big an influence on Alolan culture as Oricorio. Winning over the island natives with its displays and personality, its younger cousin, Popplio, was chosen as the traditional Water-type Starter for young Trainers.

Fortunately, Brionne shares its friendly and social nature with humans as well, and as long as it is well-cared for, it is a helpful and undyingly loyal Pokemon. It is far more agreeable and easier to handle than its counterparts, Dartrix and Torracat, although it is much more high-maintenance with its need for water and constant water balloon practice. Brionne is a great partner for those who are equally enthusiastic about hard work and playtime, and many people that go on to pursue performing as a career often have a Popplio or Brionne at their side.

 **Battle Prowess:** Brionne is a more specialized battler than it was as a Popplio – literally. Its most developed stats are its special attack and special defense, and is able to deal out powerful ranged attacks while resisting those from its opponent. Regardless of how much talent and training it had as a Popplio, all Brionne are able to use the move Bubble Beam, along with a close-range Double Slap. It also puts its skills as a performer to good use with the status moves Sing and Encore, as well as a surprisingly elegant way of dancing around its opponent's attacks.

Icy Wind is a move that Brionne is only able to learn thanks to its ability to bend water to its will. It already has a natural talent for condensing water vapor into liquid water, but with enough growth and experience, this Pokemon can take it a step further and freeze the vapor into a gust of ice crystals. This is a common ability amongst Water-types with human tutelage, but Brionne is a rare example of a pure Water-type learning Ice-type techniques naturally.

Water balloons, as before, are the cornerstone of Brionne's unique battling style. It produces them almost constantly as it moves around the battlefield, and it can use them in unique ways, even using its control over them to maneuver them into shields or springboards. This Pop Star Pokemon can even battle Flying-types effectively by repeatedly bouncing on its balloons to gain height and fight on even footing with its aerial enemies.

As mentioned before in Popplio's entry, a Brionne with the ability Liquid Voice show a unique talent for vocalization that normally doesn't fully develop until it reaches its final evolutionary stage. Any sound-based moves it uses will automatically condense moisture in the air and add a watery bonus to their power. Teaching it Echoed Voice through the use of a TM would be worthwhile – the move already increases in power the more it's used, but Liquid Voice will actually turn it into a Water-type attack.

 **Affection:** As mentioned in an earlier section, when Brionne trusts you unquestioningly, it will start to show its true emotions to you. Once you start seeing a range of emotions from your Brionne besides a sunny smile, that's when you know for sure that the two of you are close. Brionne expresses its affection in a deeper and more personal way than just its usual playful antics. It does not shy away from physical contact and will gleefully nuzzle or hug its loved ones when feeling excited. It will even dance for them when they're feeling down, and seeing this Pokemon so eagerly trying to cheer them up is touching enough to bring a smile to anyone's face.

As with other Starter Pokemon, Brionne do frequently develop feelings for their Trainers, but for reasons outlined in a previous section, you will probably not even suspect this of your own Brionne unless you've formed a close bond. You might see its cheery, confident façade slipping every so often when the two of you are in public, exposing a luminescent blush for a second before it frantically attempts to cover for the moment of weakness. When it's just the two of you, Brionne might not entirely drop the happy mask around you, hinting that there's something it desperately wants to hide. If you let this Water-type down, even as gently as possible, there's a good chance that it'll want some time to itself to recover, and might seek support in one of your other Pokemon if it trusts them enough. However, this shouldn't affect your relationship in the long run. Brionne is simply an emotional kind of Pokemon, and will genuinely bounce back to the enthusiastic hard worker it usually is.

Brionne, despite not being in their final evolutionary stage, actually can (and do) pair off and successfully breed in the wild. They do this, of course, by dancing. While research is not complete, there does not seem to be any specific courtship dance Brionne use in these rituals – they simply perform the most elaborate dance they know to impress their partner. The Popplio that hatch from their eggs will not stay at the nest for long, and will wander off in search of their own colonies to join. Although capable of successfully raising young, Brionne couples eventually drift apart after a couple of years and will find new partners soon after. And some pairs may separate even before they have the chance to raise a family, purely because of incompatibility. Only after evolving into Primarina is a pair able to dedicate their lives to each other and form a true monogamous union.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Now this is a Pokemon that really likes to Work Up, yeah! Brionne is a hard worker with an un-Quash-able sense of fun like Popplio. Its penchant for making water balloons are second to none – with the exception of its own evolved form, that is!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I'm… not a fan of Brionne. Normally I love Pokemon with feminine designs, but something about Brionne rubs me the wrong way. Maybe it's the ears. Speaking of which, I gave them a pretty interesting role, one that's obviously pure speculation.**

 **This is my first time using the Hawaiian language in a story, even if it is just a field guide. I consult Google Translate for most of the Latin and other foreign languages I use, but in this case, I can thank BraviaryScout for helping me with the use of Hawaiian words and phrases in this guide.**

 **Brionne: "Brioooooo~!** ** _Review pleeeaaase~!_** **"**


	10. Entry 9 - Primarina

**Entry 9 – Primarina**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Primarina – "prima donna" and "marina"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Ashirene – "ashika" (sea lion) and "sirène" (French for "mermaid")

 **Dex Number:** 009

 **Classification:** Pinniped, Soloist Pokemon

 **Species:** _Hydrapraticus magicanticum_ – "water performer with magical song"

 **Primary Type:** Water. Primarina's ability to manipulate water reaches its zenith in its final form, being able to condense water in the air into tightly-packed spheres, control them as though it were using psychic power, and make them pop at will. This is all _without_ needing a coating of mucus to keep the spheres intact, in a unique process known as "hydrokinesis". It is also able to do this while swimming, making the water around it flow as smoothly as possible at all times. Primarina is truly a master of the seas.

 **Secondary Type:** Fairy. Fairy-types are one of only three types of Pokemon to draw their power from a supernatural source, the others being Ghost- and Dragon-types. Because they tend to show a general love for flowers (and other forms of life, but flowers are the most broadly-shared interest), the most viable theory is that they gain their power straight from Xerneas, the God of Life. Primarina's natural habitat is among lively coral reefs, and it is most active on nights of the full moon – both of which are traits that solidify its Fairy-type classification.

 **Overall Description:** Historically one of the most admired, debated, and sometimes feared oceanic Pokemon to exist in this world, Primarina is certainly very real, and its beauty matches descriptions of such a quality in the many tales told of it for hundreds of years. Upon evolving from Brionne, its body has become longer and more streamlined, almost fish-like in appearance. Its long ears have developed into a wild mane of sea-blue hair, often tied neatly with woven pearl strings. A single frilly ruff curves around Primarina's shoulders and torso, resting above a pair of lengthened flippers. While most of its body is pure white, it possesses a dark blue layer of skin all along its muscular tail. Primarina also adorns itself with such things as dead starfish and pieces of coral, which are always pink.

While it may seem far-fetched at a glance, in-depth analysis shows that the long ears adapted for hydrokinesis in its Brionne stage have transformed into a lengthy train of hair after becoming Primarina. (It still retains ear holes, for those under the impression that it has literally lost its hearing.) When observed for long enough, Primarina's hair is shown to be prehensile, each lock behaving like the tentacle of a cephalopod Pokemon. And when it does move, the hair displays the same water-controlling abilities as Brionne's ears once did. With more than just two conduits through which to focus its powers, Primarina can exert complete control over many individual water balloons at one time – and can concentrate water droplets into spheres externally, unlike its previous forms. Its water balloons seemingly coalesce out of thin air around it.

Interestingly, only domestic Primarina have been seen wearing pearls in their hair, while wild ones allow their hair to go unrestrained. This is because the ability of the Soloist Pokemon to control water, in all its states, is not actively controlled but is more "passive" in nature. In the ocean, Primarina need to bend water to their will constantly in order to swim through rough currents, so it is far better that their ability is subconscious – otherwise, it would cause them constant stress and wear away at their health. Domestic Primarina would cause large amounts of property and environmental damage if they didn't restrain their hair, which would result in the water around them being manipulated inadvertently and constantly.

The Pokedex insists that it is Primarina's incredibly pure voice that allows it to perform hydrokinesis to such an amazing degree, and it is not entirely wrong. Its singing can reach an intensity that allows it to burst its own water balloons, causing damage to opponents. However, while it does sing constantly while manipulating water, the most likely explanation for this behavior is that singing allows Primarina to revert to a more focused mental state where it can consciously focus and amplify its power. Although, as elaborated above, Primarina's hydrokinesis is controlled subconsciously, its strength is boosted dramatically enough to be used to deadly effect in battle when it actively exerts its own will over this power. That said, a Primarina that is unable to sing cannot reach the focused state required to maintain active control over its hydrokinetic ability, and is thus left vulnerable.

Hydrokinesis is a power in which the concept is too mysterious to understand – in fact, it is highly doubtful that modern science is capable of explaining such a phenomenon at all. It is almost certainly the result of Primarina's association with the Fairy-type that allows it to possess such a mastery over water in the first place. Fairy-types in general are enigmatic creatures even by normal Pokemon standards, with mystical qualities and strange personalities that will be further elaborated on in future entries.

Although not to the same extent as the other two Alolan Starter Pokemon, Primarina's anatomy becomes more human-like upon its evolution. Its tail is still designed for swimming powerfully through the ocean, but the flippers on the end are strong enough to allow Primarina to stand upright, reaching an average height of six feet. In addition, its front flippers are long and dexterous to the point where they can be used like crude hands, similarly to Decidueye's primitive wing-fingers.

 **Personality:** While it still maintains an optimistic outlook on life, Primarina is no longer as overwhelmingly outgoing as it was as a Brionne, and has adopted a much quieter, more serene disposition. It no longer has the boundless amounts of energy to sustain a life of constant dancing and performing, and it forgoes socializing altogether in favor of living a solitary lifestyle. In stark contrast to its previous forms, Primarina is so distant that even its own Trainer can't help but regard it with wonder and reverence.

That's not to say that Primarina isn't friendly, though – its family wouldn't have been chosen as a traditional Starter for new Trainers at all if that were true. The Water-and-Fairy-type is far more relaxed than its younger, more energetic brethren, and is a lot more expressive than you'd think for such a solitary, mysterious creature. Unlike Brionne, Primarina has no trouble with showing its emotions freely to those around it. It's also kind-hearted and supportive of others, to its Trainer most of all. And, like Popplio and Brionne before it, its favorite pastimes are singing and dancing and practicing with its water balloons, although with less passion and more idle playfulness than when it was younger.

It's dangerous to forget, however, that Primarina is still a Fairy-type despite its generally easygoing attitude around humans. Existing for millennia in old myths and stories and only for a few decades in the world of modern science, Fairy-types are infamous for being largely indifferent towards humans at best and downright malicious at worst. Like Dragon-types, they are powerful and independent, and have proven to be very difficult to train and integrate into our society. Primarina is fortunately on the more benevolent side of the Fairy-type morality scale, and is indeed one of the more peaceful examples out there, but it still has the same supernatural abilities and tendency to be mischievous. Primarina can be naïve in the sense that it doesn't always consider the safety of others when it battles or plays its pranks.

Despite this, Primarina does show concern for those in need and will attempt to care for them if possible. This behavior has only recently been recorded, but the current theory suggests that it has shown this nurturing side just as readily in centuries past. It has never been confirmed by science, however, due to the Pokemon's elusiveness as well as the tendency of superstitious sailors to misinterpret the sight of an unknown Pokemon carrying off a drowning man. In one instance, though, there is a record of a Primarina-like entity successfully rescuing a prince of Kalos from a shipwreck that apparently killed the rest of the passengers. (The authenticity of this record is questionable, say historians, but has nevertheless made an impact on popular culture as a classic animated film.)

In another aversion of its usual behavior, Primarina does occasionally forego its aversion to socializing and will congregate in large numbers. It practices this most obviously in the breeding season, but also on a smaller scale outside of this time of year. On nights of the full moon, a Primarina will gather as many of its Popplio and Brionne cousins as it can manage and will lead them in an incredible concert of song and dance that lasts until sunrise. It isn't known why, but it likely has something to do with its Fairy-type classification, as most Fairy-types do show an affinity for the full moon.

 **Habitat:** While it is most frequently sighted in Alola, Primarina actually has no direct ties to any landmass at all, and spends the majority of its time swimming freely through the vast ocean. Primarina uses Alola as a safe breeding ground, and may also be attracted back to its shores for nostalgia's sake – since it did grow up here through its Popplio and Brionne stages – or because of Tapu Lele's influence. But when it isn't inhabiting Alola, it's going wherever the ocean currents take it.

When a Primarina does show up in Alola, it's most frequently at its birth site, reclaiming a patch of shore or a rock surrounded by ocean for a period of anywhere from a few days to a few months. Even when it isn't wandering, Primarina is solitary and doesn't tend to interact with any others of its kind that may be joining it. They sing to themselves when they aren't foraging or sleeping, and this is thought to partially serve as a territorial display.

Sightings of Primarina outside of Alola are rare, but as is detailed in a later section, they do occur – usually when the Water-and-Fairy-type is perching on a rock or secluded beach for a rest.

 **Diet:** Naturally, an ocean-going Pokemon with the ability to literally bend the seas around it to its command is a born fish hunter, and Primarina doesn't disappoint. Although it incorporates equal amounts of plant and animal matter in its diet, the Soloist Pokemon is best known for its hunting ability. By steering the ocean currents in whatever direction it pleases, it can trap schools of Wishiwashi or non-Pokemon fish (as well as smaller groups of other fish Pokemon). Sometimes, nearby Popplio and Brionne try to join in when Primarina hunts, so even after it's eaten its fill, it keeps the remainder of its prey trapped so its relatives can share in the bounty.

Primarina forages most often around colorful coral reefs, and these already picturesque undersea landscapes provide both tourists and native Alolans with the best opportunities to sight this rare and elusive Pokemon. Primarina will also venture outside of its usual hunting grounds to find kelp beds or lawns of seagrass, where it will graze peacefully on the vegetation there. Interestingly, any sea stars, clams, or other primitive forms of sea life that Primarina encounters on these excursions will be taken and used for decorative purposes. It is one of the only species on this planet that exercises this behavior, alongside humans and a few other Pokemon.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Despite being a well-known Pokemon in Alola – due to being the final form of one of the traditional Alolan Starters – it has taken the rest of the world centuries to confirm the existence of this elusive Water-and-Fairy-type. Like many Fairy-types, Primarina tends to distance itself from humans, and as such, it was considered a creature of myth even by those that caught a glimpse of it on the open seas. It is very likely to be the source of inspiration for tales of mermaids, as it does closely resemble a human woman with fish-like qualities when seen at a distance.

Thanks to being able to swim through even the choppiest waters with their hydrokinesis, Primarina are not bothered by heavy storms, and many Primarina sightings throughout the ages were either of the creature passing by ships – seemingly unaffected by the waters that had even the sturdiest boats at their mercy – or sitting perched on rocks near unforgiving coastlines. This led the species to have an unfortunate reputation among sailors, who likely thought the indifferent Fairy-types were directly behind the storms and conjured them for their own enjoyment. Primarina were feared as a bad omen and eventually led to stories of increasing numbers of vile sea beasts, such as sirens and water spirits. Men lost to the sea were thought to be direct victims of a Primarina's magic, and the Pokemon was widely regarded as a loathsome man-eater that destroyed boats or lured them aground so that it could get at its prey.

In Alola, though, Primarina populations had a safe haven from the fear and prejudice it unwittingly stirred up in humans from other regions. Whereas elsewhere they were hunted to extinction, their breeding grounds in Alola remained protected by the natives, who undoubtedly recognized the dangers they presented, but still revered and respected them. Like Brionne, Primarina has had a positive influence on Alolan culture thanks to their songs, and its mysterious nature and nomadic ways have captured the hearts and imaginations of those that live on the islands. Due to its habit of congregating more abundantly on Akala Island, it was thought that Primarina's songs were in fact prayers to Tapu Lele as thanks for protecting it when it was but a young Popplio.

Today, Primarina is highly regarded and is immensely popular, as tends to be the case with Starters. They are no longer only spoken of by superstitious sailors that were victimized by storms, but by a variety of people captivated by them in some way. Biologists have studied them almost obsessively, hoping to uncover more secrets about their lives out in the open ocean. Trainers and performers see them as powerful and trustworthy allies, whether it be in battle or in choreography. And many others simply admire them for their beauty and talent, and see them as the magnificent Pokemon they truly are.

 **Battle Prowess:** In battle, Primarina is a monster when it comes to ranged moves, having the phenomenal special attack stat to use them effectively and the special defense stat to shrug them off as well. Evolving from Brionne allows it to learn many more Water-type and Fairy-type techniques, including some of the most powerful ones like Moonblast and Hydro Pump, and useful status moves such as Misty Terrain. It is also able to learn a wider variety of attacks through other means – Shadow Ball, Psychic, Ice Beam, Energy Ball, and Dazzling Gleam being some of the more popular ones taught to it by Trainers.

While Primarina does specialize in ranged attacks, teaching it some physical attacks as well might be useful, if only to ensure that Primarina isn't completely vulnerable in a close-quarters battle. Its tail is already powerful enough as it is, so using it in combat isn't that far-fetched. Aqua Tail, Liquidation, Acrobatics, and Iron Tail are all viable options. Despite Primarina's attack stat being only decent at best, a good physical strike could turn the tide in your favor, and provide Primarina with an opportunity to get away and continue bombarding its foe from afar.

Sparkling Aria is Primarina's signature skill, utilizing its hydrokinesis to incredible effect. By simultaneously conjuring water balloons all around the battlefield and stimulating them with the vibrations from its voice, the Soloist Pokemon can drench multiple foes at once with powerful, watery explosions. Mysteriously, Sparkling Aria is able to soak into the burn wounds of any Pokemon it touches and soothe them, which is something no other Water-type move is able to do. While there are not many situations in which this unique effect could be useful, it _is_ handy for ridding an ally Pokemon of burns, especially if the ally in question has a resistance to Water-type damage. Grass-types, perhaps, benefit from this most of all, due to their natural weakness to fire.

Primarina is already a skilled singer, but the Liquid Voice ability changes all of its sound-based moves to the Water-type. This, however, is not as useful for Primarina as it is for its previous forms, since its hydrokinesis is fully developed and already goes hand-in-hand with its singing.

Within it, Primarina possesses the latent potential to hyper-compress a blast of water and unleash the devastating Water-type attack, Hydro Cannon. Only traditional Starter Pokemon assigned the Water-type classification are able to be taught this move, and always through highly focused training under the guidance of a qualified tutor. It is unknown what specific qualities traditional Starters have over other Pokemon in order to learn this "ultimate move".

 **Affection:** Despite being distant and sometimes selfish (but not always intentionally so), Primarina is still a very affectionate Pokemon at heart. But while it may have enthusiastically lavished its loved ones with attention before evolving, it prefers not to go overboard and instead expresses its affection in more subtle ways. To its Trainer, it will display a stalwart loyalty that only other Starter Pokemon could match, sticking by their side through thick and thin. As well as being unquestionably supportive, it will nuzzle and hug them closely when excited or grateful. If it senses that its Trainer is feeling down, it will even sing a melody that is sure to touch the hearts of all but the most downtrodden being.

Its singing becomes even more significant if it is trying to court its Trainer. Primarina court one another in the wild by calling out to each other with romantic ballads, so if yours seems to be vocalizing more than usual around you – particularly when alone – then that means it's hoping to take you as its mate. Male Primarina have a tough time, since the species' appearance, regardless of gender, is decidedly feminine by human standards. If you do decide to reciprocate and pair off, then you'll have gained an even more passionately loyal companion. While no human stands a chance at skillfully recreating one of Primarina's love songs, singing one of your own is a good enough indicator for it to pick up on your own feelings.

A popular component of old myths is that Primarina will kidnap human males it finds and take them for itself, and this is about as false as the human-eating one I previously mentioned. This story is, thankfully, now associated with tales of the sea beasts that Primarina inspired, and not the Pokemon itself.

A Primarina's only chance at even sighting a potential partner is when it temporarily comes back to Alola to briefly settle down before continuing its endless travels. On full moon nights, when each Primarina has gathered up a group of Popplio and Brionne to sing the night away, an outsider might briefly hush its own group in order to sing out to another. The two Primarina will then sing exclusively to each other, even if they cannot physically see each other, and these duets are long said to be one of the most beautiful natural spectacles in the world.

When it comes to raising young, Primarina doesn't stick around for long. Popplio are already great swimmers at birth, so it stays by the newborn's side long enough to make sure it's strong and healthy. Primarina then encourages its young to join a colony, and vanishes back into the endless blue sea.

 **Special Warnings:** Like all Fairy-types, Primarina has a mean streak, and the pranks it occasionally plays have been known to cause harm to others unintentionally. It is considered one of the more benevolent Fairy-types, but remember to be careful if you spend time at the beach or in the water with your Primarina.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Primarina is a Pokemon that can give you Super Luck – combine its incredible Superpower with the natural abilities of both Water-types and Fairy-types, and you have an immensely powerful ally. Its talent to Sing is also super-effective!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I realized that – while writing Popplio's and Brionne's chapters – giving them the ability to manipulate the state of water for use in their attacks/performances made Primarina's abilities a little less remarkable. As a result, I buffed Primarina into what is essentially the Pokemon equivalent of a waterbender.**

 **…** **Come on, tell me that's not cool.**

 **Primarina: "Primaaaaaaa~. Ri-i-i-i-inaaa~.** ** _Grace us with your revieeeeeeews~. Many thaaaaaaanks~._** **"**


	11. Entry 10 - Pikipek

**Entry 10 – Pikipek**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Pikipek – "Picidae" (woodpecker family) and "peck"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Tsutsukera – "tsutsuki" (pecking) and "keratsutsuki" (woodpecker)

 **Dex Number:** 010

 **Classification:** Avian, Woodpecker Pokemon

 **Species:** _Rhamphacavas picoides_ – "woodpecker-like hollow beak"

 **Primary Type:** Normal. It is not known why all Flying-types that would ordinarily be classified as having no other elemental affiliation also share characteristics of Normal-types. It is thought that none of them possess a great enough control over the air itself to be considered solely Flying-types, hence the existence of a primary Normal-type classification to compensate.

 **Secondary Type:** Flying. Even fliers that have a primary type other than Normal almost always show insufficient natural qualities that doom them to being classified secondarily as Flying-types. Pikipek relies entirely on pecking attacks as its Flying-type repertoire, and doesn't show any sign of wind manipulation at all (offensively, at least).

 **Overall Description:** A common sight in the skies over Alola's islands, Pikipek is a diminutive bird that makes its home in gardens and thick forests around the region. Clad in primarily black feathers all over its tiny form, Pikipek also sports white plumage around its face and breast. Its head sports a bright red tuft, the only spot of color on its otherwise monochromatic body. Uniquely among avian Pokemon, its beak is conical in shape and its toes are arranged in a configuration biologists refer to as "zygodactyl", meaning that two of its toes point forward while the other two point backward.

Pikipek's beak is a multipurpose marvel of nature. Its most famous behavior is drilling holes in trees, producing an incredibly loud drumming or hammering noise. It does this for a number of reasons, the most obvious of which are as follows – hunting for food and nest-building. Solitary Pikipek sustain themselves mostly on insects and build their nests through the excavation of cavities in the bark. Their beaks are also as hard as steel and _extremely_ effective weapons, and with enough force applied, a small Pikipek is able to shatter rocks with a single peck.

Because Pikipek are communal breeders that flock together during the breeding season, they use their beaks for one other purpose at this time of year. The conical structure is well-suited for threading through tangles of vines, which they weave together to build enormous spider web-like structures upon which they raise their young.

It should not come as any surprise to learn that Pikipek depends almost solely on vision in its day-to-day life. Its wide blue eyes grant it extraordinarily good visual precision in its forest home – it can't pick out objects over long distances, like the Staraptor or Pidgeot families, but it can focus in on tiny objects in a cluttered environment, which is crucial for such a small bird in a dense forest. This also explains its shocking crimson crest – since Pikipek does not have a strong voice, it cannot rely on song to communicate with other birds, and so it uses its tuft for visual communication with others. The tuft can be used either to signal its comrades (when part of a flock) or warn others away from its territory (when solitary).

Visual communication, though, is not always reliable, especially over long distances. This is yet another reason for Pikipek's drumming behavior. The loud rapping notes it jackhammers into the bark of trees while hunting for bugs serves to advertise its location to other Pikipek. Careful studies done on the frequency and speed of Pikipek drumming ( _see cited articles, too numerous to list here_ ) show that its rhythm actually contains information about its mood, health, any predators in the area, and more, which other Pikipek can listen in and act on accordingly.

 **Personality:** Pikipek distinguishes itself from common bird Pokemon in other regions by being bolder and more curious. You won't find it inhabiting towns and cities as prolifically as Pidgey or Starly – and especially not Pidove, the definitive "city bird" – but despite it not being as familiar with humans as they are, this inhabitant of Alolan forests is an intensely curious Pokemon that rarely shows fear except around its natural predators. This Normal-and-Flying-type is similar to most other common avian Pokemon in that it is comfortable living around humans, but not so much that it won't react adversely to their immediate presence. They're bold enough to visit bird feeders and parks and will only fly away if they sense something approaching them, and so they make themselves known to people quite often.

Pikipek's curiosity is shown best in its inherent love of shiny things. It toys with such things whenever it finds them, pecking at them and moving them around with seemingly no purpose in mind, and will even fly off with them to store in its nest if it takes a particular shine (no pun intended) to them. Unlike Murkrow, which are always found in large groups and are aggressive enough to rob people of their valuables, Pikipek will opportunistically snatch any dropped item that catch their interest. It often takes these objects of fascination back to its nest, which it stores alongside excess food.

 **Habitat:** Pikipek and its family are found on every island, where they occur in abundance apart from Ula'ula. Except for the more urbanized areas, Pikipek can readily be found in almost any environment. Single individuals only need a small grove of trees to call home, so they can be sighted even in your own backyard provided you live in a rural area.

Despite how common these birds are, however, it is true that they prefer the denser forests to other locales, and flocks tend to gather only in these areas to raise their young. Outside of breeding season, each Pikipek separates from the flock to claim a small territory of its own. A Pikipek defends its territory by rapidly pecking at a tree, using the resulting rapping sound to announce its presence to any that might otherwise want to move in. The best Pikipek territories contain fallen trees, which are hotly contested over. A decomposing log is both a great source of insect food and serves as an excellent resonating chamber to broadcast territorial announcements far and wide.

 **Diet:** Like most small birds, the Woodpecker Pokemon feeds on a balanced selection of nuts, fruits, and insects. Berries are easy enough for it to find and eat, but the other parts of its diet require its multipurpose beak to acquire. Even the hardest nuts are drilled into and cracked open by its relentless hammering, while bugs that try and take refuge under tree bark are easily exposed by Pikipek's industrious efforts.

Pikipek will also go after Bug-type Pokemon, and is absolutely vicious when it attacks them. Larval Pokemon like Caterpie and Grubbin are incredibly plump and succulent, which – despite being almost the same size as this tiny bird – provide a veritable bounty of food and have no exoskeleton to defend against Pikipek's razor-sharp beak. Even Metapod are vulnerable to attack by Pikipek, although they ultimately don't provide much of a meal.

(Given that Metapod is able to harden its shell to the likeness of steel, it's probably a good thing for us that Pikipek doesn't hunt anything larger than that.)

 **Relationship with Humans:** Pikipek are numerous and one of the most frequently sighted Pokemon in Alola, so people are well aware of them. Like most common Pokemon, people tend to ignore Pikipek for the most part, but it can be a bit of a nuisance for farmers, since it dines on berries. However, fields of produce that find themselves under siege from marauding Bug-type Pokemon or swarms of insects will enthusiastically welcome this bug-eater.

Pikipek can also make a nuisance of itself because of its fascination with shiny objects. This can be a huge pain for anyone that loses their valuables – anyone you meet with a negative opinion of Pikipek is most likely someone who once lost something important and found that it had been scavenged by one of these birds. An Alolan proverb states "Something lost or something missed, check within the Pikipek nest", although this advice is rarely followed nowadays. Most people don't want to go through the trouble of searching a forest for one Pikipek hole, especially when so many objects are easily replaceable in today's materialistic age.

Interestingly, Trainers that spend enough time with this Pokemon are able to pick up on its current mood based on the speed and frequency of its constant pecking. There hasn't been much conclusive research on _how_ the connection is formed or how long it takes, but studies show that these Trainers nonetheless have a better understanding of their Pikipek partners than anyone else. Of course, it's long been known that Trainers quickly become familiar with the species of Pokemon they train, but being able to distinguish between different patterns of Pikipek pecking as a guide for what it's feeling is a particularly impressive feat.

 **Battle Prowess:** Pikipek is frail defensively, but packs remarkable offenses for something so small. Its main offensive moves are Peck and Rock Smash, but some individuals come with the innate knowledge of powerful attacks such as Brave Bird. Being small and maneuverable fliers, they are tricky to battle due to being so hard to hit. Pikipek also shows an affinity for sound-based moves like Supersonic, Echoed Voice, and even Boomburst, which become far more developed in its following Trumbeak stage.

Ability-wise, Pikipek can come with Keen Eye and Skill Link. While Skill Link admittedly is useless to Pikipek until it evolves, Keen Eye is a great ability for any Pokemon and is common amongst Flying-types.

Many, many Pikipek Trainers teach their Pokemon Brick Break. It is a rare skill for avian Pokemon to learn, relatively easy to teach, and helps defend against nasty Rock-types.

 **Affection:** Perhaps it is not as naturally friendly towards people as, say, traditional Starter Pokemon, but Pikipek is perfectly capable of forming a bond with its Trainer. It will engage in typical avian behaviors as nuzzling against its Trainer, pecking lightly at their fingers and other extremities, and attempting to preen them.

During the breeding season, Pikipek gather in large flocks, often the same flocks year after year. They don't do this to breed themselves, however – Pikipek, as it turns out, is a communally-breeding Pokemon, which means a large family group will pitch in to raise the offspring of a central breeding pair. By using their beaks (is there nothing it can't do?), Pikipek flocks work together to weave enormous nests out of vines for a Toucannon matriarch ( _see Toucannon entry for more details_ ). Pikipek itself is too young to breed, but instead of sitting through the season and letting that time go to waste like other juvenile birds, they actively help out their parents or close relatives raise a new generation of Pikipek hatchlings. In the past, it was theorized that Pikipek actually lacked reproductive organs, similar to Combee, since it takes on a purely worker-like role in comparison to Trumbeak and Toucannon.

On rare occasions, one will see a Rowlet working closely with a communal group of Pikipek. This happens when a Rowlet egg somehow finds itself in the resident Toucannon's nest, which won't happen often, but still more often than you'd think. The foreign hatchling, despite it not being from the same family, pitches in and does its share of work before it flies off to spend the rest of its life alone. This phenomenon will be explained further in the Toucannon entry.

Because of its social nature, Pikipek has no problems functioning on an average-sized team of Pokemon and, if they allow it, it will act just as affectionately towards its teammates as it does for its Trainer. It will also increase the amount of tree-hammering it normally does as an attempt to communicate with those closest to it, which is perfectly reasonable considering that it uses its percussive signals in the wild to communicate over long distances with its flock. In other words, a Pikipek that grows close to its Trainer and its team will start to see them as part of its family.

 **Special Warnings:** Mind the beak.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "A little bird with an unconventional fighting style, Pikipek comes packing tons of surprises for those that train them. It's easy to give it an Attack Order or two to win a battle quickly, but don't drag things out – it just doesn't have the defenses to Endure longer battles."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Probably the best "early-game bird" in my opinion, competing with Pidove for the top spot. It's so cute!**

 **Definitely took some inspiration from the anime in this chapter. Pikipek is shown to be a communal breeder in SM, with a whole family banding together to feed the nestlings. Additionally, they nest in large tangles of vines, and not tree holes. All in all, my interpretation of Pikipek takes inspiration from woodpeckers, African weavers, and scrub-jays.**

 **Pikipek: "Piki, pek pikipikipek!** ** _Leave some reviews for us, please!_** **"**


	12. Entry 11 - Trumbeak

**Entry 11 – Trumbeak**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Trumbeak – "trumpet" and "beak"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Kerarappa – "keratsutsuki" (woodpecker) and "rappa" (trumpet)

 **Dex Number:** 011

 **Classification:** Avian, Bugle Beak Pokemon

 **Species:** _Rhamphacavas buccinoides_ – "trumpet-like hollow beak"

 **Primary Type:** Normal. See Pikipek entry.

 **Secondary Type:** Flying. Its evolution into Trumbeak does not improve its ability to manipulate air, as it still primarily relies on pecking moves to inflict damage. It does learn a slightly wider range of Flying-type techniques, such as Roost, but the improvement is otherwise unremarkable.

 **Overall Description:** Trumbeak is a far bulkier and generally more unpleasant bird than its scrawny, amiable previous form, Pikipek. It's lost its huge red crest in favor of a more entirely monochrome plumage palette, the majority of its body being black with a white face and neck. The only splashes of color to be seen are a small red collar and a massive, orange beak. Its crest, while smaller and less flamboyant, is more elaborate than Pikipek's, while its wings have strengthened considerably.

Trumbeak's large beak, as well as having grown significantly larger from its previous evolutionary stage, has become far more developed and can now perform a wider variety of uses. As well as still being a good tool for poking around in trees and cracking hard nuts, its internal structure has become hollow. This makes it useful for two things – temporary food storage and vocal communication. Trumbeak does stash much of its food at its nest, just as Pikipek does, but carrying seeds, nuts, and fruits is much easier now that its beak has the capacity to hold onto large numbers of them. Additionally, when in a pinch, Trumbeak is able to launch some of its cargo at high speeds, which forms the basis of its projectile attacks.

It's no secret that before it evolves, Pikipek communicates mostly by displaying its bright red crest and hammering its beak into trees, while its song is only good for communicating at short range. However, when it does evolve, the hollow interior of its beak serves to amplify the sounds it makes and thus carry them across much larger distances – in other words, it functions as a resonating chamber. The end of Trumbeak's beak is also highly flexible, able to be bent in such ways as to alter its calls. It can even be shortened and lengthened at will, further enabling it to expand its frequency range. And it abuses this newfound ability as much as it possibly can, fully living up to its nickname as the "Bugle Beak Pokemon".

For most of each day, starting at the crack of dawn, the average Trumbeak will test out its vocal capabilities by singing out the most obnoxious range of chirps, squawks, shrieks, clicks, whistles, screeches, honks, buzzes, warbles, raps, chatters, and trills that you will ever hear. Additionally, those that build their nests closer to human society quickly learn how to bend their beaks into the correct shapes to best imitate the various sounds they are exposed to on a daily basis. Urban Trumbeak (relatively rare in all but the most rural settlements) have been regularly reported imitating car alarms, doorbells, bicycle horns, off-key musical instruments, and other annoying sounds. In total, Trumbeak has been officially recorded as making over a hundred different calls. Whenever Pokemon ornithologists are deep in the forests in Alola and believe that they've uncovered a previously undiscovered species, it's invariably a Trumbeak trying out a new song.

This Pokemon's feet are arranged in such a way in order to attain the best grip possible on a vertical surface. Because it spends so much time clinging to trees while wiggling its beak underneath the bark to get at the insects, this is a useful adaptation. Zygodactyl toes also benefit Pikipek as well (not mentioned in Pikipek's entry proper), due to the fact the Woodpecker Pokemon jackhammers its face into trees for countless long hours.

 **Personality:** Trumbeak is the rebellious teenager of the avian world (well, together with Dartrix). Whereas Pikipek are docile and perfectly willing to form large social groups, Trumbeak is territorial, aggressive, and slightly arrogant. It prefers to hang out alone and spend most of its time defending its territory. During the breeding season, few Trumbeak come back to their parents to help rear a new clutch of chicks ( _see Pikipek entry for previously established details_ ), but those that do are often surly and will argue with their brothers and sisters on a frequent basis. It's thought that this is the very reason most Trumbeak refuse to answer the Toucannon's call in the first place.

Actually, "rebellious teenager" is a fairly good description of Trumbeak, as that's exactly how it acts. It has a sense of pride that compels it to act on its own whims, often to the frustration of others. If Trumbeak is in a bad mood, it'll go out of its way to make someone else's life miserable. It certainly isn't above stealing food from smaller Pokemon if it sees an opportunity for an easy meal. Fortunately, its sense of self-preservation is as great as any other Pokemon's, and will make an effort not to annoy anything larger than it – well, on purpose, anyway.

It's certainly worth mentioning how possessive Trumbeak is. Like Pikipek, it stores a cache of food for later consumption, and the one thing it refuses to do with it is share. Trumbeak is _especially_ defensive of its territory, and will pick fights with others of its kind without hesitation. Normally its loud, variable songs are sufficient to keep other Trumbeak away, especially because the longer and louder it sings, the more likely it is that its dominance will go unchallenged. However, this is not always the case, and interactions between rival Trumbeak are always incredibly competitive. If a lengthy screaming match doesn't result in a clear winner (and the residents of the forest haven't already banded together to evict the infuriating Normal-and-Flying-types), the situation will quickly dissolve into an ugly brawl for the sake of determining which one is the stronger bird. Trumbeak's pride is at its greatest when it comes to members of its own species, and fatal injuries from territorial fights have been reported in certain Trumbeak that were too stubborn for their own good.

 **Habitat:** As with Pikipek, Trumbeak can be found on all four of the islands in the archipelago that makes up Alola, although they do not occur as abundantly on Ula'Ula Island as they do on the other three. They tend to reside in dense forest and are less common in towns and cities, but it is not unheard of for a Trumbeak to take up residence in a park or on the outskirts of a town, especially if there is a large concentration of trees in that area.

As mentioned in the previous section, Trumbeak is territorial and defends a large range from potential intruders. It does this by basically being as obnoxious as possible for as long as possible, singing loudly from its chosen perch for long periods of time each morning. Woe betide you if a Trumbeak decides it wants to take up residence in that tree growing next to your house. Nothing short of chopping the tree down will bring you any mercy – of course, that's not taking into account the possibility of the angry Trumbeak harassing you for days on end after you've destroyed its home. Fortunately for the Trumbeak, every other Pokemon in the vicinity will be driven away by the racket it makes, lessening the need for unnecessary conflict.

 **Diet:** Forsaking the insects it ravenously went after as a Pikipek, Trumbeak prefers eating copious amounts of berries and other fruits. This behavior likely stemmed from its much less active lifestyle – since Trumbeak spends far more time sitting on branches, making a nuisance of itself, than it did ramming its noggin into trees in its previous stage, it no longer needs large amounts of protein to fuel its active neck muscles. Not only that, its fruit-based diet does give it an ample supply of seeds it can store in its beak for defense.

Interestingly, many plants in Alola lack proper adaptations for spreading their seeds, even though their closest relatives on the mainland still retain these adaptations. It is highly likely that this degradation of an otherwise essential mechanism for reproduction is directly attributable to Trumbeak. It spreads seeds so prolifically in its own defense that it is probably the single most effective contributor to the spread of individual plant species in all of Alola. Most of the native flora have therefore responded to this habit by simply regressing to the point where they don't need to spread their own seeds – Trumbeak will surely do it for them.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Considering everything I've written in the above sections, it isn't that farfetched to assume that Trumbeak isn't a universally-loved Pokemon. It almost seems like the kind of Pokemon that would get on peoples' nerves, just a bit. One might even think that the majority of people actually feel quite ill-disposed towards it.

To be blunt, to say that Trumbeak is one of the least-appreciated Pokemon in Alolan society would be an understatement. While certainly not as despised as Incineroar and a few others, Trumbeak doesn't really contribute anything to the bountiful wilds of Alola except excessive noise. Generally speaking, the ancient Alolans regarded this Pokemon as nothing more than a nuisance, but public opinion of it improved _slightly_ after its role in the reproductive cycle of berry-producing plants was discovered and exploited for agriculture. Some farmers today keep Trumbeak around to collect seeds, eat the pests that invade their fields, discourage wild Trumbeak from approaching the veritable smorgasbord of fruity edibles, and even wake them up early enough in the morning to begin their daily chores.

When the perspectives are flipped, Trumbeak isn't like Pikipek in that it has an intense curiosity of humans and man-made objects. It acts more aloof and has no urge to investigate anything relating to humans, and loses its almost impulsive habit of collecting and storing shiny things. The only reason a wild Trumbeak would feel compelled to interact with someone would be if he or she were carrying berries or other fruit on them. Fortunately, while this Normal-and-Flying-type is intensely aggressive towards its own kind, this does not extend to humans unless it has been deliberately wronged or otherwise feels threatened. It knows better than to steal from something bigger than it, especially since it is not as quick as Wingull and doesn't have the advantage of numbers, like Murkrow.

A long-standing tradition in Alola states that when Trumbeak and Pikipek come flying into town, whoever offers food to them will be have good luck bestowed upon them. During the breeding season, these Pokemon venture far and wide to find food for the Toucannon leaders of their flock, and will take anything that isn't guarded. It is the way of the Alolans to share the bounty of food that their tropical region blesses them with, so every year they invite the birds to come and help themselves. It is the only time in which Trumbeak can regularly be found going out of its way to interact with humankind.

Interestingly, Trumbeak was particularly popular amongst television studios in the early 1900s, usually playing the role of a supremely irritating character that the protagonist would go to great lengths to hunt or otherwise remove, never to any avail. Human nature being what it is, those of us who have never encountered a Trumbeak for ourselves tended not to take pity on Wile E. Riolu or Mandibuzz Buzzard.

(Also, many stock bird calls used in films and nature documentaries to emphasize the exotic nature of a location are actually Trumbeak sounds. The more you know.)

 **Battle Prowess:** Trumbeak's beak is indeed as powerful as it was in its previous form, and it still excels at battering opponents with physical moves. However, Trumbeak's new inclination for sonic attacks allows it to use many sound-based moves with remarkable skill. If yours happens to know Boomburst, the most powerful sonic attack of all, then be sure to make good use of it!

Upon evolving and gaining sufficient experience, Trumbeak is able to learn a number of strategic moves. Fury Attack, Drill Peck, and Pluck are all favorable options just for Trumbeak's sheer power, while it also learns Screech to soften its opponents up and Roost to heal its wounds in exchange for a short period of vulnerability. Rock Blast makes use of the Bugle Beak's Pokemon habit of storing projectiles and firing them, surprising any Ice-types that would otherwise have the clear advantage.

Being able to learn Fury Attack and Rock Blast (and later, Bullet Seed) allows Trumbeak to make great use of its Skill Link ability, which ensures that moves that hit multiple times in succession are always used at their maximum capacity. Its other possible ability, Keen Eye, is also very useful in battle – used by many bird-like Pokemon as well, Keen Eye allows Trumbeak to resist attacks that would otherwise lower its accuracy, and completely ignore moves that boost its enemy's evasion.

 **Affection:** Just because it's loud, temperamental, and a bit of a loner doesn't mean that Trumbeak doesn't have loved ones. A Trumbeak under the ownership of a Trainer tends to be just as affectionate as any other Pokemon, expressing it in such standard avian ways as perching on its Trainer's shoulder and trying to preen them. It's also been noted that domestic Trumbeak tend to be calmer and less obnoxious than their wild counterparts, especially if they were raised as part of a Trainer's team since the Pikipek stage. Perhaps knowing that they're never alone and that someone always has their back helps tone down their normally territorial behavior.

Unlike Pikipek, it's rare to see more than a couple of Trumbeak in a communal flock during the breeding season. This is because Trumbeak are busy practicing their own mating rituals in preparation for the next stage of their life. Trumbeak themselves don't pair off, but males spend long hours trying out a range of different songs to attract females, who spend their time flitting between different performers and deciding which ones they like the most. Since they will live a sedentary lifestyle once they evolve into Toucannon, it's essential for a Trumbeak to figure out what kind of mate it wants to spend the rest of its life with.

However, for those few Trumbeak that do return to their nest to help in the breeding season, it is a valuable opportunity. Trumbeak's aggressive and proud nature allows it to take charge of part of the Pikipek flock, which it will lead out on routine trips away from the nest to gather food and nesting material. Because it will someday be leading an entire flock of its own when it evolves into Toucannon, it is essential for Trumbeak to learn how to be a responsible and effective leader. Fortunately, it takes several years for Trumbeak to evolve in the wild, so it can afford spending a few seasons off on its own to practice proper courtship, and then dedicate a season or two to lending its assistance in a communal flock and developing the necessary skills to be successful later in life.

 **Special Warnings:** Hope you're already used to setting an alarm clock every morning, because Trumbeak will do it for you whether you like it or not.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Trumbeak is a Pokemon that is heard more often than seen, oh yeah! With its more powerful beak and new love of sound-based moves, your Trumbeak won't just be bringing its Echoed Voice into battle, but everywhere it goes! Hope you Stockpiled some earplugs before you decided to catch this Pokemon!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I love Trumbeak's Japanese name. "Kerarappa" sounds awesome when you say it out loud. I had so much fun painting it as the most obnoxious bird possible, ha ha!**

 **I'm not sure why they gave Trumbeak a song/bugle gimmick, though. It doesn't really fit with Pikipek and Toucannon, and I've never heard anything about woodpeckers or toucans having remarkable singing abilities. So… Trumbeak's kind of a mystery to me, ha ha.**

 **Some useless, world-building Legendverse trivia for you – the Driflooney Tunes character that antagonizes Wile E. Riolu actually doesn't look much like a Trumbeak. Due to the cartoon being Unovan in origin, the creators went with a far more Tranquill-like design.**

 **Trumbeak: "BEEEEEEAAAAK!** ** _REVIIIIIIEEEEEW!_** **"**


	13. Entry 12 - Toucannon

**Entry 12 – Toucannon**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Toucannon – "toucan" and "cannon"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Dodekabashi – "dodekai" (huge) and "ōhashi" (toucan)

 **Dex Number:** 012

 **Classification:** Avian, Cannon Pokemon

 **Species:** _Rhamphacavas gravitormentum_ – "heavy artillery hollow beak"

 **Primary Type:** Normal. See Pikipek entry.

 **Secondary Type:** Flying. Toucannon, one might argue, is less of a Flying-type than its fellow Normal-and-Flying-types due to how it is actually a worse flier than both of its two pre-evolutions, Pikipek and Trumbeak. However, its signature move, Beak Blast, deals with using compressed and heated air to fire a projectile with incredible force, and it possesses the same amount of skill with which it uses other Flying-type techniques.

 **Overall Description:** It's difficult, nigh impossible in fact, to mistake the distinctive Toucannon for any other Pokemon. Alola's largest native Flying-type, it wears a stylish coat of predominantly black plumage contrasted by the white plumage covering its neck and breast. Bits of colored feathers pop out against this monochrome background, namely yellow on either side of its face and red at the base of its tail. Its most obvious feature is the enormous, banana-shaped beak that extends out in front of it. At its other end, a pair of sturdy legs and tail feathers help it prop up this enormous facial feature.

Upon evolving, Toucannon's beak becomes far too large and awkward to use as a tool for percussive long-distance communication, finding food hidden in tree trunks, or even vocalizing effectively. Indeed, the loud and irritating voice it used as a Trumbeak has dwindled to nothing more than a low growl, useless for communicating at long range (most of the time, as will be elaborated upon later). While the beak is definitely not heavy – it's hollow, just as in its Trumbeak stage – it is large enough to nevertheless be fairly cumbersome and difficult to carry. As a consequence, Toucannon's wings have regressed slightly and it does not spend a lot of time flying, preferring to hop among closely-spaced tree branches and browse for fruit. When it does fly, it's usually only for short distances.

What, then, could Toucannon's beak be used for, if it has lost its significance in all of these useful functions and even proves itself as a hindrance when flying? The answer may surprise you – it is specifically designed for use as an incredibly potent projectile weapon.

Like Trumbeak, Toucannon stores the seeds of its meals inside its beak to launch as a defense mechanism. However, in Toucannon's case, the internal structure is far more complex and includes what is known to Pokemon biologists as a "thermal resonating chamber". This special chamber is normally empty, but when forced into a situation that requires the use of this dangerous natural weapon, Toucannon is able to force air inside to build up pressure, and then rapidly heat it up. The heated air naturally expands until the confines of the thermal resonating chamber can't keep it contained, upon which it exits explosively and loudly – propelling its projectiles out through the mouth and into its target.

(The Alolan Pokedex gives this process the simpler explanation of being caused by explosive gas igniting within its beak, which isn't too far off.)

Other chambers, adjacent to the thermal resonating chamber, are used to store Toucannon's "ammo". Depending on what move it is using, Toucannon won't need much pressure to launch them. However, its most powerful attacks require it to wait for the thermal resonating chamber to fully heat up, which results in the surface of its beak reaching extraordinarily high temperatures. Any enemy Pokemon that tries to get too close to Toucannon while it's waiting will be inflicted with severe burns – which they'll swiftly forget about once Toucannon gives them something far more painful to worry about seconds later.

Toucannon might be an awkward flier, but when standing in one place, it is actually very sturdy and difficult to force off balance. As a result of having to carry its huge beak around, its talons are arranged in the same zygodactyl configuration as its pre-evolved forms, allowing it to grab onto tree branches with the sturdiest grip possible. In addition, its tail feathers have fused together into a flat, support-like structure to act as a counterbalance for its beak – without it, Toucannon would most likely spend most of its time struggling not to fall over. It also performs much the same function as a bicycle's kickstand, giving Toucannon something to lean back on when it fires one of its more powerful projectiles.

 **Personality:** All that time and effort a Trumbeak spends on protecting its territory, leading its own group of Pikipek during the breeding season, and practicing its own mating rituals eventually pays off when it becomes Toucannon. Finally, it has outgrown its rebellious phase and has matured into a far calmer and wiser Pokemon. Toucannon is stoic, proud, and silent, preferring to reserve its emotions for when they are needed. Unlike its previous form, Toucannon almost never reacts without thinking first, which is especially important during the breeding season – instead of looking after just itself and its partner, it has an entire extended family to watch out for, which is a task that puts its decision-making and leadership skills to the test.

Toucannon is often mistaken as an angry Pokemon due to its perpetually stern facial expression. Sure, it doesn't suffer fools gladly and will scold a member of its flock that acts up or slacks off too much, but it isn't in a constant state of rage. To others, Toucannon appears more to be in a state of intense concentration, its eyes squinted shut as if giving serious thought to something. And indeed, it goes about its everyday business with a methodical calmness, considering its actions carefully before taking any kind of action.

But, even though Toucannon is more composed and isn't typically aggressive, that doesn't mean it _can't_ get mad. It generally keeps to itself while going about its business, and even when it's attacked, it hangs around just long enough to give a quick counterattack before taking the first chance it has to escape. But invade its territory – _especially_ when it has eggs or chicks to protect – and it will fly into a rage. Approaching a Toucannon's communal nest is a very unwise idea for most, because if your intentions are malicious or unclear, it will respond with a projectile attack capable of shattering a boulder to fragments.

 **Habitat:** Toucannon is not nearly as common as its two predecessors, favoring the depths of well-forested areas in which to make its territory. Melemele and Akala, being the two islands boasting the largest areas of forest and jungle, are where Toucannon is more predominantly found. The islands of Ula'ula and Poni do have their own Toucannon populations, but due to being made up of mostly open terrain, this Normal-and-Flying-type is much rarer there.

Such a large bird requires a large territory, and each Toucannon takes up several acres of forest for its own (sharing it with another if they are a mated pair). For most of the year, they slowly and methodically patrol their territories each day, nabbing their meals as they keep on the move, and nest in tree hollows that were made by Pikipek and Trumbeak. Of course, even the largest Trumbeak hole would be insufficient to hold two birds of Toucannon's size, so when they find a new hollow to call home, their first course of action is to dig it out further with their deceptively strong legs.

During the breeding season, Toucannon pairs forgo their private tree hollows and instead nest out in the open. After days or even weeks of calling, their Pikipek and Trumbeak relatives will arrive to assist their breeding efforts. The communal nest takes the form of a massive net of woven vines and branches that hangs over the forest floor, and these are repaired and reused each year. At this time of year, the Toucannon remain at the nest and stalwartly refuse to budge, relying on their younger helpers to guard the territory – and do everything else – for them.

 **Diet:** Being unable to dig through thick tree bark for insects and the occasional Bug-type Pokemon – at least, without completely destroying the tree in question – Toucannon lives a generalist lifestyle, happily gulping down whole anything that will fit in its beak. And because I've already well established that beak's enormous size, this category is equally as large. Toucannon predominantly goes for berries, passively plucking them from tree branches, but will also go for nuts and larger fruit too. It is well within Toucannon's power to bash harder items against rocks and rip the larger ones into more manageable pieces.

Occasionally, either when fruit becomes hard to find or just for a dietary supplement, Toucannon will turn to more carnivorous habits. It may raid the nests of smaller Pokemon for eggs, which are easy for it to crack. More rarely, it will actively hunt, using its beak to seize Alolan Rattata and break their necks. Any Bug-type Pokemon too slow to get away will find themselves disappearing into Toucannon's wide gape, as well. Bounsweet is also a Pokemon that is commonly hunted by Toucannon, although since that species looks and smells so much like fruit, it's quite possible that Toucannon eats them mostly by accident. It certainly finds them edible either way.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Toucannon's tall, proud stance and immense, colorful beak have made it an instantly recognizable symbol of the tropical Alola region the world over. This exotic bird has had its image plastered onto more T-shirts, airliners, tourist bureaus, fruit cocktails, cereal boxes, and merchandising logos than you can imagine.

In Alola, this Pokemon has an even more intimate significance for the region's culture. The native Alolans have long known of this Pokemon's ability to band together a family of Pikipek and Trumbeak every year, and see it as a natural leader and a Pokemon to be respected. Knowing that Pikipek flocks fly out to gather food for Toucannon and its chicks, a tradition was started long ago that if you were generous enough to offer your own food, the tapus would smile down upon you and grant you good fortune. Another grand tradition involved the use of Toucannon at Alolan wedding ceremonies – because of the Cannon Pokemon's habit of keeping the same mate throughout its life, it was associated with fidelity and mutual love. It was, and still is, a tradition to bring Toucannon pairs to weddings as a blessing for the newly unified couple.

On Melemele Island, there is a place known as Ten Carat Hill where a mysterious abandoned shrine can be found. It is said that if a Trainer manages to find this shrine, they will obtain a rare item known as a Z-Crystal. These pedestals are associated with the Island Challenge and the special Totem Pokemon that Trainers must face on their journeys. I believe it is likely that a Totem Toucannon once resided at Ten Carat Hill, holding the sacred duty of protecting the Flynium-Z from all except those who proved themselves worthy.

Due to the great importance of family in its life as a wild Pokemon, Toucannon is a fiercely loyal Pokemon and is one of the most dependable partners a Trainer could ask for. Even though it isn't technically the leader, it will still act like one and help its Trainer out with anything they need, such as disciplining misbehaving Pokemon . Trainers can trust Toucannon to put its endless patience and leadership skills to good use, and be the voice of reason or a peacemaker when two members of the team start to fight. Whereas most avian Pokemon can be short-tempered and even violent, Toucannon is valued for its calm demeanor.

Toucannon has a very special relationship with another well-known and revered bird of Alola – that is, Decidueye. You may have been curious about my mention of Rowlet back in Pikipek's entry ( _see that entry if you don't recall the details_ ), and the fact is that Toucannon will happily adopt any Rowlet eggs that find their way into its nest. This is most often by accident, but under very rare circumstances, a Decidueye that is somehow unable to care for its offspring will approach a Toucannon's nest in hopes that the Normal-and-Flying-type will take in the unhatched egg. Because Decidueye are protectors of the forests that Toucannon lives in, this wise bird will hardly ever turn down such a request.

 **Battle Prowess:** Whereas Pikipek mostly battled using its beak for physical moves, and Trumbeak added ranged sonic blasts to its arsenal, Toucannon can utilize both but much prefers using projectiles to both abuse its powerful attack stat and to strike opponents from a safe distance. While it does learn some new physical and sonic moves – most notable of which are Hyper Voice and Drill Peck – Toucannon's most effective attacks make use of its hollow beak's thermal resonating chamber.

Toucannon mostly uses Bullet Seed and Rock Blast in the wild, which work wonders in repelling Pokemon that utilize some of their natural weaknesses – namely, Rock and Ice. However, when under tutelage of a Trainer, Toucannon has been known to become capable of firing even more powerful projectiles, like Overheat, Flash Cannon, Seed Bomb, and even Gunk Shot. The sheer strength of the Cannon Pokemon's beak should not be underestimated, despite its unwieldy appearance.

Beak Blast is a move that only Toucannon can learn. Strangely, it is classified as a Flying-type move rather than a Fire-type move. After taking extra time to heat up its beak's thermal chamber to maximum levels, Toucannon will compress the air inside until it reaches critical levels, using the heat and pressure to unleash a deafening blast that makes it live up to its name as the Cannon Pokemon. The Beak Blast technique is, in fact, comparable to actual cannon fire when it comes to speed, force, and noise. It can cause grievous and often fatal injuries to smaller Pokemon, and so Trainers must be extremely careful to only use this move against Pokemon that have the defenses to resist being outright killed by it. Toucannon's other projectile attacks are unleashed in the same way, but require only a minimal amount of heat to launch.

Toucannon's biggest weakness in battle is its lack of depth perception. That enormous beak restricts its range of vision so much that it can't afford to face its opponent head-on – in fact, the area directly in front of it is a massive blind spot. It has to position itself at an angle so that it can see where its opponent is standing before quickly turning and firing a blast. With plenty of training, though, Toucannon can become adept at triangulating even a moving foe's position and landing an accurate strike.

 **Affection:** As has been mentioned in both Pikipek and Trumbeak's entry, these birds come together with Toucannon to breed in large flocks. These flocks, specifically, are headed by either one Toucannon or a mated pair, and are made up of their children from past generations. Pikipek cannot breed and Trumbeak are too inexperienced, so instead of spending their entire time alone, they return to their parents year after year to help raise a new clutch of brothers and sisters. While the younglings guard the territory and fly out in search of food, the Toucannon pair – of which the female is dominant, referred to as the "matriarch" – remain behind to guard their eggs. Toucannon mate for life, staying together even after their flock has dispersed, and unlike most other Flying-types, will never choose another partner even if their mate has perished.

This sense of community is what allows Toucannon to get along so well with its Trainer and any other Pokemon on the team. Despite how stern it looks on the outside, it has no trouble with displaying affection and will gently nuzzle and preen its Trainer, showing great tact and sensitivity you wouldn't think possible with such a large beak. It's also not above showing a bit of mischievousness from time to time, giving a surprise nip or flying out of reach when their Trainer expects its usual brand of affection. Perhaps because of its serious expression, it realizes that people will be caught off guard by this playfulness, and it takes amusement in that fact.

Toucannon has been known to develop a romantic attraction for its Trainer. Perhaps this is unsurprising, considering what I've already said about its mating habits and faithful nature towards those close to it. Curiously enough, even if its Trainer declines its advances and it accepts its Trainer's wishes, it will continue to act as loyal and unwavering as if it hadn't been rejected. It won't push any further, but it will nevertheless remain devoted and it will never form another romantic attachment. If you think about it, the life of a domestic Toucannon is quite like that of a wild one – except that its Trainer stands in for what would've been another Toucannon, and the other Pokemon on the team are like its flock. In other words, even when its love goes unrequited, it will always think of the Trainer as its partner and its eye will never wander elsewhere… at least, until the Trainer finds a partner of his or her own. Only then will Toucannon move on, perhaps at last finding happiness with another of its kind.

… Reminds me of my Unfezant, in a way.

 **Special Warnings:** If you didn't purchase earplugs when your Toucannon was in its Trumbeak stage, make sure to do it before trying out its Beak Blast in battle.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "If you like the smell of Spike Cannon fire in the morning, then Toucannon is the Pokemon for you. Its attacks come out blazingly hot and with the Pure Power to decimate your foes! On top of that, its loyalty and calm demeanor ensure that it's a reliable partner both on and off the battlefield!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I used a Skill Link Toucannon named Toco in Ultra Sun, and I had a _BLAST_.**

 **Yes, in the Legendverse version of Alola, the pedestal containing the Flynium-Z at Ten Carat Hill is indeed guarded by a Totem Toucannon. Or at least, it was in the past. I wonder what the Trial would be like? Seeing as how the pedestal is in a hard-to reach location, maybe the pre-Totem challenge would simply be reaching it.**

 **Fun fact – Toucannon in French is known as "Bazoucan", as in "bazooka toucan". It's right up there with Octillery and Clawitzer in terms of terrifying weaponry.**

 **Finally, it always bothered me how Toucannon doesn't directly face its opponent when sent into battle in the games. It wasn't until much later that I realized it wouldn't be able to see them if it did. Duh.**

 **Toucannon: "Touca, cannon…** ** _Please review…_** **"**


	14. Entry 13 - Yungoos

**Entry 13 – Yungoos**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Yungoos – "young" and "mongoose"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Youngoose – same as above

 **Dex Number:** 013

 **Classification:** Mustelid, Loitering Pokemon

 **Species:** _Glutovenator impatiens_ – "impatient gluttonous hunter"

 **Primary Type:** Normal. Yungoos has no elemental affiliation, cementing it firmly as a primary Normal-type.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** If you visit Alola for more than a few days and don't know how to identify a Yungoos by then, then I don't know if that's impressive or just sad. The most common small mammalian Pokemon in Alola, Yungoos is easily distinguished from Pokemon of similar size by its long, slinky body covered in tawny fur. A single stripe of yellow-gold fur runs along its back from its head to its tail, and another down its neck and belly. The head is small and round, most of it taken up by its enormous mouth (which is filled with razor-sharp fangs). Its four legs may be short, but it is a deceptively fast runner, and its ears are small, but its sense of smell is keen enough to make up for that.

One of the first things you'll notice if you're raising a Yungoos, or have spent enough time in the rural or wilderness areas of Alola, is that it is an incredibly voracious eater. A common fact given by Pokedexes is that much of its internal anatomy is taken up by its stomach. While this is true, it is not the direct cause of its ravenous appetite. Rather, the opposite is true. Due to Yungoos's high metabolism, it must consume more food than other Pokemon its size in order to survive, and so its stomach has evolved to be bigger in order to accommodate larger meals. In those rare times when it has fed itself to satiety, Yungoos will find itself too weighed down – and "filled out", so to speak – to move until it has digested.

Far more often, Yungoos is a lean, mean, eating machine. Its body is flexible and sleek, far more so than any feline Pokemon's. Its layer of fur is also smooth and makes it look thicker than it really is. By a combination of its own flexibility and its fur acting almost like a lubricant, Yungoos can slip into tight crevices and move freely through twisty tunnels better than you'd think was possible. It uses its own agility and maneuverability to great effect in its day-to-day life, which revolves mostly around hunting and not being hunted.

Yungoos' most impressive adaptation for its constantly active lifestyle are its triangular fangs, enormous for a Pokemon of its size. A Pokemon that needs to eat as often as Yungoos can't afford to be picky with what it comes across, and so its teeth are designed to crush, tear, and chew up almost anything that enters its mouth. These teeth are deeply rooted and unlikely to be pulled free when Yungoos is struggling with its prey, and also give it a superb grip when tackling something larger than itself. They inflict deep wounds on smaller Pokemon and cause more damage the longer Yungoos holds on, so bigger Pokemon that try to shake it off can find themselves with grievous – although not always life-threatening – injuries.

 **Personality:** Being constantly hungry would certainly have an effect on your temper, and so Yungoos is usually aggressive and mean. Like other Normal-types, Yungoos is still perfectly tame and can be trained fairly easily. However, this Normal-type will quickly turn its fangs on its allies if they tick it off. Making it angry isn't hard to do, especially if you've only just recently caught it from out of the wild. This tendency to bite even when it's in a relatively good mood does nothing to help its already sour reputation amongst the people of Alola.

However, this doesn't mean that Yungoos can't be trained – it's just a little more impulsive and tenacious than most common Pokemon. Keeping it well-fed is a must, since the hungrier it gets, the shorter its temper becomes. In worst-case scenarios, a starving Yungoos will even try to attack and eat its Trainer, or at least take a juicy chunk out of their leg. Unfortunately, incidents like this aren't as rare as they should be. It's easy to forget that this small Pokemon needs more food than average, and so ignorant Trainers are more likely to get attacked. This has led to people mistaking Yungoos for a berserk, untrainable Pokemon and releasing it. It doesn't help that Yungoos is so easily accessible that it's often a beginner's first catch.

When it's not hungry, Yungoos is harmless, if a bit grumpier than most. It's not a social Pokemon, but it's also a fast learner and will work as part of a team when the situation calls for it. Just remember to keep the more curious or hot-tempered Pokemon away from it, otherwise Yungoos will probably end up starting a fight when it lashes out at them.

 **Habitat:** Yungoos can be encountered in great abundance on every island in the archipelago. While there is no particular habitat that Yungoos prefers – wild ones have been spotted everywhere from urban environments to the base of volcanoes – they seem to be most plentiful in grassy or partially forested areas, with plenty of tall grass or bushes for them to hide in.

One would never think that Yungoos could not be found in Alola at all over twenty years ago, but the truth of the matter is that they are not native to the region, like many of the species that were introduced by the settlers of Kanto and Johto when they colonized. They are not from Kanto either, however – they were intentionally introduced from another region, which I will cover in greater detail below. In the present day, Yungoos is so common that it is widely considered a pest.

Yungoos has no set territory, at least in the traditional sense. Rather, this Normal-type remains constantly on the move, wandering between locations where food is most plentiful. Individual Yungoos take different pathways between each spot, choosing the paths where it knows it has the best chance of running into something edible, but some believe that it actually prioritizes paths where it is less at risk of encountering a predator ( _see cited research articles on Yungoos territory choices based on food versus safety_ ). Regardless of its reasoning, it takes Yungoos a long time to come up with a good map of its habitat, but once it does, it diligently patrols these same areas day after day. It has incredible stamina, necessary for it to keep up such constant activity, and even then it becomes so exhausted that it frequently just collapses where it stands when night falls. Once it awakens, it can pick up right where it left off.

(Where the classification "Loitering Pokemon" came from, I'll never know.)

 **Diet:** With an appetite that is very rarely satiated, Yungoos will cram whatever it can into its mouth to be crushed and digested. As noted before, its teeth are well-suited to crunching up almost any edible matter, be it berries or Pokemon flesh. Yungoos is an active hunter that, despite technically being omnivorous, prefers fresh prey and will go after other Pokemon whenever it can. It will attack anything smaller than or the same size as it without hesitation, chasing them down before overpowering them with its immensely-powerful jaws. Yungoos is well-equipped for this hunting method – its flexible body enables it to follow its prey wherever it tries to hide, and it has the stamina to keep up a lengthy chase. Its absolute favorite meal is Alolan Rattata, which it kills easily with a powerful bite to the skull, although the two species seldom cross paths due to being active at different times of the day.

Yungoos will also go after Pokemon larger than itself (although not _too_ much larger) if it's feeling hungry enough. Pokemon up to the size of a Marowak will find themselves subjected to a violent attack, during which Yungoos will latch on with its fangs and refuse to let go. Its foe's struggles will cause the wounds made by Yungoos' fangs to deepen and/or widen, resulting in massive blood loss if it can't get away quickly enough. The grievous wounds cause prominent scars if the victim survives the encounter. Particularly desperate Yungoos will attack humans in this fashion as well, so be very wary when wading through thick underbrush or tall grass.

Interestingly, Yungoos don't seem to have any interest in Alolan Raticate. On the flip side, Alolan Raticate can and do eat Yungoos. This changes when Yungoos evolves into Gumshoos, which Alolan Raticate is terrified of.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Yungoos isn't much loved by the general population of Alola. It tends to be ignored at best and scorned at worst – the latter most frequently when it's found inhabiting an urban area. Their aggressive nature and constant hunger often lead them to steal food in public areas and even invade peoples' homes in search of sustenance. Basically, Yungoos is considered as much of a pest as Joltik and Bunnelby in other parts of the world. It puts stress on the local environment, it's bothersome – sometimes even dangerous – and it's absolutely _everywhere_.

This is ironic because when Yungoos was first introduced to Alola, it was very few in number and actually _welcomed_ by the natives. This was because before the introduction of Yungoos, Alola was suffering from a very different kind of pest problem. The Kanto and Johto settlers that colonized the islands had brought hordes of Rattata and Raticate with them, which devastated the local environment with their ravenous appetites, constant gnawing behavior, and potential to spread diseases. Yungoos, at the time, was a little-known Pokemon that was recognized by biologists to be a prolific hunter of small mammals, so a fair few were collected and shipped to Alola in hopes that they'd take care of the foreign pests.

Well… it backfired. We're still not too sure what exactly went wrong, but the end result was the Rattata and Raticate developing nocturnal lifestyles to avoid the diurnal Yungoos, becoming the Alolan Rattata and Raticate that exist in Alola today. The Yungoos, meanwhile, found other food sources and exploded in number to the point where they simply couldn't be exterminated. Fortunately, the predators of Alola are now familiar with this new species and dine on it regularly, and Alolan Rattata as well. (But this has still done little to curb their numbers.)

This ravenous Normal-type has had such an impact on the environment that many once-common Alolan species have restricted ranges and require conservation aid from the Aether Foundation. In fact, when it was decided that the Aether Foundation's main branch would be moved to the Alola region, it was Yungoos and various other invasive species that formed the basis of their reasoning. There are simply that many endangered Pokemon in Alola, thanks to human activity and the introduction of foreign Pokemon, and thus the Aether Foundation's conservationist activities are needed here more than anywhere else.

 **Battle Prowess:** Yungoos is weak by Pokemon standards, but against unevolved opponents, it can hold its own. Except for its attack stat, none of its battle properties are anything to write home about, but it is worth mentioning that Yungoos can be tricky to defeat with its flexibility and stamina, allowing it to wear its foes down under the guidance of a clever Trainer. It prefers close-range fighting with moves like Tackle, Bite, and Pursuit, but also has several status moves that are common amongst small Normal-types – Leer, Sand Attack, and Odor Sleuth are all there to help Yungoos beast even larger foes in combat.

Yungoos can have one of several different abilities to give it an offensive edge. Strong Jaw doubles the power of any move that involves the use of its powerful teeth, and Adaptability lets it… well, adapt to its opponent and gives its Normal-type moves an additional power boost. Stakeout is the third ability, and it's only been found on Yungoos and its evolved form. If an opponent retreats in battle, Stakeout allows Yungoos to get the jump on whatever comes out to replace it, nailing it with a surprise attack. This is more useful in battles against other Trainers than against wild Pokemon, since wild Pokemon are unlikely to have allies backing them up.

 **Affection:** As detailed above, Yungoos isn't naturally social and tends to be aggressive, thanks to its immense hunger driving it to constantly hunt. It's also low on the food chain and isn't usually too enthusiastic about interacting with anything that's significantly larger than it – unless it's starving enough to try and take a bite out of them regardless. In its calmer moments, Yungoos can still be irritable and standoffish, but that doesn't mean it's incapable of showing affection. When your Yungoos allows you to make physical contact with it and willingly curls up against you to sleep, that means it feels safe around you and trusts you to protect it. Feeding this Pokemon is obviously the best way to get close to it, since seeing you as a source of good food will discourage it from attacking you out of hunger and convince it that you care about its well-being.

While Yungoos can certainly harbor feelings of affection towards its Trainer, there is no record of this Pokemon developing romantic attachments to them. Additionally, Yungoos is not yet mature enough to breed and successfully raise offspring.

 **Special Warnings:** None. Well, not quite. Make sure you remember to feed it regularly. Four meals a day with some snacks in between should keep it from biting your hand off when you try to pet it.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Yungoos' Bite is worse than its bark, oh yeah! Keeping this feisty Pokemon is almost more trouble than it's worth, but some beginners find that its sheer strength against other unevolved Pokemon makes up for the Pain Split! Just make sure it has plenty to chew and Swallow, yeah?"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I normally don't care about the standard "early-game rodent/small mammal" in every game, but I like Yungoos. I find its smooth, slinky design really appealing, and its "grrrrr" expression is strangely endearing. Besides, mustelids are cool.**

 **Yungoos: "Goos goos!** ** _Want reviews!_** **"**


	15. Entry 14 - Gumshoos

**Entry 14 – Gumshoos**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Gumshoos – "gumshoe" and "mongoose"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Dekagoose – "deka" (detective) and "mongoose"

 **Dex Number:** 014

 **Classification:** Mustelid, Stakeout Pokemon

 **Species:** _Glutovenator ignavus_ – "lazy gluttonous hunter"

 **Primary Type:** Normal. Gumshoos has no elemental affiliation, cementing it firmly as a primary Normal-type.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** The much more accurately-named "Stakeout Pokemon" can be described in a sentence as a bigger, angrier-looking Yungoos. Gumshoos has a body which is much thicker than that of its previous form, and is covered in a layer of dense brown-and-yellow fur. Like Yungoos, the yellow fur takes the form of a pair of stripes running all the way down its body. It stands on two sturdy legs, while it keeps its front legs free and safely out of the way. Its beady eyes sit partially obscured underneath a distinctive cap of particularly thick fur, while a button-shaped nose and a sharp-toothed scowl complete the image.

The purpose of Gumshoos' almost toupee-like cap (or "casque" amongst Pokemon biologists) is currently unknown to science, although the leading theory is that it provides cushioning against blows to the head. Whatever its purpose, there is a trade-off in that it partially obstructs Gumshoos' vision, leaving its eyesight weak. However, to make up for this, its senses of smell and hearing are better than they were when it was a Yungoos. This is actually a huge advantage that Gumshoos has over Yungoos when hunting – as detailed in a later section, Gumshoos is a sit-and-wait predator instead of an active hunter. Better smell and hearing allows it to track its prey much better than Yungoos can, without actually needing a visual image of its intended target in order to find it. Gumshoos only requires its eyesight when navigating its immediate environment, and when its prey has come close enough for it to strike.

The process of evolution has allowed Gumshoos' body to advance further. Like many other Pokemon, this development involves a switch from quadrupedalism to bipedalism, which in turn frees its front limbs to perform other possible tasks, and allows its brain to further develop. This Stakeout Pokemon is not nearly as fast and maneuverable as Yungoos is, but it is much more intelligent and resourceful to make up for this. Gumshoos is also stocky and durable where Yungoos is dainty and frail, using its thick tail to provide extra balance for its stance. Because it isn't nearly as active as its younger form is, it can afford to trade in its speed for additional bulk and stamina.

Speaking of which, stamina happens to be where Gumshoos is truly impressive. Its metabolism has noticeably slowed down since evolving from the ravenous Yungoos, but all this means is that it can keep going for much longer on less fuel. However, it is capable of putting on quick bursts of speed if the situation calls for it, and it can also switch to moving on two legs to moving on all fours when necessary. So adding "versatility" to Gumshoos' list of strong points would not be unfounded.

 **Personality:** Immediately, you will notice a significant change in this Pokemon's demeanor when it evolves from Yungoos. Whereas Yungoos was constantly aggressive and quick to anger, Gumshoos is far less active and has an incredibly patient nature. And I mean "patient" in every sense of the word – it's slow-tempered and doesn't often show anger, it's able to put up with the company of other Pokemon for extended periods of time, and it's an expert at staying put for hours on end and waiting for its dinner to come along. Indeed, that last one is what Gumshoos is most famous for, putting its endless patience to the test as a prime example of a sit-and-wait predator. It's remarkable just how much Gumshoos is able to endure when it sets its mind to it, remaining unmoved even when the temperature climbs or when a larger Pokemon appears in the area.

Gumshoos' tenacity forms the basis for its strength in battle. It fights ferociously when necessary, but seeks to conserve its energy as much as possible in between blows. While Yungoos would fight at full throttle and, despite its stamina, eventually become fatigued, Gumshoos can battle for far longer. Indeed, a common battle strategy for this Normal-type is to wear down its opponent by dodging their attacks and responding with half-hearted attacks of its own – essentially, it waits patiently for its opponent to tire itself out before beginning its counterattack in earnest.

As a result of Gumshoos' natural tolerance, it's much friendlier and more approachable than its pre-evolved form. It's nowhere near as much of a problem to raise as Yungoos is, being content in the presence of human company, even more so than the company of other Pokemon in some cases. However, it still seems to prefer solitude to social interaction when given the choice. It can also be quite stubborn on occasion, sometimes infuriatingly so – perhaps a cognitive by-product of that very same patience that normally works in the Trainer's favor.

 **Habitat:** Gumshoos, as with Yungoos, can be found easily on every island in Alola, although in not nearly as great numbers. It's still common enough to have become a staple in many large predators' diets, and to be considered a problem by environmentalists and pest control groups. Gumshoos much prefers to inhabit forests, grassy areas, and dry scrubland – the sort that encompasses almost all of Poni Island and a decent chunk of Ula'ula Island – but occasionally can be found making a living in urban settlements as well. If you do encounter a Gumshoos in a populated area, it will most likely be in a park with plenty of cover from tall grass and bushes, or an alleyway with cover instead being provided by waste bins and piles of trash.

Unlike the wandering Yungoos, Gumshoos does in fact stake a wide territory and keeps its patrolling within its boundaries. It doesn't normally tolerate other Gumshoos encroaching on its turf, and territorial battles involve standoffs in which each Pokemon attempts to out-bluff the other with their teeth and claws. Fights can occur, but this is rare – Gumshoos is so stubborn that these threat displays frequently go on until one of them decides that it has better things to do. Nine times out of ten, it is the invader that gives in, since it doesn't have the luxury of having a set area in which it can find food – it has to try its luck elsewhere.

It should be noted that Verdant Cavern on Melemele Island has an enormous population of Yungoos and Gumshoos, and is where these Normal-types can be most reliably encountered. At night, they retreat back to their dens and don't emerge until sunrise, which allows the cavern's _other_ population of Alolan Rattata and Raticate to come out without fear of attack.

 **Diet:** Its diet having not changed since its evolution, Gumshoos consumes a fairly equal mix of berries, other plant matter, and smaller Pokemon. As with Yungoos, Alolan Rattata is its favorite treat, but it hardly ever encounters this nocturnal Pokemon, so it is considered a rare delicacy. Instead, Gumshoos more often finds itself dining on other small mammals, which it prefers simply because they're easier to track down and catch. These include Buneary, Growlithe, Rockruff, etc.

As was made clear in earlier sections, Gumshoos is a Pokemon whose hunting strategy revolves around waiting for its food to come to it – the complete opposite of Yungoos' strategy. Using its advanced sense of smell, Gumshoos can detect traces of where prey Pokemon have recently tread. When it finds a suitable location, such as a place where its prey regularly marks its territory, it will put its incredible patience to good use and wait until something walks by. It will wait from dawn to dusk if it has to, but its diurnal nature ensures that it will give up and fall asleep on the spot once night falls. This is why the classification of "Stakeout Pokemon" is such a good fit for this amazingly tenacious Normal-type.

While it normally goes after other mammals, Gumshoos isn't picky and will gladly attack any small Pokemon that wanders past, especially if it has been kept waiting for a long period of time.

 **Relationship with Humans:** A former Champion of Unova looked uncannily similar to a Gumshoos.

… I just thought that would be an interesting factoid.

Moving right along to actually relevant information, Gumshoos is an odd case when it comes to how the people of Alola get along with it. The Stakeout Pokemon is an invasive species and is almost as much of a problem as its younger counterpart, but on the other hand, its patience and tenacity is frequently put to good use by those that bother to train them. Some members of the Alolan police force use Gumshoos, for example. And because they typically don't reside in populated areas, this Pokemon tends not to make much of a nuisance of itself around humans. Finally, Gumshoos' less voracious appetite makes it far less damaging to the environment when compared to Yungoos, not to mention its larger size makes it more appetizing for all kinds of carnivorous Pokemon in Alola.

People that first see Gumshoos assume that it has an animosity towards snake Pokemon, like the more well-known Zangoose. They actually aren't too far off, since Gumshoos has the potential to learn several different Ground- and Rock-type techniques, which are effective skills to have when battling Poison-types. Gumshoos does occasionally include Ekans in its diet, but it isn't nearly as prolific as its Hoenn relative when it comes to serpent-slaying.

In Verdant Cavern, there currently resides an extremely large and powerful Gumshoos classified as one of several "Totem Pokemon" found in Alola. Although the reason for this is still unknown, Verdant Cavern is naturally rich in a strange radiation thought to originate from another dimension, which the Totem Pokemon use to increase in size, strength, and intelligence. The Totem Gumshoos of Verdant Cavern is known for being comparatively weak as Totems go, and lives in peace with a second Totem that shares the same habitat. Together with this other Totem, the Gumshoos acts as a guardian of Melemele Island that only answers to Tapu Koko and the local kahuna. According to my research, most Trainers progressing through their Island Challenge are assigned this Totem as an opponent for their first Trial.

 **Battle Prowess:** Gumshoos is more powerful than Yungoos by a long shot, but still not as strong as most other fully-evolved Pokemon. Its selling point is its raw physical power, while its other stats aren't as notable. Fortunately, Gumshoos also has stamina and tenacity on its side, allowing it to last long in marathon battles against foes that don't completely outclass it.

Upon evolving, Gumshoos gains access to more powerful moves than those available to its previous stage. Many of these are strong, physical Normal-type attacks like Take Down and Thrash, and of course biting moves such as Crunch and Hyper Fang as a natural improvement over Yungoos' Bite. Gumshoos also learns a few useful status moves – Mud-Slap and Scary Face to lower its foes' stats, Yawn to put them to sleep, and Rest to heal.

Going past its natural movepool, Gumshoos can potentially learn quite a few interesting moves if you take it to a specialized move tutor or have deliberately bred it. If you do this, then an incredible selection of powerful physical moves is at your Gumshoos' disposal, including such surprising moves as Dual Chop, the elemental punches, Iron Tail, and an amazing array of biting moves (helpful for those with the Strong Jaw ability). Looking into buying a few TMs for this Pokemon is worth a try, as well. TMs are expensive but well worth the cash, and can be used to bring out this Pokemon's potential even further with moves like Bulldoze and Rock Tomb.

To evolve Yungoos into Gumshoos, it has to gain enough combat experience or reach a certain age. This is by far the most common method by which Pokemon evolve, involving them simply becoming strong and experienced enough to reach the next stage of their life cycle. However, there's an additional twist in Gumshoos' case – it can only evolve during the day. No Yungoos has ever been observed evolving at night, although scientists are skeptical that it's _impossible_ for Yungoos to evolve at night. Such an event is just highly unlikely, because Yungoos and Gumshoos are incredibly heavy sleepers that fall unconscious as soon as the sun sets.

 **Affection:** Like Toucannon, discussed a couple of entries earlier, people are easily led to believe that Gumshoos is a perpetually angry Pokemon. Its default facial expression most certainly does resemble a scowl, with its bared teeth and squinty eyes. But just because its teeth are so large and its eyesight isn't the best doesn't mean it's always in a bad mood. Gumshoos is just as emotionally complex as any other Pokemon, and it's definitely a lot more inclined to be affectionate than its bad-tempered, ravenous relative Yungoos. It'll be plenty friendly to you if you treat it well and will happily nuzzle you to show affection, or even curl up in your lap to sleep. But keep in mind that, as mentioned, Gumshoos also likes its privacy and will eventually become fed up with repeated attempts at socialization.

Gumshoos is capable of developing feelings for its Trainer, although this isn't nearly as common as in traditional Starter Pokemon, for example. It's far more likely that it will form an attraction to one of its Pokemon comrades instead. A Gumshoos that's crushing on its Trainer will try to remain as close as possible to them, even if that time is merely spent sitting near each other at mealtimes without any further interaction. This is contrary to its mostly solitary nature, so such instances are easy to distinguish from its normal behavior. Keep in mind that, if you and your Gumshoos were previously close and you reject it, it will probably refuse your company for an extended period of time before it gets over the incident.

Mated pairs of Gumshoos stay together for a few years before separating. They typically hollow out a den in a large burrow and use it to rear their young. The female stays in the den until the offspring are developed enough to look after themselves, which usually takes a couple of weeks. While she hides with the young, the male shoulders the burden of keeping watch over the territory and hunting for food to bring back to his family. When it comes time for the couple to split off from one another, the female leaves while the male remains to continue guarding the territory.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "If Yungoos is a Bite, then Gumshoos is definitely a Crunch! Thankfully, it doesn't require as much food as Yungoos and isn't as aggressive, but its stubbornness can be a real Shadow Downer! If you raise it for battle, don't expect it to Shell Smash your expectations, but its power is still nothing to be trifled with."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Insert Donald Trump joke here.**

 **I didn't have much fun with this chapter – the Pokedex doesn't give much beyond Gumshoos' hunting strategy, so I had to build quite a number of sections purely around that. The "Relationship with Humans" section is therefore a bit shorter than I would've liked.**

 **Gumshoos: "Gumshoos, shoo gum gumshoo.** ** _Hmm… I'm deducing that this entry needs some reviews._** **"**


	16. Entry 15 - Alolan Rattata

**Entry 15 – Alolan Rattata**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Name (Unovan):** Rattata – "rat" and "attack"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Koratta – "ko" (child) and "rat"

 **Dex Number:** 015

 **Classification:** Rodent, Mouse Pokemon

 **Species:** _Agrirattus communia nocturnus_ – "common nocturnal field rat"

 **Primary Type:** Dark. As a result of increased predation, Alolan Rattata has taken on a nocturnal lifestyle. This seemingly simple change in behavior was all it took to set off a cascade of other, more complex changes that would lead to Alolan Rattata gaining a _primary_ Dark-type. It is one of only two known examples of a Pokemon evolving to change its primary type in favor of another.

 **Secondary Type:** Normal. It is quite odd that Rattata's original type classification would become secondary (in other words, less important than its new primary type) in such a short amount of time. Some scientists believe that its current lifestyle has rendered its Normal-type obsolete, and in a few more decades, Alolan Rattata will have become a pure Dark-type.

 **Overall Description:** Alola is notable for having a significant portion of its population being able to trace its roots to Kanto and Johto, alongside those that can claim to be descended from those who originally colonized the region thousands of years ago. The same can be said about the Pokemon, many of which were brought over to the islands with the Kantonese settlers. Over the course of many millennia, certain Kantonese Pokemon have adapted to the radically different environment of Alola through a process known as Darwinian evolution ( _see cited articles explaining the differences between ordinary and Darwinian evolution_ ). Today, we call these Pokemon "Alolan forms" or "regional variants".

Alolan Rattata, as with all regional variants, is superficially similar to its Rattata ancestors, but at the same time is also radically different. Its fur is a mix of black on top and dark cream on the bottom, peaking into short spikes on its ears and along the curve of its tail. Alolan Rattata also has stronger hind legs than the Kantonian Rattata, allowing it to walk and run on either two limbs or four. Its whiskers have thickened and become bushier to the point where they resemble a moustache.

This regional variant changed as a result of the introduction of Yungoos to Alola, which are voracious predators that favor Rattata as a delicacy. Alolan Rattata became nocturnal to avoid the diurnal Yungoos, which resulted in its fur changing color to better camouflage it in the dark of night. Because of this change in behavior, though, its eyesight is significantly poorer than that of common Rattata. To compensate, Alolan Rattata's other senses have become highly developed. With larger whiskers, it's now far more sensitive to touch, being able to sense nearby objects and disturbances in the air that result from the movements of other Pokemon.

What Alolan Rattata is truly renowned for, though, is its superb senses of taste and smell. Its nose has evolved to be more adept at detecting food in a dark environment, and as a result, it can now more precisely tell the quality of whatever edibles it sniffs out. This side effect – combined with Alola's natural bounty – allows Alolan Rattata to be pickier with what it eats. Its taste buds are also more refined, aiding it in the discrimination between objects that are safe and those that are not safe to eat. Unfortunately, generations of going after only the best food available has weakened Alolan Rattata's immune system, and so it no longer boasts the same survivability as its hardier cousin.

One thing that has not changed about Alolan Rattata's anatomy are its sturdy, elongated front teeth. In other regions, Rattata is infamous for using its incisors to chew up anything it cares to, out of a necessity to whittle them down and prevent them from growing too long. Alolan Rattata isn't as notorious for this habit, but it is still able to cause trouble in populated areas by chewing through wooden structures and gnawing on concrete or brick.

 **Personality:** Dark-types are thought of as being possessed of a less "moral" disposition than other types. In Kantonese, Dark-types are actually called "Evil-types". While it's true that these Pokemon tend to be sneaky and pragmatic, especially in battle – many Dark-type moves are reminiscent of techniques that would be considered "fighting dirty" to humans – this is a highly inflated stereotype based heavily on superstition. It's true that Dark-types can be hard to train because their more selfish natures tend to clash with those of most people, but they are still Pokemon, and can be as amicable and agreeable as any other when treated right.

Alolan Rattata is definitely one of the more benign examples of Dark-types found in Alola. It might not be a selfless caretaker like Comfey, but it certainly isn't a cold-blooded murderer like Bisharp, either. Whereas Kantonian Rattata is disliked because of its capacity for destruction and its association with unclean places, Alolan Rattata is notorious for being a food thief. It likes to slip in and out of people's homes by gnawing holes in the corners of their doors and windows, taking whatever edibles it finds back to its clan. They do this in teams, and if caught in the act, they prefer to scatter but will lash out with their sharp teeth if cornered. This is, however, the worst of their crimes against humankind.

Generally, all of ignoble acts that Alolan Rattata commits are for the good of its clan. It might seem like a dirty, selfish thief, but its loyalty is solely to its family and its own self. In this way, it's surprisingly loyal and does what it can for the group, whether that group is the rest of its raiding party or a team of Pokemon owned by a Trainer. If you can convince an Alolan Rattata that you're part of its clan, then the rest of its life will be devoted to working alongside you and any other Pokemon you train.

 **Habitat:** Despite not being as hardy as its Kantonian ancestor, Alolan Rattata can be found in great abundance on every single island in Alola. Along with Yungoos, it occupies the standard niche of "small, common omnivorous mammal" in this region. Like its diurnal predator, this Dark-and-Normal-type seems to prefer open, grassy areas with lots of cover, but can ultimately be found anywhere with enough food to support it. In the past, Alolan Rattata populations were more highly concentrated around human settlements, but now, they've taken up residence in any habitat that's sure to provide them with high-quality food.

Alolan Rattata swarm together in large groups called clans, which are frequently made up of several families of interrelated individuals. They create large dens in the center of their territory, which can either consist of a series of underground burrows, a section of a cave or tunnel, or an abandoned building. The largest clan in Alola resides in Verdant Cavern on Melemele Island, which they share with an equally large population of Yungoos. Fortunately, apart from a rare chance encounter, the two species almost never meet.

Strangely, in recent times, the Alolan Rattata seem to have disappeared from Hau'oli City, where they have always been abundant in the past. Perhaps the recent introduction of domestic Pokemon, such as Furfrou, to the area has succeeded in dwindling their numbers. While this is good for the residents of Hau'oli, it still doesn't change the fact that Alolan Rattata is a prolific pest everywhere else. However, this may change with enough time...

 **Diet:** Alolan Rattata is a lot pickier about what it eats than its ancestor. With its senses of smell and taste much more sensitive than that of ordinary Rattata, it's better able to tell differences in quality between its meals – not to mention that it's also more easily overwhelmed by food that's overripe or rotten. As a result, Alolan Rattata only eats the finest foods it can get its paws on, and unfortunately, most of the food that meets its high standards are meant for human consumption. This is why they're most attracted to civilized areas and the predominant reason they come into conflict with humans.

That's not to say that it's completely dependent on us, though. Alola is so rich in natural produce that Alolan Rattata is easily able to make a living off of the fresh fruits and plants growing in the wild. They don't eat meat, since they're low on the food chain and not aggressive enough to team up against other Pokemon (and of course carrion is out of the question). In fact, the Mouse Pokemon is far more likely to be hunted than to hunt, since it makes up a huge part of the diets of pretty much every small-to-medium-sized carnivore in Alola, from Rowlet to Sneasel. And, of course, they're the dish of choice for Yungoos and Gumshoos, although the predators and prey rarely ever meet.

 **Relationship with Humans:** I'll be frank – it'd be impressively sad if you weren't already aware of the reputation Rattata has among humankind. Even if the pesky things weren't absolutely _everywhere_ , there are still unpleasant phrases like "you dirty Rattata" and "trapped like Rattata" being commonly used, and the infamous Bubonic Plague that swept through the Kalos region and its surrounding landmass hundreds of years ago. Their tendency to swarm around, destroy property, steal food, and inhabit dirty places has also caused humans to associate them with filth and poverty.

Alolan Rattata is an evolutionary offshoot of an already much-hated Pokemon, and to make matters worse, it's an invasive species that has no business being in Alola. Many arrived with Kanto and Johto settlers on trade ships in centuries past, where they quickly took advantage of the prosperous environment and exploded in numbers. Initially they didn't stray far from human settlements, but as they adapted, they began to spread farther and farther into uninhabited areas. Even when Yungoos and Gumshoos were introduced in an attempt to exterminate them, they persisted. They've contributed to the extinction of a few species, including a unique variant of Oricorio that once inhabited the islets that make up Poke Pelago.

However, most of these events occurred before they evolved into Alolan Rattata and found a place for themselves in the environment. They've already forsaken their omnivorous diet and gone full vegetarian, and they no longer spread diseases. Alola has already adapted to the presence of Alolan Rattata, with the Mouse Pokemon being present on the menu of any and every Pokemon that's at least partially carnivorous. Not to mention all the pest control companies that have sprung up in the years since Alolan Rattata made its debut. It's likely that this Dark-and-Normal-type will see a major decrease in numbers in the years to come, as its population gradually stabilizes to an equilibrium with its environment.

When it comes to training them, people given the choice reported that they prefer Alolan Rattata over the Kantonian Rattata ( _see cited article relating to the experiment and survey in question_ ). Although they're both pests, Alolan Rattata isn't as aggressive and practices better hygiene, and due to its more social lifestyle in the wild, it's easier to tame. Its nature as a picky eater and food thief can lead to some problems, but these Trainers have noted that being willing to spend extra money on better quality Pokemon food goes a long way towards diminishing its more troublesome tendencies.

Recently, as more people become aware of Alola and its Pokemon, there has been a growing demand for this Pokemon as a house pet and Starter for rookie Trainers overseas. The Aether Foundation has encouraged and helped fund the export of Alolan Rattata to other regions, although they have so far been unwilling to supply this Pokemon to regions that aren't already inhabited by Rattata. This is understandable, considering the chaos Alolan Rattata has caused in the past.

 **Battle Prowess:** Although weak in almost every other aspect, Alolan Rattata is fast and battles not through brute force, but through evading attacks and landing many weak blows of its own. While good for a beginning Trainer, a serious competitor would do well to avoid this Pokemon and its evolved form, Alolan Raticate. Its role in nature is mostly to feed other, stronger Pokemon, not to be dominant on the battlefield.

Despite this, Rattata seems to be strangely popular amongst younger male Trainers ("youngsters" being the colloquial nickname), who insist that their Rattata is "in the top percentage of all Rattata". Top research suggests that this fad extends to any common Normal-type, which varies depending on the region. I've encountered a number of these kids on my own journeys, back in the day, and they're a bit of a nuisance. Do them a favor and crush them, please.

Getting back on track…

Both the Alolan and Kantonian Rattata learn the same moves through experience. They have Tail Whip and Focus Energy to weaken their foes and increase their own focus, which improves its chances at nailing a foe's weak spots. Beyond that, however, Rattata isn't much of a tactician, with most of its natural arsenal consisting primarily of close-quarters attacking moves – and basic fare at that, with Tackle, Quick Attack, and Bite as examples.

However, Alolan Rattata gets more use out of its Dark-type moves than its pure Normal-type cousin does, being a Dark-type itself. Its abilities are also different – Gluttony, Hustle, and rarely Thick Fat. While Gluttony's usefulness is in serious question, Hustle is good for those willing to trade a bit of accuracy for extra power, and Thick Fat allows better defense against Fire- and Ice-type Pokemon, which are among the types most sought after by other Trainers.

 **Affection:** Alolan Rattata is easier to get along with and warms up to others more quickly than the standard breed. This can be blamed on its habit of living in large social groups in the wild, meaning that it's instinctive for this Pokemon to interact with others and work with them as a team to achieve a common goal. It isn't shy – but is significantly more cautious around larger Pokemon – and will just as easily clamber into your lap or tag along at your heels as any canine or feline Pokemon. The surest sign that you've developed a bond with Alolan Rattata is when it starts to bring you food, as this means it's begun to see you as its leader and/or parent. Eating it right away is recommended – it's the best way to show it affection of your own, by letting it know that its gifts are appreciated and that it's still part of your "clan". And besides, since it prefers fresh food, then what you get is almost certainly going to be worth eating. Alolan Rattata doesn't feel the need to store food (stored food goes bad eventually), so keeping the morsel for later will be seen as a rejection.

The bond that Alolan Rattata forms with its Trainer is always strictly familial, and shows no signs of further developing into a romantic attraction.

 **Special Warnings:** None. Just make sure you don't also have a Yungoos on your team…

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "Despite being Eevee-dently different from the Rattata the rest of the world Nosepass, this breed is undoubtedly a descendant of the most common rodent in Kanto! Thanks to the Wobb-effects of predation from Yungoos, they have acquired a Dark-type classification! The wonders of Alola never cease to a-Meowstic!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **There's something about the Alolan variant of Rattata that I like more than the original. Is it the black coloration? The fact that it's Dark-type? The fancy moustache? Let's chalk it up to "all of the above".**

 **Something else I like about this Pokemon (as well as Raticate, for that matter) is that they seem to be less hostile and more benevolent than the original rats. I mean, yeah, they steal food, but their official lore places more emphasis on their love of good food than their tendency to bite everything in sight. Ratatouille, much?**

 **Alolan Rattata: "Rattata ratta!** ** _Review, sil vous plait!_** **"**


	17. Entry 16 - Alolan Raticate

**Entry 16 – Alolan Raticate**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Raticate – "rat" and "eradicate"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Ratta – derived from "rat"

 **Dex Number:** 016

 **Classification:** Rodent, Mouse Pokemon

 **Species:** _Agrirattus commastico cibuphilus_ – "food-loving masticating field rat"

 **Primary Type:** Dark. Although the Kantonese Raticate has an unusual affinity for using Dark-type moves as well, the Alolan Raticate is the only one of the two subspecies to have truly mastered the Dark-type arts. Fighting dirty is a necessary strategy for a nocturnal Pokemon with many predators.

 **Secondary Type:** Normal. Alolan Raticate still retains the Normal-type classification from its ancestors. The Normal-type is assigned to any Pokemon without another element, or any Pokemon whose control over one element is significantly weaker than that of others (ex. Girafarig versus Kadabra). As mentioned in the previous entry, Alolan Raticate's secondary type is likely vestigial, and it will lose its secondary type altogether eventually.

 **Overall Description:** After generations of living a nocturnal, food-loving lifestyle on the bountiful islands of Alola, Raticate has transformed into Alolan Raticate. Compared to its ancestral form, this regional variant is noticeably fatter, its girth most prominent around its cheeks and midsection. It's covered in coarse black fur except around its limbs, tail, and muzzle, where its skin is a pasty white. Its eyes are comparatively small compared to its massive body, glinting red points amidst the darkness of its fur. A pair of whiskers extend out from its cheeks, as well as a couple of shorter pairs underneath its chin.

There is no doubt that this Dark-and-Normal-type is much heftier than its ancestor from Kanto. The naturally plentiful region of Alola is what caused this transformation. More food available for the taking allowed Alolan Raticate to gradually gain weight until its average mass became easily double an ordinary Raticate's. Not to mention that food being so plentiful meant that Alolan Raticate didn't have to travel as far, or as often, to obtain sustenance. This is also what led to the development of complex social behaviors in the originally solitary Mouse Pokemon, namely the formation of large clans of Alolan Rattata under a Raticate overlord.

Regional variants come into existence often due to a combination of environmental factors, not just one. While the increased supply of food helped shape Alolan Raticate into what it is today, the nail in the coffin was the introduction of Yungoos and Gumshoos in order to eradicate the rodents after they'd proliferated throughout Alola. Alolan Raticate's dramatically increased size makes it practically immune to predation from Yungoos, although its evolved form Gumshoos is still more than a match for it. As talked about in the Alolan Rattata entry, these regional variants developed black fur, a nocturnal lifestyle, and finally a primary Dark-type classification in order to decrease the likelihood of encountering these new predators.

Alolan Raticate retains an interesting feature from its ancestor. Namely, its legs and feet are powerful and enable it to travel at surprising speeds. Of course, it is certainly a fair bit slower than its Kantonian relative – and quite a few other species of rodent Pokemon, too – but the speeds it can reach when pressed are very surprising considering its bulk. Like the Kantonian Raticate, it's able to swim fair distances when escaping predators or searching for a new den. It is likely that this particular trait only quickened its colonization of the Alolan islands.

 **Personality:** Alolan Rattata are naturally inclined to serve their clan and are generally of a cautious, subservient nature. Alolan Raticate is almost the opposite of this, being much bolder and possessed of an immense pride that can lead it to act cruelly on occasion. In the wild, it rules the roost among its kind and it's of the belief that bigger is certainly better. This can make training it a hassle, even if you've raised it up from its previous evolutionary stage.

Sharing Alolan Rattata's intense dislike of spoiled food, Alolan Raticate possesses an unhealthy amount of greed to go along with its pride, and demands large amounts of the freshest food available. It can get irritable and aggressive if it's not fed regularly, sometimes even lashing out at its underlings when this happens. It will also attack any Rattata that it believes isn't pulling its weight, and any Rattata that evolve under its care will be dealt with immediately – those that don't flee the clan in time will likely perish from their injuries. When in it's in a particularly foul mood, it will even attack its subordinates without provocation. These cruel behaviors are what allows Alolan Raticate to dominate its clan, and the majority of food that its underlings gather in the field therefore goes straight to its stomach. Foreigners, not as familiar with Alolan Raticate as the natives of Alola, often compare this Pokemon to Honchkrow, since its relationship with its subordinates is very similar to that Dark-and-Flying-type.

Predictably, Alolan Raticate is immensely territorial and will not tolerate the presence of another clan on its turf. Any sign of an unrelated group within the territory will either be detected by Alolan Raticate itself or reported to it by its minions, after which it will then take action. Disputes between neighboring clans can last an indeterminate period of time, anywhere from days to years – and in rare cases, even across generations. Unfortunately, the territories that Alolan Raticate claim for themselves and their clans are extremely large, due to the large amounts of fresh food that must be brought to their dens every day. They cannot afford to give even an inch, which means that conflicts over feeding grounds can get _very_ ugly.

Despite what I mentioned in the previous section concerning its power and ability to facilitate fantastic feats of physical fitness (try saying _that_ five times fast…), Alolan Raticate rarely leaves its den. That's right – in addition to greed and pride, this Mouse Pokemon has laziness as one of its defining traits. This only adds to the difficulty Alolan Raticate Trainers face on a day-to-day basis, as even catching it and bonding with it as an Alolan Rattata only makes it slightly more agreeable. Interestingly, it isn't terribly aggressive to any Pokemon that isn't part of its species, probably because it's both an herbivore and rather low on the food chain.

NOTE: More research needs to be done on how this Pokemon's psychology changes as a result of being forced back into subordinate status when it is domesticated.

 **Habitat:** As with Alolan Rattata, Alolan Raticate can be found all throughout Alola. It's relatively uncommon on every single island, certainly not as widespread as its pre-evolved form. Alolan Raticate appears in the same areas as Rattata do, so expect to find them in almost any habitat, most often in wide-open areas with lots of grass and shrubbery. However, it is far less likely to be encountered because it rarely strays far from its den. Add on the fact that both it and its younger relative are devoutly nocturnal, and you get a Pokemon that is not often spotted by people. Because there is usually only one or two Raticate per clan, and each clan's territory is quite expansive, Alolan Raticate is not as common as you'd think.

The social structure of Alolan Rattata and Raticate is quite impressive. Each clan of Rattata is lorded over by either a single Raticate or a pair, which rallies its subordinates every night in a repeated bid to bring more food to the nest. The Alolan Raticate rarely, if ever, takes part in these nightly raids, preferring to laze around and consume most of the fresh food that the Rattata bring it. However, it does participate in keeping the dens clean and is often the sole protector of its large family when a predator or territorial challenger threatens.

 **Diet:** Alolan Raticate feeds on the same fruits and vegetables that its smaller brethren do – only in far more copious amounts. Its senses of taste and smell have only improved with evolution, giving it the ability to distinguish between the freshest edibles that it will consume with delight, and the subpar morsels that its high standards won't allow it to tolerate. (I hope you don't mind a higher food bill…)

An Alolan Raticate caught outside its den is vulnerable to predation. While it is often surrounded by lots of Alolan Rattata on the rare occasions it ventures out, such small bodyguards can only provide so much protection. Its senses of smell and taste are exceptional, but Alolan Raticate's eyesight is much worse than that of its pre-evolution. It makes a wholesome meal for any medium-sized or larger predator found in Alola, the most common of which are Alolan Persian, Lycanroc, Fearow, and Ariados. Many aquatic Pokemon also see this Dark-and-Normal-type as an easy meal, since its senses are useless for detecting enemies that strike from underwater. Araquanid, Crawdaunt, and Tentacruel are just a few examples.

Vagrant Raticate – those without a den or clan – often have to lower their standards to keep themselves fed. They'll even forgo their usual vegetarian lifestyle and hunt smaller Pokemon if need be, most notably (and ironically) sleeping Yungoos.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Raticate (both subspecies) tend to be lumped together with Rattata when talking about the latter's tendency to swarm everywhere and inhabit dirty places. This is wrong on both accounts, as Raticate are much less likely to live in urban areas than Rattata, and tend to be solitary and relatively uncommon. Slightly more accurate would be the stereotype that Raticate is aggressive and mean, backed up by thousands of records of people having fingers and hands bitten off over the centuries. But while the Kantonian Raticate is rightly infamous for this behavior, Alolan Raticate is far more lax and would rather flee from confrontations with larger Pokemon.

I digress, though – Alolan Raticate is just as much an invasive species as its pre-evolved form. While it might not spread diseases or infest city streets at night, it still causes its fair share of problems. This Mouse Pokemon can eat through literal tons of fruit every year, which has driven many endemic Alolan species onto the Endangered Species List – and in some cases, to extinction.

However, Alolan Raticate's reputation has been improving in recent times. Less of them are being found in urban areas thanks to regular extermination practices, and have now found their own niche in the Alolan environment. They aren't as bad-tempered and keep to themselves for the most part, and domesticated ones get along well with Trainers so long as they're treated well. Their numbers are no longer as astronomically high as when they were first brought from Kanto, now that native predatory Pokemon have realized that these rodents are hella good eatin'. There's even a Totem Raticate that controls a massive clan of Alolan Rattata in Verdant Cavern, serving directly under Tapu Koko as one of the guardians that young Trainers must face on their Island Challenges.

Most remarkable of all, though, is that some popular restaurants are using Alolan Raticate's incredible senses of taste and smell to their advantage. With these hyper-sensitive rats in their employ, they can select the finest ingredients for use in their dishes. It's also not that unusual to see people taking their Alolan Raticate out grocery shopping.

Researchers that study regional variants, such as Professor Samson Oak, have used the Verdant Cavern Totem to argue that Alolan Raticate has been accepted by the tapus of Alola – and by extension, Alola itself – as part of the ecosystem, and should no longer be considered an invasive species. In fact, Samson claims, Alolan Raticate should be given the same federal protection as the rest of Alola's endemic wildlife, on the grounds that it is found nowhere else and is vital to the maintenance of a healthy ecosystem. As far as I'm aware, however, the Aether Foundation remains skeptical of this claim. Even though many other Pokemon biologists have taken Samson's side in this matter, there has been no confirmation that the Foundation is planning on changing their protection policies. I'm fairly certain that this debate will take many, _many_ years to be resolved (especially since Samson is well-known for being kind of… eccentric).

At this point, though, it's thought that Gumshoos – the Pokemon originally introduced to Alola specifically to combat the invasive Rattata and Raticate – might actually be a bigger problem, just going by the Aether Foundation's records of wild Pokemon outbreaks. There have been far more Yungoos/Gumshoos irruptions than Rattata/Raticate ones in recent months, to the point where extermination businesses that once specialized in these Dark-and-Normal-type regional variants are now adapting to combat the more prevalent mustelid Pokemon threat.

 **Battle Prowess:** Upon evolving, Alolan Raticate's stats become much better-rounded, with its stamina and defenses on par with its speed and offenses. However, it's still fairly average as far as Pokemon go, with no particularly good or bad points about it. It becomes able to learn many more offensive damaging moves, its most powerful being Crunch, Double-Edge, and Sucker Punch. However, it doesn't learn that many more status moves than Alolan Rattata – the only new ones naturally available to it are Scary Face and Swords Dance. Its abilities are the same as its predecessor, being either the situational Gluttony ability, the defensive Thick Fat ability, or the reckless Hustle ability.

If you're looking to teach your Alolan Raticate some moves through artificial means, however, you will be impressed. Although its special attack stat is actually its weakest, it is able to learn a very wide array of projectile moves – notable ones include Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Sludge Wave, and Shadow Ball. The physical moves it is able to learn are impressive as well, such as Iron Tail and Zen Headbutt. There are also a plethora of status moves that it can learn to make up for its poor natural variety.

Alolan Rattata can only evolve into Raticate at night. The reason for this is a mystery, since it has no obvious association with the moon or the stars. However, I believe that this is related to the evolutionary pathway that it took to become Alolan Raticate in the first place. With its species having been so intensely hunted by Yungoos and Gumshoos in the past, the only time it would have been safe to evolve would be at night. Over many generations, this decision would have become ingrained into its genetics through the process of natural selection – those who evolved with the moon survived, those that evolved with the sun perished. Now, it is impossible for the Dark-and-Normal-type to evolve during the day, even when raised in an environment with no threat of predation.

 **Affection:** In the wild, this Pokemon isn't used to giving others snuggles and love. Indeed, the lesser Rattata it regularly bosses around are often its own children. But that's not to say it can't learn to show affection when raised in captivity. Alolan Raticate, like almost all Pokemon, will easily warm up to a Trainer that raises it with proper care. The best way to get it on your side is to keep its seemingly bottomless stomach well-fed with fresh berries, which will be hard on the wallet but well worth the piles of spent cash.

It's probably best that you keep an eye on your Raticate if you're raising it as part of a team, though. Its haughty attitude will probably lead to it challenging your other Pokemon for the title of "clan leader", which in its eyes is a title that belongs exclusively to it. Sometimes, it might even attempt to challenge its Trainer for the position of leader. Subordinate Alolan Raticate just don't exist in the wild. Fortunately, if you've been raising yours right, it will respect you enough to listen to you and accept its place as a subordinate, equal in rank with the other Pokemon that make up its new family.

Alolan Raticate usually fight bitterly with one another over territory rights, but during the breeding season, there exists the possibility that two clans will come together if the leaders decide to breed. Like most Pokemon, Alolan Raticate form close bonds with their partners and stay together year after year, so most clans already have a breeding pair as their rulers during this time – thus, clan "mergings" are always fairly rare. An Alolan Raticate that has recently lost its clan, or been kicked out when it evolved, may be assimilated into a new clan by agreeing to breed with a Raticate who has not yet found a partner.

There have been no records of Alolan Raticate attempting to pursue a romantic relationship with its Trainer. This may be a result of an instinct left over from its Rattata stage that has remained thanks to it being denied the "overlord" status, telling it that its alpha is off-limits. Again, psychologists need to get cracking and give this Pokemon a good in-depth look. This subject is _fascinating_ and yet I don't have the expertise necessary to study it myself.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "This Raticate has a unique Spiritomb from those found in other regions! Its more proud demeanor makes it a Houndoom-ful to manage, but it practices better hygiene, enjoys better food, and is an all-around healthier Pokemon! I'd recommend it to anyone who likes easy-to-raise Pokemon and fine Deino!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **I wish I could talk a lot more about Alolan Raticate's social structure, how it's a natural alpha, and that subordinate Raticate don't exist in the wild, which would lead to interesting psychological results when one is given a Trainer. But I can't, since psychology isn't my forte and this chapter is already longer than I intended.**

 **Anyway, I think I like Alolan Raticate as much as I like its first form. It has a certain charm that the original rat lacks. I based the more wicked parts of its personality off of Gellick from the Deltora Quest series. (Also some naked mole rat in there, with the whole "clan" thing.)**

 **Alolan Raticate: "Ratta Raticate!** ** _Go and gather me some reviews!_** **"**


	18. Entry 17 - Alolan Raichu

**Entry 17 – Alolan Raichu**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Name (Unovan):** Raichu – "rai" (thunder) "chūchū" (to squeak)

 **Name (Kantonese):** Same as above.

 **Dex Number:** 033

 **Classification:** Rodent, Mouse Pokemon

 **Species:** _Electromus maximus nonterrestrius_ – "non-terrestrial large electric mouse"

 **Primary Type:** Electric. A trademark of Electric-types is the inclusion of an electricity-generating organ in their physiology. Alolan Raichu is no exception, and is one of the many Electric-types that have their so-called "lightning sacs" located in their cheeks. It generates electricity in its cheeks and releases it through its tail, but does so passively and constantly, not only when attacking.

 **Secondary Type:** Psychic. Alolan Raichu produces a special brainwave that grants it the use of many powers standard to Psychic-types. It combines its newly-developed powers with its ability to produce electricity, emitting special electromagnetic waves that it exercises intimate control over. Interestingly, genetic studies have shown that Pikachu and Pichu found in Alola possess latent Psychic-type genes, and they will evolve into Alolan Raichu regardless of where in the world they are taken.

 **Overall Description:** _Everyone_ knows the Pikachu family. Perhaps the most popular Pokemon lineage in the entire world, the trio of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu are universally loved and are recognized by all. But those that haven't been reading up on their Alolan natural history would be hard-pressed to identify Alolan Raichu as a member of this beloved evolutionary line. It's a much darker orange than the Kantonian Raichu, almost maple-colored. Its ears, cheeks, and tail are a much brighter shade of yellow, and its legs are a fair bit shorter. Alolan Raichu's body is more rounded with hardly any sharp points, giving it a cuddlier appearance. Its eyes are also a surprisingly bright shade of blue, which is a trait often associated with psychic powers.

The first thing a foreigner to Alola will exclaim upon seeing an Alolan Raichu for the first time is "Wow, is that Raichu surfing on its tail?!" The answer to that question is yes. Your remarkable powers of observation are truly unparalleled. Okay, sarcasm aside, Alolan Raichu possesses the incredible ability to combine its Electric-type and Psychic-type powers to emit constant waves of strong electromagnetism, which it uses to hover above the ground. It can also exert extremely pinpoint control over these electromagnetic waves, letting it perform all kinds of spectacular maneuvers as if it were a Flying-type Pokemon riding the air currents. Even though its preferred method of travel is a leisurely glide, it can accelerate to speeds you wouldn't expect from such a pudgy Pokemon.

The secret to Alolan Raichu's success? Like the rest of its famous family, this Mouse Pokemon's tail is packed full of neurons. Neurons, as you may or may not know, are cells that use electric impulses to send messages back and forth between the brain and the body. But the tails of the Raichu family are so jam-packed with neurons that they are able to transmit and release the powerful electric charge generated in their lightning sacs, all the way on the other end of their body. This also has the added effect of making the tail incredibly sensitive to all kinds of stimuli, leading to the ability to detect air currents and track the movement of storms by measuring the changes in air pressure. People that accidentally hurt a Pichu, Pikachu, or Raichu by squeezing or pulling the tail too hard are in for a _shock_.

(I'm sorry.)

Alolan Raichu has many more neurons in its tail than the Kantonian Raichu, and so this allows it to release brainwaves through its tail as well as electric surges. Brainwaves, of course, form the basis of many Psychic-type attacks and abilities. When it charges an electric attack, a syrupy fragrance can be detected, but it isn't actually producing a scent – the brainwaves that are released alongside the charge are stimulating the part of your brain that identifies scents. This is either a coincidental result of firing electric shocks from the same part of the body that fires psychic energy, or it's an intentional ploy to distract opponents before the charge hits.

Interestingly, a key difference between the otherwise indistinguishable Kantonian and Alolan Pikachu is the fact that the latter start learning how to tail-surf when they're close to evolution, as if their bodies are churning out extra brainwaves in preparation for their evolution. Pikachu found in other regions cannot do this – at least not without being tutored in the Magnet Rise technique.

Alolan Raichu is able to rely completely on its tail-surfing locomotion thanks to its Electric-and-Psychic-type combination. This has resulted in its body atrophying slightly, becoming rounder and squishier as opposed to the lean, muscular build of its Kantonian ancestors. This might seem like a disadvantage, but the whole idea is that Alolan Raichu's new method of transportation is so useful that it no longer _needs_ strong muscles. Of course, this change has also brought upon it a much cuter appearance, which one could argue provides its own evolutionary advantages in a world dominated by humans.

 **Personality:** Like the Alolans themselves, Alolan Raichu is incredibly laid-back and likes to go with the flow of things. Something that would normally ruin the average person's day just doesn't bother Alolan Raichu as much – it adapts and finds a way around it, no biggie. The more well-known breed of Raichu is far more aggressive and high-strung by comparison, so tourists tend to treat this Electric-and-Psychic-type with caution until they've had enough time to get comfortable with it. Needless to say, the Alolan Raichu tend to react to their apparent fear in one of two ways – either with confusion or amusement.

True to its laid-back demeanor, Alolan Raichu isn't territorial and prefers to flee from a fight rather than start one. That's not to say it doesn't battle – it enjoys a friendly fight as much as the next Pokemon. It does share a few antagonistic qualities with its Kantonian relative, though, in that it can act a bit smug around smaller Pokemon, especially those from its own lineage, to whom it views itself as superior. It's actually quite jarring to see this normally mellow and friendly Pokemon suddenly start acting like a jerk, but fortunately, you're unlikely to see this side of Alolan Raichu very often unless you know someone who's training a Pikachu.

 **Habitat:** Whereas Pichu and Pikachu are fairly common on the Alolan islands, the same cannot be said for their final evolutionary form. In order to evolve into Raichu, a Pikachu must seek out a special mineral known as a Thunder Stone. Thunder Stones are made up of a special mineral that is highly electrically conductive and is able to store immense amounts of electricity for years at a time. They are "activated" when exposed to a strong electric current, such as a lightning strike. When a Pikachu, or other Pokemon that can only evolve with the aid of this miraculous stone, feels as though it is time for it to seek evolution, it will go on a lengthy hunt for one of them in hopes of using the stored electricity to trigger the evolution process.

Obviously, such stones occur rarely in nature – however, fortunately for Trainers, it is now possible to synthesize and mass-produce artificial ones. Wild Pikachu have figured this out, and storeowners have to take extra care to prevent having their expensive merchandise stolen.

When they _do_ occur in the wild, Alolan Raichu don't seem to keep a set territory. They more or less wander where they please, able to traverse any kind of environment thanks to their tail-surfing. They don't seem to enjoy venturing into cramped caves or densely-forested areas, however, perhaps because they feel claustrophobic and are unable to maneuver easily.

 **Diet:** Kantonian Raichu are omnivores that will roast and devour insects and small Pokemon as readily as they'll eat fruit. But as you'd probably expect from something with such a chill attitude, Alolan Raichu is a straight-up vegetarian that loves its berries. While most berry-eaters have taste buds best suited to detecting sweet things, Alolan Raichu seems to go above and beyond. There's no denying that this Pokemon has a definite sweet tooth. It loves candy and pastries too, particularly those that contain real fruit.

The leading theory for how this regional variant split off from its ancestors has to do with Alola's copious supply of sugary fruit. All the sugar in its new diet would have stimulated Raichu's brain and led to the development of psychic powers over many generations. So far, however, there's no evidence to back the theory up, and researchers remain mystified ( _see cited articles pertaining to speculation and attempted proving of Alolan Raichu's origins, too numerous to list here_ ). A running joke that Alolans are fond of telling tourists is that Alolan Raichu developed its unique powers and appearance because it ate too many sweet Alolan pancakes. Apparently, this story is a bit more than just a prank, and seems to be based on an old folktale that dictates a similar scenario (involving a different foodstuff).

Alolan Raichu has few predators – the combination of its psychic powers and tail-surfing ability allows it to quickly detect any approaching hostiles and promptly zip away. Unfortunately, it still has to beware of encountering Palossand, its family's natural enemy, as well as spiteful Mimikyu.

 **Relationship with Humans:** As you all probably already know, there is no other Pokemon family quite as adored as that of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. Even though Pikachu is the most overwhelmingly popular of the three, Raichu's Alolan form is a close second in its native region. It's certainly cute, with a soft and almost squishy appearance, and its unique method of travel makes it seem more exotic and only exacerbates its appeal. Not only that, but Alolan Raichu's amount of chill and love of sweets makes it extremely friendly with humans, to the point where your best chance at spotting a wild Alolan Raichu is in a human settlement. Despite their rarity, it's not totally unusual to see one casually floating down the street as if it were just another pedestrian, or hanging around sweet shops and ogling the window displays.

Pikachu is one of the most common Pokemon that people domesticate as a house pet, most often for children. As they get older, many people choose to evolve their Pikachu, making domestic Alolan Raichu a common sight as well. This Electric-and-Psychic-type's easygoing, patient personality makes it a great companion for pretty much anyone, and it's helpful to boot. It can be anything from a household maid to a playmate for children to an attendant for senior citizens. And Alolan Raichu's usefulness isn't limited to just helping around the house. The comfortable speed and stability with which Alolan Raichu tail-surfs makes it a great helper for many businesses as well. For example, there's a pancake place in Hau'oli City that I've heard great things about, which has an Alolan Raichu as an employee and de facto mascot. Needless to say, its cuteness definitely helps bring in more customers as well!

People have long noted that Alolan Raichu has a special love for extremely sugary fruits called Poke Beans. Poke Beans are a popular treat for Pokemon in the Alola region, and can be sold at almost any Pokemon Center or candy shop. Although they're indeed a kind of bean, growing on stalks that can be found in the wild, Poke Beans are actually very non-nutritious – their addictive, saccharine taste is a ploy on the beanstalk's part to get Pokemon to spread its seeds. They're essentially junk food for Pokemon, which is why they're recommended as treats and not as a regular part of a Pokemon's diet. The plant was eventually cultivated on the islets of Poke Pelago because people noticed how their pet Raichu went crazy for its candy-like fruits.

Interestingly, some Alolans aren't too big a fan of this Mouse Pokemon. These particular folk, many of which are recreational or professional surfers, jokingly refer to Alolan Raichu with the nickname "hodad". Apparently, this word comes from the traditional Alolan language and roughly translates to "fake" – given the context, surfers seem to regard Alolan Raichu as a poser or a wannabe due to its tail-surfing habit.

 **Battle Prowess:** Don't underestimate Alolan Raichu just because it looks plush and cuddly. Its plump form might be perfect for snuggling with, but it still comes packing a 10,000-volt electric charge when push comes to shove.

While physically and mentally, the Mouse Pokemon is very different from its more well-known cousin, its stats remain pretty much the same. It has reliable offenses and respectable speed, but rather poor defenses. But whereas Kantonian Raichu has its physical and special stats at a pretty much equal level, Alolan Raichu sacrifices some of its physical power and defense for slightly more oomph in its special stats.

Raichu's natural movepool is quite small. Wild ones tend to know the same few moves, with only slight variation in between individuals. Psychic and Thunderbolt are the most common (and most powerful). Once it evolves from Pikachu, there is no way for it to learn new moves unless it is exposed to a TM or receives special tutoring, whether from its Trainer or from another Pokemon. Learning moves in this way enables Raichu to learn an astonishing variety, from coverage moves like Focus Blast and Grass Knot, to status moves like Double Team and Light Screen.

Alolan Raichu, as noted above, is better off learning special-based attacks, but its physical attack stat is still high enough to make close-combat options viable as well – if only to ensure it has a way to get out of a tight spot and put more distance between itself and the enemy. Throwing Electric Terrain into the mix is a highly effective option as well, as it not only grants Raichu's Electric-type moves additional power, but also activates its one-of-a-kind ability. Surge Surfer is aptly named – when Electric Terrain applies a strong electric current to the surrounding area, Alolan Raichu can use its tail to surf swiftly over the current, doubling the speed at which it can move.

NOTE: Many Pokedexes around the world summarize Raichu's sheer power by claiming it can pump out enough voltage to quote-unquote "knock out an Indian elephant". Decades of research have been dedicated to figuring out what "Indian elephant" means, but no scientist has ever succeeded in discovering this phrase's origin. At one point, it was suggested that it was a mistranslation of "Alolan Donphan", but Donphan cannot be found in Alola at all, making this point completely moot. Today, it's generally agreed that whomever wrote that passage was drunk to high heaven.

(Curiously, Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town refuses to discuss this topic whenever it's brought up. Hmmm…)

 **Affection:** Even with strangers, Alolan Raichu is perfectly willing to show affection to those it decides are friendly and polite enough. Given how casual it is, it isn't particularly touchy-feely and instead expresses its feelings through less intimate means. Alolan Raichu displays its affection mostly by being willing to hang around you for a while, and it will grin happily and surf circles around you. If you get to know Alolan Raichu more, either by catching it as part of your team or just running into each other often, chances are it'll quickly become comfortable enough with you to rest its tail in your arms and let you carry it. I've heard that cradling a relaxing Alolan Raichu is like hugging a warm pillow.

It is possible for Alolan Raichu to develop feelings for its Trainer, but the signs are subtle. This easygoing Pokemon mostly acts as normal around the person it's crushing on. However, it demonstrates a reluctance to be anywhere but right at its Trainer's side, often flat-out refusing its Poke Ball. It also occasionally expresses its feelings through nuzzling and gifts of sweet things, which it will act nonchalant about if its Trainer remarks about either of these habits. If you like it in return, there are certainly worse Pokemon to choose as far as relationships are concerned. If not, be sure to break it to your Raichu gently – it'll be unusually downcast for a while, but as long as it knows you still care and want to keep being friends, it'll bounce back quickly.

Due to how rare the species is, little is known about Alolan Raichu breeding habits in the wild. They seem to hook up with one another almost on a whim, make sure their eggs hatch, and then kind of drift apart after that. The temporary couple spend their time foraging for food, teaching each other new tail-surfing tricks, and napping on top of each other in a disorganized tangle of limbs. Fights between the male and female are virtually unknown. To inexperienced researchers, this looks indistinguishable from a friendship between two sibling Pokemon, unless they spot the couple in the act of tending to their eggs. It's unsurprising to learn that Alolan Raichu even treats the Pokemon equivalent of marriage with as much chill as it does with everything else.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "Alolan Raichu is one of the most Misdreavus and Inkay-redible regional variants found in Alola! Much of my research is dedicated to figuring out just how this Pokemon evolved its psychic powers. The one thing my studies have told me so far, though, is that it's a riddle for the Aegislash!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Samson Oak and the Ace Cadet from Monster Hunter 4U would get along swimmingly. Radalos! *rimshot***

 **Those old Kanto Pokedex entries that reference real-life places and animals are complete BS. The early games and first few seasons of the anime did that because, at the time, the Pokemon world was supposed to take place on Earth (which is why Kanto shares the same name as the region of Japan it's based on). But as the series went on, they stopped referencing real life and instead started making fictional counterparts to real-life places and animals. I remember Hollywood being name-dropped in the anime at one point, but generations later, Pokestar Studios is now a thing.**

 **Also, Poke Beans. They grow on beanstalks in the games, and seem to be treated as candy in the anime as far as I can tell, so I decided to take a little from both worlds.**

 **Alolan Raichu: "Rai rai rai~!** ** _Please review~!_** **"**


	19. Entry 18 - Grubbin

**Entry 18 – Grubbin**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Grubbin – "grub" and "grubbing" (to scavenge)

 **Name (Kantonese):** Agojimushi – "ago" (jaw) and "jimushi" (grub)

 **Dex Number:** 034

 **Classification:** Insect, Larva Pokemon

 **Species:** _Fulguropterus apmoribus_ – "lightning wings without conduction"

 **Primary Type:** Bug. Grubbin is an arthropod, and many arthropod Pokemon are classified as Bug-type, the only exceptions being certain crustaceans. At first the Bug-type might seem similar to Normal-type, since none of its affiliated attacks involve any obvious elemental powers, but it indeed has its advantages and disadvantages against other types.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** Grubbin is a squat larval Bug-type Pokemon with developing Electric-type traits. The majority of its body is made up of soft white flesh that gives it a squishy consistency, which is lined by a pair of distinctive yellow-colored patches and supported by six fleshy legs. Its head is covered in a thin brown exoskeleton and topped by a hard red helmet that partially covers a pair of large eyes. It also features a prominent set of conical, tweezer-like mandibles at the front of its head, extending well past its mouth.

Grubbin spends most of its time burrowing underground to compensate for its relative lack of natural defenses. Like many larval-stage Bug-types, Grubbin's physiology is designed to grow as much as possible before it evolves into its secondary chrysalis stage. In order to accommodate a constantly growing body, it lacks a complete exoskeleton, which would have to be shed multiple times and thus cost it far too much energy. Although this necessary sacrifice leaves it extremely vulnerable to predatory Pokemon that sometimes unearth it, it also makes Grubbin surprisingly flexible, being able to twist itself around to bite anything that grabs it from behind.

The only part of Grubbin's body that is armored is the head. A thick plate of chitin covers the top of its head, which it uses like a combination of a shovel and battering ram when burrowing. With quick scooping motions of its head, this Larva Pokemon can push soil out of its way with ease. Its rounded surface also causes loose dirt to slide off and stops large clumps from sticking, so the Bug-type doesn't have to worry about having its eyesight compromised.

When it comes to offense, though, Grubbin's most formidable weapons are the massive mandibles sprouting from either side of its mouth. Using these, it is able to deliver a painful nip to anything that bothers it – indeed, Grubbin's first response upon encountering another Pokemon is usually to bite it. Its pincers are useful for other things than just defense, however. Their main function is, in fact, to strip off tree bark to get to the sap inside. Grubbin's actual jaws, while small, are quite powerful and able to gnaw tree roots until they give up their tasty sap.

The peculiar yellow markings on Grubbin's sides were once thought to be a kind of threat display, but they actually denote the location of its lightning sacs. In its most basic stage, its electricity-generating organs are dormant and not fully developed, and will only begin to function when it's close to evolving. Once it's reached the next stage of its life, its lightning sacs will be up and running at full capacity.

 **Personality:** Grubbin shows a very typical personality for a larval Bug-type Pokemon. As low on the food chain as it is, it stays out of sight for the most part, and when uncovered it shows surprising aggression. While its foe is still recovering from the shock of being attacked, it flees back to the safety of the earth. It also shows a child-like level of inquisitiveness, frequently being willing to wander out of cover in order to investigate something it deems noteworthy. Bolder individuals pop out from underground if they feel a disturbance nearby, such as that made by the footfalls of a passing Trainer.

Besides being curious, Grubbin shows an intense attraction towards electricity. It deliberately seeks out sources of electrical energy, which can be anything from a street lamp to the nest of an Electric-type Pokemon. It does this instinctively in order to acquire some protection from Flying-types. Unfortunately, this habit tends to get it into trouble with humans – indeed, this Pokemon sometimes causes inconveniences when it chews through underground cables, and also has a tendency to burrow up into people's basements by mistake.

 **Habitat:** As noted in a previous section, Grubbin's only real form of defense is its pincers, and doesn't have much in the way of natural armor. To protect itself from attack, then, it hides underground and emerges only rarely. Grubbin is common enough that you can dig for them on any one of the four Alolan islands and not be disappointed. Quite fortunate, seeing as how they evolve into one of the most sought-after Pokemon in Alola – scratch that, the entire world ( _see Charjabug entry_ ).

Grubbin doesn't necessarily keep a set territory and more or less burrow where it pleases, only rarely coming into conflict with others of its kind. The only thing Grubbin is protective of is whatever tree it happens to be feeding on. Despite such random movements, Grubbin generally aren't found in arid, cold, or otherwise barren landscapes, and keep to forested areas where there's a lot of sap waiting to be harvested. That is, when they're not accidentally wandering into cities, attracted by the smorgasbord of electricity.

Despite spending most of their time on the move, Grubbin do construct small dens in which they sleep. These burrows are typically constructed close to an area where they have easy access to electricity. They begin to spend more and more time lying in these burrows as they get closer to evolution, and will not leave once they've evolved into Charjabug, except under special circumstances. Right before the time of evolution, the Grubbin in question will plug up the entrance to its hole with mud to seal itself inside, but usually the entrance remains exposed to the air. The Alolan Pokedex asserts that sticking your hand inside is a horrible idea.

(Excuse me while I go berate my Rotom for implying that most Trainers don't have an inkling of common sense.)

 **Diet:** Grubbin, as established, has a diet consisting primarily of tree sap. It uses its sharp pincers to scrape off tree bark and the outer covering of tree roots, before gnawing on the exposed surface to extract the sugary goodness that subsequently oozes out. It needs a sugar-rich diet in order to fuel its growth – the more it eats, the faster it grows, which is the ideal way of life for a young Bug-type with virtually no natural armor.

Speaking of which, this Pokemon finds itself as the food item of choice for many of Alola's larger Pokemon, as well as some of the smaller ones. Out of its predators, avian Pokemon and carnivorous Bug-types target Grubbin most often, while Gumshoos and other similarly-sized Pokemon prey on it opportunistically. As a result, when domesticated, it tends not to hang around your bigger teammates – unless they're Electric-type. Fortunately, there aren't any records of Electric-type predators taking advantage of Grubbin's fascination with their natural abilities.

When in captivity, Grubbin won't have much access to trees, unless you intentionally let it out while you're on your Island Challenge. Syrupy substitutes specifically for Bug-types are commonly stocked, and are one of the Pokemon Center's less expensive items when it comes to specialized Pokemon feed.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Grubbin is considered a pest species in some parts of Alola, mostly the urban areas where they're most likely to come into contact with humans. The Larva Pokemon's great love of electricity draws it to populated areas – modern human settlements are like a hotbed of electrical power that attracts Grubbin like Dustox to a flame. While there are standard safety measures taken to prevent damage done by Electric-types, which sometimes become an issue for the same reason, Grubbin continue to be a problem by slicing through wires and invading power plants from underground.

Once in a civilized area, a trapped Grubbin quickly becomes a menace rather than just a nuisance. Being in an unfamiliar environment, it will panic and lash out at anything it perceives as a threat, which unfortunately leads to injuries. Relatively small towns are simply able to catch the Grubbin and return it to the wild, but people in larger cities don't usually have that luxury unless they live near the outskirts. In areas where this Pokemon is a particularly big problem, wires have to be placed with extra-think insulating coverings to discourage Grubbin from biting them, and extermination companies frequently have to evict Grubbin that try to dig burrows around telephone posts. No, not even concrete is a match for this surprisingly industrious Bug-type, which of course only causes more headaches.

There is a silver lining to this, however. The frequency with which this Pokemon unknowingly invades households makes it a common choice of Pokemon for Trainers just starting out on their Island Challenge. Even before they officially begin, they often learn to accommodate and provide for their new partner under the discerning eyes of their parents, and of course get some practice with the actual capturing process as well.

Would you believe me when I say that there's a huge demand for this Pokemon in Alola, even though it's such a problematic species? There are several breeding programs in place dedicated to supplying households on all four islands with a Grubbin of their very own. The Aether Foundation higher-ups are even discussing the possibility of taking this practice to a worldwide scale, as the rest of the world becomes more aware of Alola's natural wonders. I think you can figure out why ( _see Charjabug entry_ ).

 **Battle Prowess:** With relatively high attack power and mediocre stats otherwise, Grubbin's best attribute is its physical strength. Its hard head designed for shoveling dirt and pincers designed for piercing tree bark make for excellent weapons in battle. Its flexible, fleshy body however, doesn't offer much in the way of defense or speed. As with most other basic-stage Pokemon, it learns a simple and straightforward set of natural moves – Vice Grip, Bite, and Bug Bite form the crux of its offensive moveset, while it can cripple its opponents through the use of Mud-Slap and String Shot. The latter is actually a favored Grubbin tactic in the wild, restricting its enemy's movement before taking them down with its huge pincers.

Notably, Grubbin becomes able to learn the move Spark once it receives enough battle experience. This is a sure sign of its impending evolution, as the usage of an Electric-type move indicates that its lightning sacs have at last become fully developed. Additionally, special training through the use of certain TMs, or under the tutelage of an expert, allows Grubbin access to a much wider variety of Electric-type moves. However, as most rookie Trainers are unlikely to have access to these methods, it's best to wait until Grubbin evolves.

Should you choose to delay Grubbin's evolution, it is not only able to learn a number of moves that would normally be learned in its next stage, but Dig as well. Dig is not only a fairly powerful Ground-type move, but can be used to boost Grubbin's speed and mobility by a fair margin – this Bug-type moves far faster underground than on the surface.

 **Affection:** Grubbin's biggest priority is its own survival and growth to its next form, so don't expect much in the way of hugs and kisses. (Besides, Grubbin's version of a "kiss" is a painful bite on the nose.) It thusly won't show affection like most other Pokemon will. Rather, it will content itself with sticking close to your side when out of its Poke Ball, and will chirp seemingly with delight when praised. When it's completely comfortable with you, it'll even allow you to feed it by hand and hold it in your arms, showing visible signs of relaxation when it does so. These actions indicate that Grubbin feels safe around you and trusts you to protect it.

It will not show romantic interest whatsoever, even though other early-stage Pokemon tend to at least develop innocent crushes on their Trainers. Grubbin is only a larva, after all – it doesn't even have sex organs yet.

Unfortunately, research is still being done on the emotional range of arthropod Pokemon. Some display a wider range of recognizable emotions than others (Scyther, Vivillon, Crabrawler, etc.). For the most part, however, they tend not to show feelings beyond contentment, fear, and anger in ways that humans are capable of understanding. This is probably because of how far away arthropods are on the Tree of Life from us humans – we're simply too distantly related.

 **Special Warnings:** None, but take measures to protect your various household appliances' power cords.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Expect to see this Pokemon around a lot, using Bug Bite on your cable! It doesn't mean to be a nuisance – it's just looking for a Wide Guard from Flying-types! To stop your own Grubbin from making a mess of things, try keeping an Electric-type around until it evolves."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Don't expect me to elaborate much on the "Affection" section when it comes to arthropods. I know someone criticized me about this when I mentioned it in the Prologue, so I'm compromising. I still withhold the belief that arthropods are too biologically different from us to display emotions aside from basic ones like fear. But as implied in this entry, arthropod Pokemon** ** _do_** **have complex emotions – humans just can't recognize them.**

 **And, as always, exceptions certainly apply.**

 **Anyway, Grubbin is cool. And it evolves into one of my absolute favorite Bug-types. (Hint: it's not Vikavolt.)**

 **Grubbin: "Grubgrubgrubbin!** ** _Give us all the reviews!_** **"**


	20. Entry 19 - Charjabug

**Entry 19 – Charjabug**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Charjabug – "charge" and "bug"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Dendimushi – "denchi" (battery) and "jimushi" (grub)

 **Dex Number:** 035

 **Classification:** Insect, Battery Pokemon

 **Species:** _Fulguropterus indensitesta_ – "lightning wings within a thick shell"

 **Primary Type:** Bug. Like many other Bug-types, as well as ordinary insects, Grubbin must go through a pupa stage before it becomes a fully mature adult. When it evolves into Charjabug, it secretes a fluid that hardens over its body, keeping it in relatively the same shape as before. Inside, its body is preparing for the transformation into Vikavolt.

 **Secondary Type:** Electric. Within its newly-formed exoskeleton, Grubbin's vestigial lightning sacs are finally fully developed, allowing it to produce a constant electrical current. Charjabug now stores lots of electricity inside its non-conductive shell, too much for it to use at once. Fortunately, its two horns allow for easy discharges, which are famously exploited by Alolans in need of a portable source of power.

 **Overall Description:** Charjabug is known by such endearing and hilarious nicknames as "Bug Bus" and "Charjabug Express" by its many admirers, and it's not hard to see why. The pupa stage of the Grubbin evolutionary line, Charjabug superficially resembles a small vehicle with its box-shaped body. Adding to this image are the semi-translucent blue lenses that cover the eyes and the rectangular shape of its serrated mouthparts. Two stubby horns protrude from either side of its face, while its cuboid body seems to be divided into short segments. When it moves, it produces a soft whirring sound comparable to the chugging of a tiny train.

Most insects that undergo a pupa stage create said pupa by wrapping themselves up in rapidly-hardening silk. Grubbin, however, does not – when it comes time for it to evolve into Charjabug, it secretes copious amounts of a special body fluid that quickly solidifies over its body. This is why Charjabug's shape is vaguely similar to that of its previous form, although why and how it ends up so perfectly rectangular is still unknown. Furthermore, by combining its secreted goo with other fluids, Charjabug changes the consistency of certain portions of its shell to provide it with lenses and working mandibles. Its casing is made up of segments capable of expanding and contracting, giving Charjabug the ability to move slowly along the ground when necessary.

One of the changes that Charjabug undergoes internally involves its electric sacs. They are now fully functional and produce a near-constant charge, even when the Pokemon is asleep. Its thick exoskeleton is waxy in nature and an effective insulator, trapping the energy inside. In order to prevent itself from overloading its system, Charjabug passively releases its stored electricity through its two horns, which are derived from Grubbin's sharp mouthparts. To prevent sparking accidental fires, Charjabug waits until it's safe inside its burrow before letting out any discharge.

Inside its protective casing, Charjabug continues to grow and change – again, unlike most other cocoon-like Pokemon, whose former bodies melt into a soup before reforming. These changes are not as dramatic as those undergone during a true evolution, but are rather meant to help Charjabug gradually become accustomed to its new, restricted form and prepare it for the moment it will finally break out of its shell. This is marked by a sudden increase in electricity production and a far more aggressive temperament as its reproductive organs grow in.

 **Personality:** Just like how Grubbin was focused mostly on feeding and survival, Charjabug's purpose is to sit and wait as it gathers the energy needed for its future evolution. As with its pre-evolved form, Charjabug's personality reflects this purpose. It's placid and unresponsive, usually not even giving a sign that it's alive aside from the faint buzzing sensation you can feel when you hold onto it, indicating the presence of a constant electrical current. This Battery Pokemon doesn't even like to move, and only does so when it's looking for food or engaged in a battle.

Although it typically ignores everything around it, it's still able to understand when its Trainer wants it to fight and will perk up accordingly. Once the excitement is over, however, it will quickly revert back to "standby" mode, ignoring its wounds, and resume its goal of waiting for the moment of evolution to arrive. Understandably, this means its interactions with its Trainer and other Pokemon are kept to a strict minimum. It has been observed talking to other Pokemon on the same team – indicating that it can and will socialize when it feels like it – but aside from that, it keeps to itself and dutifully waits for the moment its entire existence has been building up to.

 **Habitat:** Being pupating Grubbin, you won't have to look very far to find a wild Charjabug. It's found in all the same places Grubbin are, although it's harder to spot for a couple of reasons. The most predominant one being that it's less mobile and doesn't come out from underground very often. Whereas Grubbin regularly pop out of their holes when they detect something passing by above ground, Charjabug doesn't move until it feels the need to eat. When hunger strikes, it generally keeps under natural cover, relying on its green shell to hide itself while it chugs along in search of food.

Furthermore, if you can manage to find one, you'll have to dig it out of its burrow yourself – an arduous task, because once Charjabug knows you're coming, it'll stubbornly wedge itself inside and put up a fight when it feels you tugging on it. Expect Electric-type moves to be used if the Charjabug is facing right-side up with its horns exposed.

 **Diet:** With most of its movement best described as a leisurely crawl, Charjabug isn't exactly built for preying upon other Pokemon – that'll come later. For now, it uses its shredding mouthparts to chop up any kind of plant material within reach, from leaves to fallen berries. It will also go after any ordinary insects that it can catch, as well as scavenge carrion where it can find it. When it's not spending the majority of its time sitting still, it'll be spending it eating, since everything it ingests is used either to fuel its own development toward its adult stage or to generate more electricity.

Charjabug actually doesn't have very many predators, as its thick shell is too tough for most Pokemon to pierce without expending a lot of effort. Besides, most of its internal workings are dedicated to storing electrical energy, which leaves limited space for edible material. As such, predators don't usually consider it a worthy meal. It helps that the dark green color of its shell helps camouflage it against the forest floor.

 **Relationship with Humans:** In today's modern age of electricity and portable machinery, Charjabug is _literally_ humanity's most powerful ally. Go ahead, tell me that there's something more useful than a Pokemon that can provide you with easy access to electricity on the go. I'll know you're lying.

Charjabug puts out a near-constant amount of power as long as it's well-fed, and the fact it's small and shaped like a brick makes it extremely easy to carry around. It can power anything at all so long as the device comes equipped with a Charjabug Power Cord™, which almost every appliance in Alola does nowadays. Handheld lanterns? Mobile phones? GPS devices? Charjabug has you covered. And although its main claim to fame is being a portable source of power, Charjabug is also useful for providing electricity around the house. Charjabug-compatible cords are being developed for household appliances like blenders and the like.

Even though Alola and its native Pokemon are still relatively new to modern science, there's evidence to support that Alolans have been exploiting Charjabug ever since the Industrial Revolution. And the partnership goes even further back than that, say historians. Restored examples of ancient Alolan art show depictions of people using the Battery Pokemon to keep their Electric-type Pokemon fully charged ( _see research papers discussing the analysis of the articles in question_ ).

The fact that Charjabug has a peculiarly perfect rectangular shape has also caught on with the general public, and it's a trait that people seem to find particularly endearing. Almost the minute this Pokemon was discovered and revealed to the rest of the world, the scientific community AND entire Internet practically exploded. One search on Mewgle should provide you with all the memes you need. It's a travesty that Ula'ula Island's public transportation service is based on Alolan Exeggutor and called "Exeggutor Express", instead of Charjabug with the name "Charjabus". That's a huge missed opportunity if you ask me.

Needless to say, Charjabug is immensely popular as a house pet in Alola. It's incredibly adorable, easy to care for, and so useful that it's actually difficult to find Unovan words to accurately describe. And yes, overseas demand is exponentially growing as well. I don't envy the headache awaiting the Aether Foundation once they try to start _this_ breeding program, heh.

I won't even get into the competitive sport of Charjabug races. Let the Internet do the talking and prepare to be amazed at humanity's ingenuity.

So with both incredible utility and widespread adoration on its side, I rest my case. Until scientists discover a way to make Dedenne able to provide you with free Wi-Fi wherever you go, Charjabug is officially the most convenient Pokemon to ever exist.

 **Battle Prowess:** Only hardcore Pokemon Trainers seem to prefer Vikavolt to its overwhelmingly popular pre-evolution, and the reason for this is Charjabug's vastly inferior battle properties. However, that's not to say Charjabug is completely useless – in fact, it's far from it. While its special attack and speed stats are definitely nothing to write home about, it still boasts great defensive stats and solid physical attack power.

Charjabug's array of potential moves for use in battle has vastly improved since evolving from the humble Grubbin. It utilizes a surprisingly wide range of attacks for a mere pupa, many of which are powerful and versatile. By generating enough electrical energy, Charjabug can literally launch itself off the ground to slam into its opponent with Spark, Acrobatics, Crunch, or X-Scissor. It also learns Discharge for a strong ranged attack, while Charge and Iron Defense are used to endure enemy attacks.

As with Grubbin, Charjabug is able to produce silk in a String Shot attack. Most Bug-type Pokemon capable of forming a chrysalis use this silk to help them evolve, but in Charjabug's case, its silk glands remain functional for the purposes of defense and sealing the entrances to its burrows.

Also, remember how I mentioned that the Battery Pokemon's whole claim to fame is being a portable source of power. Well, that also applies to battles, where its creatively-named Battery ability grants its allies with an additional boost to their special attack stat. Something I didn't actually touch upon in any of the other sections is that Vikavolt, Charjabug's very own final evolutionary form, is attracted to it for this very reason and will kidnap it and carry it around for the purpose of increasing the power of its devastating railgun-like pincers _(see Vikavolt entry for details - both on the kidnapping and the railgun_ _jaws_ ).

Charjabug may never evolve if it isn't exposed to a sufficiently strong electrical or magnetic force. In order to trigger its evolution into Vikavolt, this Bug-and-Electric-type increases its electrical output so that it might break out of its casing. However, as the casing is extremely resistant to Electric-type damage, Charjabug must receive additional power from the environment in order to successfully escape. Areas like this are very few in Alola – only the Vast Poni Canyon and geothermal energy plant on Ula'ula Island provide sufficient power. As such, the majority of Charjabug never evolve. (Theoretically, similar locations like Chargestone Cave in Unova or Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh might also do the trick.)

 **Affection:** As you can probably infer from the "Personality" section, Charjabug is not particularly affectionate in the way we humans define affection. It keeps to itself in order to maximize its chances of survival, doing nothing but eating and remaining still. The most you can expect from your Charjabug is it deliberately choosing to be near you while it rests, or it making a faint purring sound when you hold it. This is about as much affection as it will ever show, but on the other hand, it's so placid that it won't ever demonstrate an aversion to you unless you _really_ screw up.

This Pokemon is still unable to form romantic attachments to its Trainer. Be patient, insect fetishists.

 **Special Warnings:** Try not to get its horns wet or touch them with metallic objects, and you're good.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Lots of Bug-type Pokemon like to Bide their time when it comes to evolution. But Charjabug Bides a lot more than those such as Metapod and Kakuna – in fact, it might not evolve at all without the right Magnetic Flux! Better save up for a trip to Ula'ula or Poni if you want a strong Vikavolt!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Charjabug is Best Bug. Seriously, how marketable would this Pokemon be IRL? It's a living battery! THAT LOOKS LIKE A BUS! I've lost track of how many cute nicknames I've given my Charjabug in the games – Bug Bus, Bugway, Brick Boi, Pain Train…**

 **Even though it is indeed a beetle pupa, I honestly don't consider this Pokemon one of the traditional "cocoon" Pokemon – aka, the ones that are immobile and useless. My favorite cocoon Pokemon is probably Cascoon. For some weird reason.**

 **Also, the SM anime acknowledges the Charjabug memes. Which is amazing. As are Charjabug races.**

 **Charjabug: "Jabug jabug. Cha-ja?** ** _Send us reviews. Please?_** **"**


	21. Entry 20 - Vikavolt

**Entry 20 – Vikavolt**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Vikavolt – "wicga" (Old English for "insect") and "volt"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Kuwagannon – "kuwagatamushi" (stag beetle) and "cannon"

 **Dex Number:** 036

 **Classification:** Insect, Stag Beetle Pokemon

 **Species:** _Fulguroptera magneticus_ – "magnetic lightning wings"

 **Primary Type:** Bug. Reaching adulthood allows Vikavolt to access the full repertoire of Bug-type powers that other fully mature arthropods are capable of using. Whether it's using its jaws to clamp down on its opponent or unleashing damaging vibrations through the buzzing of its wings, Vikavolt's Bug-type attacks are varied and incredibly strong.

 **Secondary Type:** Electric. Vikavolt's electrical output is even greater than Charjabug's, but the downside is that it no longer generates it as constantly. Its electric sacs are so powerful that they can only work in bursts, lest they overload and cause internal damage. Its jaws are there to help concentrate and direct such a massive output of energy.

 **Overall Description:** If, for some reason, you're not satisfied with your own personal bus-shaped source of portable electricity, then take a quick trip to Ula'ula or Poni Island and allow your Charjabug to achieve its final form. Vikavolt is a fully-developed insectoid Pokemon with a hard turquoise exoskeleton and functional wings hidden under specialized wing cases. Its sleek shape is further streamlined by its massive, sword-like jaws. Said jaws glow brightly with electrical energy, as do the spots on its abdomen that denote the position of its internal lightning sacs. The head itself is small, orange in color, and consists mostly of sharp eyes and a pair of slicing mouthparts. It also has three sets of legs with grasping claws on the ends.

When Charjabug is exposed to a strong enough electric or magnetic current, it is granted enough power to break free of its thick, insulating carapace and allow its final evolution to take place. The shattered remnants of its old, rectangular skin are left behind as Vikavolt climbs free and spreads its newly-formed wings. Something that will be immediately obvious to the Trainer will be the sheer power thrumming through Vikavolt's jaws, which act as a conduit for electricity to be channeled and released in high-voltage bursts. The jaws are specifically designed for this purpose, as without them, Vikavolt's intense electrical output would surge out indiscriminately and smite everything in its vicinity – including itself!

Secondarily, once your new Vikavolt's wings finish drying, you should take note of its speed. When it takes off, Vikavolt is capable of some impressive aerial feats that almost make it seem like one of the starfighters in _Omastar Wars_. Its streamlined body shape only boosts its aeronautical prowess even further through the roof. Flying comes naturally to this Bug-and-Electric-type, its instincts directing it to pull off daring maneuvers that most Flying-types would have to practice hard not to struggle with. Surely, possessing such agility in combination with its sheer power would make your Vikavolt a force unable to be reckoned with on the battlefi–

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry, did you actually expect me to say that with a straight face? Priceless. Ah, kids these days…

Your Rotom Dex, I'm sorry to say, is a diabolical liar. While it's true that Vikavolt _can_ hit some impressive speeds in battle, that's only when it finds itself in its _home environment_. Vikavolt is utterly dependent on natural magnetic forces to sustain its flight – otherwise, its flying speed is comparable to a Slugma's crawl. An aerodynamic body is worthless when your wings are that small and your body weight averages at 45 kilos. Within the canyons of Poni and the mountains of Ula'ula, Vikavolt is an unstoppable force. Anywhere else, it's a sitting Ducklett for anything that can get past its ranged attacks.

In the wild, apparently, Vikavolt like to keep a Charjabug around so that the pupa can passively provide it with an external source of power. Of course, the younger Bug-type rarely has any say in the matter, but what may seem like an act of kidnapping is actually a mutually beneficial relationship – Vikavolt gets extra firepower and Charjabug gets a quick method of transportation. The "kidnapper" will even go out of its way to transport its partner to sources of food when the Charjabug becomes hungry.

 **Personality:** As is true for most Bug-type Pokemon (and any other arthropods that aren't classified as Bug-types), it's hard to get a read on what Vikavolt is like emotion-wise. What most Pokemon biologists can agree on is that it's a voracious hunter and can be fairly short-tempered, most likely due to its sheer size requiring a lot of food to keep in shape. While they normally don't target anything other than Flying-types, it's generally advised not to get near one, as they tend to shoot first and fly away later. Most reports of Vikavolt attacking people or other Pokemon tend to be caused by either provocation or competition over resources.

When raised under a Trainer, Vikavolt tend to be rather inscrutable. They spend most of their spare time lying motionless, probably out of an instinctive need to conserve energy. This is especially true after one is freshly caught and newly introduced into a team, where it prefers not to interact with the members of its new social group. However, some individuals seem to have hotter tempers than others and may attack nearby Pokemon at random. It's generally accepted, though, that Vikavolt is a fairly safe Pokemon to have, provided it doesn't feel provoked or threatened. Once it's used to being in a group environment, this Stag Beetle Pokemon may feel inclined to socialize with members of the team that it feels are the safest to approach.

 **Habitat:** Because Charjabug is only able to evolve in areas with a particularly high magnetic force, Vikavolt is typically only found wild around Blush Mountain on Ula'ula Island, and Vast Poni Canyon on Poni Island. Wild Vikavolt do sometimes pop up around civilized areas, usually near power plants or other areas that generate enough electricity to stimulate a wandering Charjabug's evolution. However, without a sufficient environmental magnetic force to bolster their flight, most of these freak accidents don't survive longer than a few weeks before they succumb to starvation or predation.

Vikavolt stake wide territories and compete fiercely for space when two of them happen to meet. When it comes time to breed, mated pairs don't make nests – rather, they lay eggs in hiding spots throughout their territory, typically between clusters of boulders or under rocky overhangs. A single Vikavolt couple is able to lay close to ten thousand eggs. For those of you wondering how on earth Grubbin and Charjabug are able to populate the four islands of Alola when Vikavolt inhabit only a couple of specific locations, a fair number of these thousands of eggs end up being eaten and dispersed by Flying-type Pokemon, and others end up in the ocean where they're swept to other islands via ocean currents. When they're born, the newly-hatched Grubbin immediately burrow to safety and begin their search for succulent plant roots, often the only source of nutrients in the barren landscapes they call home.

 **Diet:** Vikavolt switches from a placid leaf-muncher to a deadly carnivorous hunter after its evolution. In a complete reversal of the food chain, the Stag Beetle Pokemon turns to chasing down avian Pokemon in order to satiate its appetite. In the mountains and valleys it calls home, there's quite a variety of birds for it to sample, ranging from small Murkrow to massive Toucannon. It uses high-power, electrical lasers fired from its jaws in order to shoot them down, making a quick kill after getting within range. When Vikavolt finds itself in a foreign environment, thus lacking the speed it would normally possess, it has to resort to ambush strategies to pick them off more carefully.

Vikavolt itself, depending on where it's found, can be vulnerable to attack by a varying number of predators. On Poni Island, this number is _zero_ , as not even the incredibly Sturdy (yes, that's a pun) Skarmory is willing to tangle with this fighter jet of a bug. Ula'ula Island does have a decent number of carnivorous Pokemon capable of taking down Vikavolt – Palossand, Garchomp, Flygon, and Bisharp, to name a few. Anywhere else, any Pokemon with a resistance to electricity or able to get within close range of a Vikavolt can quickly put an end to its unfortunate life.

 **Relationship with Humans:** In ancient Alola, before the coming of the Beast That Calls The Moon ( _see Lunala entry_ ), the four tapus were far more proactive and violent than they have been in the past few hundred years. During this time, they alternated their time between protecting their own territories and vying for dominance over the others. Not only would they directly clash in battles that shook the mountains and flattened the forests, but they'd often resort to more underhanded tactics in order to gain the upper hand. Native Alolans have long believed that the reason Vikavolt are only found on Ula'ula and Poni islands because they were directed there by Tapu Koko – a devilish air force tasked with destroying Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini with their powerful Bug Buzzes and Thunderbolts. After the tapus found peace with one another and settled into a more neutral relationship, the Vikavolt took up permanent residence within the craggy mountains and gulches they'd once attempted to conquer.

This Bug-and-Electric-type does bear some resemblance to Tapu Koko, certainly enough so that it inspired such a legend. Both are fast aerial predators that specialize in using electricity to attack. Alolan soldiers of Melemele Island would carve wooden shields in the shape of a Vikavolt's head and pincers, along with carapace-like armor painted to further resemble this Pokemon, and fall into battle behind their kahuna (who would traditionally wear equipment reminiscent of their native tapu). Although, it is up to speculation as to how the natives of Melemele were able to incorporate Vikavolt into their culture when it is so rarely seen on their island. Perhaps they were told stories of it by Ula'ula and Poni soldiers that they took prisoner?

Other than war, Vikavolt hasn't had much of an impact on Alolan culture. This fearsome insect certainly seems like an obvious choice when looking for inspiration for weapons and armor, though, considering its niche as an aggressive predator and all. Notably, historians once uncovered a painting depicting the erection of a hut, in which the dismembered jaws of a Vikavolt were used as saws to cut wood. A hilariously mundane use for a Pokemon typically associated with war, surely.

 **Battle Prowess:** Now that you've been properly debunked on the truth behind Vikavolt's (*snicker*) exaggerated speed, it's time to start preparing your beetle of electric doom for battle. Obviously, Vikavolt's main claim to fame is its ungodly special attack, which reaches absurd levels with enough growth and training. Its defenses are, surprisingly, not too shabby, so the Stag Beetle Pokemon can definitely take a hit or three. Physical attack is lackluster while speed has been discussed already, so you should have an idea of Vikavolt's weaknesses and how to counter them.

One route to go when supplying your Vikavolt with moves is to go full-out offense. With power like that, Vikavolt's ranged attacks will hit any Pokemon very hard regardless of type classification. Its movepool is slightly different from Charjabug's, having mostly the same options with the addition of ranged attacks like Air Slash, Zap Cannon, Thunderbolt, and Bug Buzz. With specialized training, even more ranged options become available, such as Flash Cannon or Volt Switch. Guillotine is there if you want to end your battles with a decisive blow, although keep in mind it requires your slow Vikavolt to get in close to your opponent.

Increasing speed is a priority if you want your Vikavolt to reach its true potential. Fortunately, it learns Agility at a high power level, allowing it to move faster on its own. Although it doesn't have the same Surge Surfer ability as Alolan Raichu, some people provide Vikavolt with an artificial source of electromagnetic support via Electric Terrain, making its flight easier.

Levitate is Vikavolt's only known ability, automatically granting this aerial predator complete immunity to Ground-type moves, the bane of every Electric-type's existence. Not that I'm saying you should deliberately set Vikavolt against Ground-types, which is still a bad idea. But then again… with Energy Ball… hmm…

 **Affection:** As the "Personality" section has hopefully made clear, Vikavolt is better able to express recognizable emotions than either of its previous forms, but not by much. While it's normally pretty unreadable, there are still ways of telling if it likes you or not. These signs should be present almost immediately after evolution if you've already spent enough time raising it. Apart from being content with remaining by your side, Vikavolt also responds visibly well to praise and being pet, flashing its bioluminescent lights and often performing a side-to-side shimmying motion in midair if it's hovering. When at rest, it might even settle down for a nap while clinging to your back (which honestly ends up looking kind of awesome if you can handle its weight).

Rarely, this Bug-and-Electric-type is capable of developing a crush for its Trainer. Despite possessing an open circulatory system that pumps hemolymph instead of blood, your Vikavolt admirer may give away its feelings when the area around its head lights up like a dim lightbulb. This soft orange glow is a telltale sign of romantic attachment, which you may or may not feel comfortable with reciprocating, depending on how willing you are to date a five-foot-long spacecraft-beetle. And before you ask, sexual attraction is absolutely out of the question due to the extreme differences in physiology between humans and insects. If you're disappointed, I don't know what to tell you. Science doesn't lie.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "So you're training a Vikavolt, yeah? Woo! This Pokemon floats like a Cotton Spore and stings like a Hyper Beam! True Pokemon masters are able to find ways around Vikavolt's lackluster speed, so activating your Calm Mind should help you Minimize its weaknesses!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Geez, I'm on a roll with Kukui's move puns.**

 **Also, the Alolan folklore about Vikavolt was not just made up because it sort of made sense (and because I thought it was really cool), it's actually also because I think Vikavolt looks a lot like the Seltas from Monster Hunter. Imagine the weapons and armor you could make from this thing.**

 **Anyway, even though I infinitely prefer Charjabug, there's no denying how cool Vikavolt is. We haven't had a beetle Pokemon since… Heracross? Sun and Moon also introduced some other really awesome arthropods, so here's hoping we get some more in Gen 8!**

 ***Prays for a mantis shrimp***

 **Vikavolt: "Viviviviviviviiiiiiiiii!** ** _Good readers, please send some reviews!_** **"**


	22. Entry 21 - Alolan Meowth

**Entry 21 – Alolan Meowth**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Meowth – "meow" and "wealth"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Nyarth – from "nya" (meow)

 **Dex Number:** 052

 **Classification:** Feline, Scratch Cat Pokemon

 **Species:** _Manekineko avarum domesticus_ – "domestic greedy beckoning cat"

 **Primary Type:** Dark. The Dark-type, like the Bug-type ( _see Grubbin's entry_ ), seems no different than the Normal-type on the surface. The difference here is that Dark-types draw their power from their own selfishness and willingness to ignore the rules of combat, and Dark-type moves differ from Normal-type moves in that they usually involve fighting dirty. The exceptions, of course, are those few Dark-type moves that involve literal darkness.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** For some reason, people like cats – I don't personally see the appeal, but them's the facts. They've enjoyed a long history of living comfortably with humans, being some of the first Pokemon species to be trained. So when rich Kantonian royalty decided to settle on the newly-discovered islands of Alola centuries ago, they brought their Meowth and Persian with them. Long after the monarchy died out, the felines remained, managing to survive on their own. At this point, the Alolan subspecies of Meowth had already been born.

As Alolan regional variants go, Alolan Meowth is not all too different from the Kantonian variety. Its fur is a light shade of grey as opposed to the familiar cream color of Kanto's Meowth, while its paws and tail tip are more of a greyish-white. Its whiskers are slightly shorter and curved upwards. Aside from those minor differences, Alolan Meowth is physically identical to its ancestor – its average height and weight are even the same.

Interestingly, while being nearly indistinguishable in terms of physical characteristics, Alolan Meowth's behavior is significantly different from the standard Meowth. This Dark-type, ironically, is a diurnal Pokemon, in a stark contrast to its original nocturnal behavior. The reason for this shift is unknown, although it could be that it developed as a habit to be up and awake with the humans that pampered them. Of course, like most felines, Alolan Meowth still sleeps through a good three-quarters of each day, so "up and awake" is a gross overestimation of a phrase.

Alolan Meowth seems fond of walking exclusively on its back legs. It's likely that this is a behavioral trait picked up from its human masters in an attempt to imitate them, to stoke its ego and demonstrate its perceived dominance over others. Even after many generations of living in the wild, Alolan Meowth have persisted in this behavior, apparently too proud to go back to walking on all fours like a "lesser" Pokemon. This indicates a genetic predisposition to such behavior, making it much more than simple imitation.

 **Personality:** Aside from the behaviors mentioned in the above section, the key to distinguishing the Alolan Meowth from the Kantonian one is in its disposition. Its greed and love of valuables has diminished through breeding, but its pride has inflated tenfold. It may not steal your money, but you're going to be spending it anyway if you intend to take care of this Pokemon. It won't even _look_ at a Trainer that's unable to keep up with its demands, and will even abandon them outright if it's particularly unsatisfied. However, a Trainer that can cater to its lofty standards will earn its respect and loyalty – although that's not saying much, as like most Dark-types, Alolan Meowth is selfish and fickle.

Generally, this Scratch Cat Pokemon acts as though it's superior to everything else, apart from its master. It treats its teammates with blatant scorn and disrespect, especially if they're weaker than it. It's more tolerant of stronger allies, both out of pragmatism and its own sense of self-preservation. As if Alolan Meowth couldn't seem any more of a handful, it also has a bit of a temper – while it's usually fairly calm and collected, if a bit smug, it'll go berserk if its pride is wounded in some way. That goes double for its signature lucky charm, which every Meowth has on its forehead, as it can't handle having it dirtied.

Alolan Meowth is also more cowardly than its avaricious counterpart, and will frequently flee from a confrontation as soon as they're sure that they're in danger. It boasts about itself for all it's worth and will defend itself and its pride if necessary, but it doesn't seem to see running away from potential harm as a blow to its self-worth. If anything, it seems to believe the opposite, from a school of thought that dictates battling as something beneath them – Arceus forbid its charm gets filthy, after all. This can make attempting to battle with Alolan Meowth fairly troublesome.

Basically, if you choose to catch and train one of these Pokemon, you're going to have a rough time of it.

Something I was wondering about while I was writing this field guide was the question of whether or not any Alolan Meowth has demonstrated the ability to learn human languages. This is often thought of as not possible for Pokemon, apart from one well-known case concerning a Kantonese-speaking Meowth that was found under the ownership of Team Rocket twenty years ago. Said specimen was never recovered from any of the Kantonian gang's hideouts, and was thus never properly studied or interviewed, although there have been multiple alleged sightings of this Meowth in almost every known region over the years. What I found in my research was disappointing – despite the Alolan royals tending to keep very detailed accounts of their lives, none of the paintings, historical records, or journal entries even alluded to the existence of a talking Alolan Meowth. For now, the Team Rocket Meowth case remains an isolated occurrence.

 **Habitat:** Even though this Pokemon can be found in the wild now that the royal house that brought it to Alola is gone, Alolan Meowth is still technically feral and classified as an invasive species. It is found exclusively in human-settled areas on Melemele and Ula'ula Islands, usually in cities where many people congregate. They flourish in marketplaces, back alleys, and tall grass where other Pokemon typically are found. One particular location that I feel to be of note is the police station at which Kahuna Nanu of Ula'ula Island resides – he keeps the largest clowder of Alolan Meowth in the region.

 **Diet:** Alolan Meowth lives a scavenger's lifestyle, picking up whatever edibles it can find – as long as it deems them worth eating. Its diet consists mostly of tidbits picked up around, or outright stolen from, humans. It's an omnivore that certainly has the right idea, exploiting humans as a source of food – after all, we have tons of it, and a good balance of different kinds to boot. However, it prefers to sneak around and pilfer its desired edibles, rather than attempt to appeal to us directly. Perhaps begging or putting on a cute act aren't habits this prideful Dark-type is willing to get into. Unlike, say, Purrloin, another devilish little feline.

Another benefit Alolan Meowth gleans from living entirely within the borders of human habitation is a lack of predators. Cities tend to be lacking in Pokemon large (and free) enough to hunt and eat it as a regular source of food. However, it still needs to be careful, because many Trainers in Alola keep such Pokemon, and even a domesticated Pokemon is sometimes unwilling to pass up an opportunity for a fresh, self-caught meal.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Popularity is the entire reason Alolan Meowth even exists in the first place. When Kanto settlers first established a population in the archipelago, the rich brought their Meowth with them to help remind them of home. In the days of the Alolan monarchy, large numbers of this Meowth subspecies were owned by the royal family and associated wealthy nobles, and they couldn't be found anywhere else. Their beloved status led them to being pampered so much it went to their heads, and they became the Dark-type Alolan Meowth.

As I said at the beginning of this entry, people tend to like cat Pokemon. Alolan Meowth is still fairly popular today, although there are still very few people that are willing to take one in due to its high-maintenance nature. Those that _do_ have the means to properly take care of this Dark-type, though, find it endearing for precisely this reason. They tend to be rich folk or elderly women with time and money a-plenty to throw around. These select few people find Alolan Meowth's more human-like mannerisms cute, and adore its silky grey fur.

Obviously, Alolan Meowth isn't universally loved. Pokemon, and Dark-types in particular, with such prideful attitudes tend to only harbor a somewhat niche following. Most Alolans just see it as a nuisance whenever they encounter it, which is usually when it's attempting or succeeding in making off with their food. Ordinary Trainers that think it might be a good Pokemon to train soon acquire a more personal dislike for it, given how intolerable it is. Pokemon researchers and conservationists are more neutral-minded toward Alolan Meowth, because even though it's an invasive species, it doesn't normally like straying too far from human civilization and thus doesn't inflict massive harm on the environment.

 **Battle Prowess:** So, assuming you've earned some respect from this troublesome Dark-type and have convinced it to battle for you, it's time to go over its strengths and weaknesses. Its best attributes are its higher-than-average speed and respectable special attack, while its other stats aren't anything to write home about. In this case, its cowardly nature is justified, as its defenses are pitiful. You'll want to prioritize keeping your Meowth out of danger in order to maximize its effectiveness in battle.

Alolan Meowth has a good mix of status and attacking moves in its arsenal. Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, and Feint Attack are pretty standard moves and will form the bulk of Meowth's offense, while it can also trip its opponents up with Growl, Screech, Taunt, and Fake Out. Its signature move, however, is Pay Day, one of its only projectile moves. Pay Day involves conjuring gold coins and flinging them at a target – but don't get your hopes up, these coins have practically no monetary value and can't be used for purchases, although they can be sold for small amounts of pocket change.

Only two of Alolan Meowth's natural abilities are good from a battling standpoint. Technician gives a boost to its weaker attacks, and Rattled invokes its cowardice to increase its speed when it's struck with certain types of moves. Its third ability, Pickup, doesn't have much of an application in battle.

Unlike the common Meowth, Alolan Meowth does not evolve through acquiring enough battle experience. Rather, it only achieves evolution by forming a strong bond with its Trainer (or in the wild, another Pokemon). You can already tell that this makes it a lot harder to evolve into Persian thanks to its… well, _every_ aspect of its personality, really. This means it's more common to see Alolan Meowth with high-level moves than other Pokemon still in their basic stage. However, such moves will still be discussed in Alolan Persian's upcoming entry.

 **Affection:** Believe it or not, even this most snobby and self-centred of Pokemon is capable of harboring some modicum of care for others. Of course, actually getting Alolan Meowth to become attached to you in this way is quite an achievement, and you'll know it's genuine due to its previously well-established pride preventing it from sucking up to you otherwise. It'll purr and nuzzle you to let you know that you're worthy enough of being thought of as likeable, and will probably try to get closer to you than your other Pokemon as a sort of ego thing, so watch out for potential power struggles.

(Of course, since relationships work in both directions, an affectionate Alolan Meowth is easier to persuade to battle on your behalf. Win-win!)

Alolan Meowth may develop a crush on its Trainer if it's pampered enough, and this is where its attempts to get into your good books become truly entertaining. This Scratch Cat Pokemon will try every cheesy romance method in the book in order to get its feelings across. No young man has lived until they've seen their Alolan Meowth dolling herself up and asking for a romantic dance with her future husband. And if you're female, you might actually hurt yourself from laughing too hard at your self-proclaimed stud Meowth offering you roses or attempting to kiss your hand.

But don't actually laugh. Seriously, that might wound your poor little ball of pride into developing an existential crisis.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "It's re-Marowak-able to see the Kingdra-stic effects humans can have on Pokemon evolution! Only a few generations of breeding, and Abra Kadabra, we have the prideful Alolan Meowth! You'll have to work very Charizard to raise it into a quality Persian!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Sigh. I don't like this regional variant or its evolved form. Their lore basically boils down to "they're Meowth and Persian but meaner". This was a very boring entry to write, and I'm sure the next one will be as well.**

 **…** **But the thought of an Alolan Meowth dressing up and trying corny pickup lines on its Trainer is both hilarious and** ** _absolutely_** **what it would do.**

 **Alolan Meowth: "Meow, meow Meowth meow meow.** ** _Peasants, your lord and savior demands reviews in his good name._** **"**


	23. Entry 22 - Alolan Persian

**Entry 22 – Alolan Persian**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Persian – refers to the Persian cat breed

 **Name (Kantonese):** Same as above.

 **Dex Number:** 053

 **Classification:** Feline, Classy Cat Pokemon

 **Species:** _Manekineko saevus regium_ – "cruel beckoning cat of royalty"

 **Primary Type:** Dark. Alolan Meowth and Persian acquired their Dark-type due to years of selective breeding and being pampered by the wealthy. These originally Normal-type Pokemon have since become even more haughty and cruel, earning their place among the ranks of what the Kantonians call "the Evil-type".

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** The Alolan variant of Persian looks more distinct from its Kantonian ancestors than Alolan Meowth does from Kantonian Meowth. That is, not by much – it's only slightly larger in terms of size and weight, and its body shape is still virtually identical. It has the same paws, round ears, and curled tail. Alolan Persian's sole defining feature, though, is a very large, round head. The jewel embedded in the center of its forehead is a clear blue as opposed to the common Persian's bright red. Additionally, the texture of its fur has changed to the consistency of velvet, and is a fair bit thicker.

It could be said that Alolan Persian is the form in which the artificial breeding used to produce Alolan Meowth begins to show. True, the grey fur color and spoiled demeanor are traits that obviously developed from such breeding, but the distinctive round face doesn't show itself until it evolves. Records show that Alolan Persian's head shape was deliberately selected for by the royals that bred it, believing it to be more beautiful the rounder it was. This is a sentiment that is still shared by wealthy people today. Whether or not they also were responsible for Persian's forehead gem changing color, we haven't yet determined.

Sadly, the head and face of Alolan Persian was a complete accident because of extensive inbreeding. Going into the specifics would require an entry all its own, but suffice to say this practice was implemented both because of the relatively low population of Pokemon they had with them, and out of fear that introducing Persian from elsewhere would "contaminate" their bloodlines. The round face of Alolan Persian was originally a birth defect that occurred some time after the royals arrived in Alola, and they found it aesthetically pleasing enough to start breeding it into the population, thus enhancing it to the degree we see today.

On a happier note, the defect isn't quite severe enough to hamper Alolan Persian's activities in the wild. The Dark-type subspecies is still an effective hunter in the wild and about as successful in Alola as the original Persian is in Kanto and Johto. However, it's still likely that, should Alolan Persian ever find itself in direct competition for food and territory with the Kantonian Persian, it would have enough of a disadvantage against its non-handicapped cousin to be eventually outcompeted and extirpated from that environment. Additionally, allowing it free interaction with Kantonian Persian introduces the possibility of cross-breeding, which would likely undo the monarchy's work within a few generations and cause the subspecies to become extinct.

 **Personality:** In Kanto, it's well known that Meowth outgrows its intense greed once it evolves, replacing it with a greater inclination for aggression and a healthy dose of pride. In the same way, while Alolan Persian still has the same sense of superiority that its pre-evolution does, it's no longer quite as inflated as it was in its Meowth stage. It's also not as prone to petty tantrums when it feels as though it's been slighted. Instead, Alolan Persian's pride manifests itself in the form of calm, smugly confident behavior. Its temperament is a lot mellower and lazier than Alolan Meowth's, preferring to sit on its haunches and look down on others from afar rather than lose its temper every time it's insulted.

Alolan Persian mixes its previous form's ego with the increased tendency for violence of its Normal-type ancestor. It's less aggressive than it is casually cruel, torturing other Pokemon for amusement rather than bloodthirst. In a way, its sadistic behavior fits right into its egotistical nature, its bullying ways thought to be a manner of asserting dominance. In battle, it might even delay making the finishing blow and choose to torment its downed opponent instead. Of course, this has a chance of backfiring spectacularly on it if its prey still has some fight in it – nothing puts an Alolan Persian in its place quite like a seemingly defeated foe coming back with a desperate final blow. Self-preservation is a powerful instinct.

A popular theory among Pokemon biologists is that it's possible that the deformations made to its skull are partially what influences its crueler behavior. The idea is that the monarchy selected for altered skull shape, while the arrangement of Alolan Persian's facial muscles was left unchanged. Obviously they would never have thought of this, lacking the considerable knowledge of anatomy and genetics that we've developed in modern times. The resulting anatomical dissonance is thought to cause living specimens considerable amounts of pain when it undergoes certain actions ( _see cited studies analyzing Alolan Persian anatomy and speculative consequences it has on behavioral changes_ ). There is no sign of this problem occurring in Alolan Meowth, although thorough analysis of its skull has shown subtle signs of human-derived alteration.

Domestic Persian are barely any different from wild ones. Even under the care of a Trainer, the Classy Cat Pokemon mostly does what it wants, which often involves wandering off on its own in search of prey. Weak Trainers are walked all over and even attacked, so it takes a strong Trainer with well-trained Pokemon to keep an Alolan Persian in line. And anyway, it won't listen at all to someone who doesn't give it anything less than first-class treatment. It demands the most high-quality foods and hours of grooming, and still more hours of sleep. Only Trainers with sufficiently high funds, powerful Pokemon, and lots of available leisure time can successfully raise Alolan Persian and bring out its full potential in battle.

 **Habitat:** Persian is much less common than its previous form in the wild, but it's found in the same places. You can find Alolan Persian in the urbanized areas of Melemele and Ula'ula Islands, especially Hau'oli City and Malie City. The latter, in particular, is a hotspot for Alolan Persian with its expansive Malie Garden offering a suitable habitat for them. They're solitary and stake wide territories, which they patrol during the few hours in which they're not sleeping or desecrating the flesh of the innocent.

Akala Island and Poni Island are technically free of wild Alolan Persian, but it's still entirely possible to end up crossing paths with one on both islands. Alolan Persian, as mentioned above, has a habit of wandering away from its Trainer and getting into mischief. With Alola being such a popular tourist destination, especially among the wealthy, you should always be wary of running afoul of this Dark-type when exploring the concrete jungle.

 **Diet:** Now fully grown, Alolan Persian is a strict carnivore that's more likely to eat _you_ than steal your lunch box. (Okay, that's actually untrue – no recorded Alolan Persian attacks were predatory, instead being either provoked or done for fun. Which doesn't really offer much in the way of comfort, now that I think about it.) It's primarily a stealth hunter, using the cover provided by long grass and shadowed alleyways to get the drop on its future meals. Alolan Rattata, Minccino, Yungoos, and other mammalian Pokemon of similar size are frequent targets. It will also go after larger game when it's feeling particularly bold. Whether or not its intended prey has a Trainer is irrelevant to it – some of the more sadistic Persian may even prefer going after domesticated Pokemon to cause the Trainer distress.

For those of you who're reading this entry and starting to think that Alolan Persian deserves some retribution for its misdeeds, you'll be happy to learn that there are a fair number of Pokemon more than able to give it a fair fight. Even in the big cities they tend to roam, Alolan Persian are sometimes preyed on by large Golbat, Ariados, Noivern, and other nocturnal hunters. If one ends up wandering into more wild areas, it can get into potentially life-threatening bouts with Houndoom and Manectric.

No matter how much you spoil your Alolan Persian, there's nothing you can do to prevent it from exercising its predatory instincts. Don't be surprised to see it bringing back a dead Pichu or something on occasion.

 **Relationship with Humans:** There's something about both breeds of Persian that just captures certain peoples' fancy. Most of those people are rich folk that want a large, fancy pet to show off to their friends and pamper in their spare time. And, well, there's no denying that Persian is a particularly beautiful feline – it's always been popular for its unique forehead jewel and the texture of its fur. The way it moves with deliberate elegance and holds itself with an air of dignity is also an attractive quality, adding self-confidence to the list of traits people admire it for. And when such a snooty Pokemon decides to lavish its owner with affection, there's something humbling about being deemed worthy of its attention when most others are seen as beneath it.

Alolan Persian is a bit more polarizing than Alolan Meowth, thanks in no small part to its many unattractive behavioral qualities. It's one of those Pokemon that people tend to either love or hate, with no in-between. The former is a sentiment usually reserved by the wealthier crowd, for reasons outlined directly above. The latter is equally understandable given how much trouble this Pokemon delights in causing others. Most people that dislike it have had bad run-ins with it in the past, usually walking away with injuries or running for the nearest Pokemon Center after it wounded their companion Pokemon. Many Trainers avoid it due to how difficult it is to keep – let alone evolve. And then there are those that just think it looks ugly, or at least know of the true nature of its appearance and see it as undesirable because of that.

 **Battle Prowess:** In battle, Alolan Persian surprisingly falls short despite its size and ferocity. Only its speed is worth mentioning, with all of its other stats being fairly average at best. This Persian subspecies has higher special attack than the standard breed, allowing it to use a greater variety of attacks from long range. Combine this with the multitude of physical attacks and status moves it's capable of learning with enough experience, and you'll see that there's a fair amount to choose from.

Alolan Persian is capable of attacking at range with Swift, Power Gem, and Dark Pulse. In close-quarters combat, it favors Night Slash, Play Rough, Slash, and Assurance. It can also manipulate both its and its opponent's stats by using Captivate and Nasty Plot, or bypass protective barriers by using the unusual Feint move. That's not even getting into the plethora of unusual moves it can learn from outside sources, including a shockingly diverse array of elemental attacks like Shock Wave. Also keep in mind that, due to the unusual circumstances in which it evolves, it's not at all uncommon for these moves to be learned in its Alolan Meowth stage.

Surprisingly, Alolan Persian's silky fur has the potential to give it an advantage in battle. Some individuals have thicker fur than others, manifesting as the Fur Coat ability. This rare skill protects the Classy Cat Pokemon from being harmed by physical blows, which is useful to have given that its defenses are fairly weak on their own.

Something I feel is worth mentioning now is that besting an Alolan Persian in combat is a great way to make yourself a new enemy. It doesn't take losing well and will react violently to your presence should you ever cross paths with it again. Unsurprisingly, this prideful Dark-type knows how to carry a grudge.

 **Affection:** Because forming a strong, lasting bond with this Pokemon is a nonnegotiable requirement for evolving it into Alolan Persian, chances are good that you've got an affectionate and loving partner on your hands. Despite its long list of attitude problems and a demeanor that legitimately borders on _evil_ , Alolan Persian can be a steadfast ally as long as you continue to spoil it. It has no problem with crawling into your lap for a bit of snuggle time or trying to groom you with its tongue. If you're of the skeptical sort, you could argue that this behavior is nothing more than a ploy to get more of your attention, but the truth is that at least some of it is borne from genuine affection towards you.

Due to the nature of the method through which it evolves, Alolan Persian quite often develops a crush on its Trainer. Don't worry, it's not going to do something silly like dress up in a fancy suit and offer to take you to dinner, like it would have done in its younger form – such frivolous behavior is looked back upon as immature and unbefitting one of its nobility. Rather, its approach to romantic feelings is to simply not do anything and wait for its Trainer to make the first move. It's not going to stoop to such a level as submitting itself before someone else – it'd much prefer it if its Trainer proverbially comes crawling to it. If the Trainer does return its feelings, then great. If not, then Persian is still going to get the royal treatment as long as it sticks around, so also great.

In the wild, Alolan Meowth evolves into Persian when it forms a strong bond with another of its kind. If they're male and female, they will frequently pair off soon after and form a mated couple. They share a territory and both parents contribute to providing for their litter, with the mother spending most of her time with the younglings while the male goes on most of the hunting trips. Once their offspring have matured enough to strike out on their own, the male and female Persian will separate to do their own thing for the rest of the year. They meet back up again when the next mating season arrives.

 **Special Warnings:** Reread this entire entry. To the average Trainer, I highly recommend avoiding this Pokemon.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "Do you hold your Alolan Meowth Deerling to your heart? Once you become close enough, you'd better be ready to bust your Accelgor twice as hard! To say that Persian is a high-maintenance Pokemon is one Snorlax of an understatement!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Was intending to publish this entry once "Monsters of Berk" was all finished, but since that's taking forever, here you go. (Goddamn exams taking up all my time.)**

 **The whole "deformities becoming enhanced due to selective breeding" thing is actually true with dogs, which have been bred for centuries. It's even speculated that certain breeds, like bulldogs, will soon become extinct due to all the skeletal deformations and genetic disorders they've accumulated over many generations.**

 **I haven't actually heard of the same thing being a problem with cats, probably because ancient people never really felt the need to selectively breed them for different purposes.**

 **Alolan Persian: "Perrrrrrrrsiaaaaan…** ** _Review, or not, I don't care…_** **"**


	24. Entry 23 - Alolan Grimer

**Entry 23 – Alolan Grimer**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Name (Unovan):** Grimer – derived from "grime"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Betbeter – derived from "betobeto" (sticky)

 **Dex Number:** 057

 **Classification:** Inorganic, Sludge Pokemon

 **Species:** _Limubestia gringensis dentatus_ – "toothed slime beast of Gringey City"

 **Primary Type:** Poison. Grimer is one of the few Pokemon that is literally _made_ of toxic material. However, the Alolan subspecies has evolved to concentrate its toxins into specific areas, resulting in its main body becoming harmless to the touch. It also got rid of the infamous smell, which is a benefit to all of Arceus' creation.

 **Secondary Type:** Dark. The development of the Dark-type is unique to Alolan Grimer and Muk, as their Kantonian ancestors are pure Poison-type. There is no obvious reason why they would evolve the Dark-type, as they are not particularly evil or selfish, and don't have any Psychic-type predators. The only plausible explanation is that it has something to do with changes in their diets, but a connection has not yet been found.

 **Overall Description:** Surely you're all familiar with Grimer, right? One of humanity's most infamous mistakes, borne from a freak accident involving a specific mix of artificial chemicals and given life by prolonged exposure to intense radiation? Whose first recorded population boom was in Gringey City, Kanto during the height of the Industrial Revolution, which they quickly overran? The ones that reproduce asexually at an alarming rate and whose bodies are so toxic that they infect the very environment almost beyond repair? You know, _those_ Grimer?

Well, in what was either a twist of fate or just a very good and _very_ desperate decision, the Grimer species was given a chance at redemption. Grimer were seen as the answer to a problem that Alola was having with its increasing amounts of pollution and garbage – and fortunately, they almost immediately began to change for the better (or… less hazardous, anyway). Alolan Grimer is now very different from its Kantonian brethren. Its body is simple, being more or less a pile of thick sludge given sentience. It has a much more viscous consistency and is consequently less prone to making messes. It has an appealing dark green coloration highlighted by a strip of neon yellow around its mouth, inside of which sit a pair of blunt teeth.

Thanks to Alolan Grimer's rapid change in diet after establishing itself in Alola, its body composition has become heavily altered from what it was originally. The Kantonian Grimer's body was made up of liquid-like toxins and radioactive material that could easily break off of its body or passively leak into the environment. The Alolan subspecies, on the other hand, has a biological makeup much more similar to petroleum, accounting for the dramatic change in color as well as a substantial increase in weight. It's extremely viscous and thus harder for it to leave parts of itself behind, and it even has a thin film that functions like its own "skin", keeping itself held together under up to moderate amounts of pressure.

This Pokemon is still a primary Poison-type, but because it's made up of oil and is relatively non-hazardous to other living things, where could its natural toxins possibly be present, if not in every cell of its body? The answer is actually within its teeth. If you find it unusual that a Pokemon entirely made of inorganic material would suddenly develop teeth upon adapting to Alola's environment, don't worry – they're not actually true teeth. Alolan Grimer's natural toxins do not mix well with the hydrophobic oils it's now composed of, and so they've become hardened and crystallized into tooth-like outgrowths. They're safe to touch, but they're extremely brittle and it's easy for fragments to break off and become embedded in the skin. Keeping its body's various poisons locked away like this stops them from harming the ecosystem around it – of course this becomes a different story when the Grimer dies and begins to naturally break down, but it's definitely not a walking ecological disaster.

The only organic part of Alolan Grimer's body are its eyes. With fully functioning eyesight, it _must_ have a brain in there somewhere, but for a long time, this was deemed impossible for Grimer. Only with the establishment of the relatively non-toxic Alolan Grimer was direct research on its biology safe enough to conduct. As it turns out, Grimer _does_ have a kind of pseudo-brain – a semisolid lump of several different chemicals sitting inside of its head area. The chemical reactions that go on within this gelatinous mass provide the energy that powers Grimer's consciousness. The exact mechanisms are still unknown, but this is still a hot topic of study in the field of Pokemon neurology ( _see cited reports detailing the first autopsies of the Alolan Grimer pseudo-brain_ ).

 **Personality:** Grimer are well-documented, both in real life and in plenty of media, as being rather zombie-like – dim-witted and as aggressive as a living pile of sludge could possibly be. But while the original Grimer was never particularly intimidating to begin with, Alolan Grimer is even less so, with some people even going so far as to describe it as "cuddly". This Poison-and-Dark-type is a social creature that travels in small-to-medium-sized groups not unlike a college fraternity. The group's interests are as follows – eating and sleeping. Even though they're not very bright and tend to fight amongst themselves for the best scraps of garbage, Alolan Grimer are certainly not the mindless, territorial, dangerous horde that their ancestors are.

Alolan Grimer also gets along well with humans in their non-eating-and-sleeping time. Evidently, it's at least intelligent enough to figure out that people produce a lot of garbage, and so they approach almost in the same manner as a well-behaved Lillipup – curious, sociable, and wondering if you'd please oblige them with a coffee cup or three? Even in groups, Alolan Grimer are strangely polite and patient around humans, unwilling to crowd around them for food. For a nearly brainless sentient blob, Alolan Grimer is remarkably well-mannered and considerate of those around it. Some have theorized that it's aware, somehow, of the nasty reputation its Kantonian ancestors have built up for themselves, and the idea that it could hurt or contaminate others is frightening or evil to it. If there were more people around that knew Pokemon-speak, we could find out for sure.

Every Pokemon has buttons you shouldn't push, and for Alolan Grimer, it's getting between it and whatever it has its sights set on as a meal. Stealing food from this Poison-and-Dark-type is probably the one and only action that can get it genuinely angry, and it will not hesitate to bite with poisonous teeth or smother its foe into unconsciousness with its heavy, oily body.

 **Habitat:** Exclusive to urban areas on Melemele and Ula'ula Islands, Alolan Grimer are generally found in small groups in and around the cities of Malie and Hau'oli. They prefer lurking around back alleys and the like, and can be found digging around for food wherever there's any substantial amount of filth. They're not territorial by any means, but they turn very hostile when they find themselves having to compete for newly-found scraps. The biggest Alolan Grimer hotspot is on the outskirts of Malie City, where Alola's largest waste treatment plant is situated.

This, incidentally, happens to be Alolan Grimer's _true_ natural habitat. While not too uncommon in the wild, the majority of Alolan Grimer (and Muk) are still kept in captivity by Alola's waste disposal sites. Every dump has its own pack of Grimer, the numbers ranging between a few dozen and a few hundred. Particularly large buildings that produce enough refuse may also keep a small number of these Sludge Pokemon on the property as well.

 **Diet:** Alolan Grimer eats garbage. That's an extremely general classification to describe Alolan Grimer's diet, and so it's almost the same as saying it eats anything. Whatever you'd choose to throw in your trash bins, Alolan Grimer will eat it without question. Moldy blankets, broken furniture, old computer circuitry, and even the trash bags themselves all vanish indiscriminately down the Sludge Pokemon's gullet. It doesn't have a stomach or intestines to speak of, but rather it digests the food by exposing it to the chemicals within its body, which speedily break down its meals. It generally prefers manufactured items, but won't say no to any rotten food you toss its way. Just keep in mind that artificial products are required to keep its body in good health. Because the chemicals making up its body don't last as long as Kantonian Grimer's, it has to eat more frequently.

What? You want to know if it has any predators?

… Does it _look_ edible to you?!

 **Relationship with Humans:** For decades, Alola had somewhat of a pollution problem, thanks to its own industrial advancements and its proximity to the highly urbanized nation of Unova. Despite the garbage-eating Trubbish migrating from Unova and carving out their own niche amongst the increasing amounts of filth, they could only make so much of a dent in the accumulating waste, and the native Alolans needed to put together an organized plan to protect the natural beauty of their region. The solution they happened upon was the deliberate import of several loathsome Grimer from Kanto, which was heavily overseen and monitored by the Aether Foundation.

Fast-forward to the present, and the project has turned out to be a rousing success. Despite worries that the Grimer would only pollute the environment further, they managed to thrive on a diet of garbage. With no more truly toxic material to feed on, their compositions changed and they became the eco-friendly Alolan Grimer we know and love today. The Aether Foundation, after conducting lengthy research on Alolan Grimer's physiology and the evolutionary processes that created this new subspecies, eventually relaxed their strict regulations on Grimer keeping and breeding, allowing some of the Poison-and-Dark-types to slip away into the wild and establish new habitats there.

Thanks to this new lease on life, public opinion of Grimer (at least in Alola) has improved considerably. While it's still generally thought to be gross and messy – an occupational hazard when you're made of goop – its helpful role in human society is widely acknowledged, and often greatly appreciated. Alolan Grimer's friendly demeanor also goes a long way toward endearing it in the eyes of society, an advantage it has over its repulsive Kantonian cousin. At worst, its presence is ignored, but wild Alolan Grimer are usually greeted kindly, and more generous passersby will gladly toss them any garbage they have on them. Needless to say, public garbage bins in Alola's big cities are few and far between.

The Aether Foundation _technically_ classifies Alolan Grimer as an invasive species, since it was brought to Alola by humans and then accidentally established wild populations in a novel environment. However, they frequently turn a blind eye to the movements of these Pokemon, allowing them to go about their business unless they end up spreading into areas where they make nuisances of themselves. Since large groups of Alolan Grimer stick exclusively to human habitations, there's minimal risk of them interfering with Alola's ecosystem. And there's little reason to monitor the populations of a Pokemon that are already under management from the waste processing plants that keep the majority of them.

 **Battle Prowess:** Alolan Grimer, as its sludgy body would have you think, functions as a great "tank" when thrown into battle. Its defenses are relatively low, but its stamina is very high when compared to other basic-stage Pokemon, allowing it to keep on fighting even when subjected to a barrage of weak attacks. It's slow, but its physical power is as impressive as its tenacity, and can deal great amounts of damage with a single blow. Also, its Poison-and-Dark combo ensures that only Ground-type moves are super-effective against it.

Only evolving into Alolan Muk after it has gained a lot of battle experience, the pre-evolved Alolan Grimer has access to a much wider selection of moves than other unevolved Pokemon. Many of those moves are physical in nature – Pound, Bite, Poison Fang, Knock Off, and Crunch are all strong, but require Alolan Grimer to make contact with its opponent. A tall order, considering how sluggish the Sludge Pokemon is. Fortunately, it also has the potential to learn Acid Spray and Poison Gas to keep its foes bogged down. Trainers wishing to shore up its defenses can employ Harden or Minimize, and Disable is an option for those who want to disrupt their opponent's strategies.

Poison Touch is an ability that gives foes an extra reason to avoid Alolan Grimer's physical attacks. If Alolan Grimer makes contact with its enemy, it has the chance to infect them with its toxic tooth-crystals. It can also sometimes have an ability called Power Of Alchemy, which so far hasn't been seen in any Pokemon aside from Alolan Grimer and Alolan Muk. Utilizing the chemical reactions within its body, this gelatinous creature can replicate the ability of a fallen comrade. While only applicable in very specific circumstances, it's possible to have your Alolan Grimer attain such useful abilities as Tough Claws or Levitate.

 **Affection:** Given its friendlier temperament, it's easy to imagine that Alolan Grimer is one of the more affectionate Pokemon out there. They get along well with their Trainers pretty much from the start, and they're as eager to accept a head rub as they are to jump into battle. And fear not, health-conscious Trainers! Thanks to Alolan Grimer's protective "skin", you're more than able to touch it without getting sticky. I'd… still recommend washing your hands after hugging it out with your slimy buddy, though. And don't be too enthusiastic, because that film is thin enough for you to accidentally plunge your hand through its substance if you're not careful – which is awkward for everybody involved.

Alolan Grimer is quite physical when it comes to expressing its feelings. It's not at all shy about pouncing on its Trainer for a victory hug after battle, or simply when it's in a particularly good mood. Other than those occasions, it keeps its emotions under control and makes sure to keep its distance when it's not appropriate. It's aware that not everyone appreciates a gooey bro-hug as much as it does.

If your Grimer gets restless around you and tends to be a bit overenthusiastic on the affection front, then it probably has a crush on you. Despite its generally positive nature, Alolan Grimer can be quite sensitive, so be careful when letting it down or you'll easily hurt its feelings.

 **Special Warnings:** None, but its insatiable hunger for non-living sustenance might be troublesome if you're not careful.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "Poison-types may not be for everyone, but Alolan Grimer can set anyone's heart a'Meltan! Originally one of the most loathed Pokemon in Kanto, our own Grimer are great for battling, companionship, and even cleaning the en-Virizion-ment! They're the Stufful dreams are made of!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **So now that I'm done with "Monsters of Berk" for good, I can finally start focusing on this fanfic again! Yay!**

 **(Does anyone actually read this? I barely get any reviews so idk…)**

 **Also, speaking of regional variants, we've got some new ones from Galar! Including a Weezing with top hats! "Cheerio, old bean! Mind getting me a spot of tea, there's a good chap."**

 **Alolan Grimer: "Grimer grime Grimer!** ** _Send us reviews, please!_** **"**


	25. Entry 24 - Alolan Muk

**Entry 24 – Alolan Muk**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Name (Unovan):** Muk – derived from "muck"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Betbeton – "betobeto" (sticky) and "ton"

 **Dex Number:** 034

 **Classification:** Inorganic, Sludge Pokemon

 **Species:** _Limubestia maximodiosus sordephagus_ – "greatly loathsome, filth-eating slime beast"

 **Primary Type:** Poison. Thanks to evolution, Alolan Muk has only grown more toxic than it was in its previous stage. Luckily, it's also managed to concentrate its accumulating amounts of poison into crystalline forms, which are located all over its body. Just like Alolan Grimer, it can use these solidified toxins as close-combat weapons. It can even crush them inside of its mouth to mix the poison with its harmless body composition, which is what forms the basis of its projectile attacks.

 **Secondary Type:** Dark. More aggressive and demanding than Alolan Grimer, this Sludge Pokemon exhibits a few behaviors typical of most Dark-types. It's certainly no Alolan Persian when it comes to violence, and is in fact quite benevolent most of the time, but Alolan Muk should still be treated with caution.

 **Overall Description:** Alolan Muk is Alolan Grimer taken up to eleven. An extra-concentrated burst of toxic chemicals within its body has caused it to blossom with garish colors of pink, yellow, and green. Chunks of crystallized poison can be found scattered across its surface, including inside of its mouth. Its thick, oily form is so heavy that its eyes are usually only partially visible – combine that with its unnaturally wide gape, and it has an incredibly intimidating presence that contrasts starkly with its pre-evolved form's goofy appearance.

Having eaten so much garbage over its life as an Alolan Grimer, the various chemical components that have built up inside of it reach critical mass upon evolution. The result is Alolan Muk increasing drastically in size, mass, and toxicity. This is exactly what happens during the course of the Kantonian Muk's evolution – but the difference with this regional variant happens to be the nature of the foodstuff it's assimilating. Garbage, especially petroleum products, have accumulated inside of it to produce an almost psychedelic array of colors that bloom across its body. Alolan Muk's colors are uncannily similar to an oil slick, only far brighter, and its amorphous form sometimes causes them to shift in hypnotic patterns.

Like all other living creatures, Alolan Muk is kept alive by a series of ongoing chemical reactions within its body. Its chemical makeup consists of at least a hundred kinds of poisonous substances, which continually react with each other and produce the energy required for Muk's pseudo-brain to keep active. Fortunately, feasting on the many kinds of refuse discarded by humans provides a "healthy" enough variety of poisonous compounds to keep Alolan Muk alive.

Much like its pre-evolved form, a kind of "skin" made up of oil surrounds Muk's body, simultaneously keeping itself held together and sealing in the stench produced by its diet. This film, like the rest of its body, is (relatively) non-toxic and is perfectly safe so long as it doesn't get in the mouth or eyes. The toxins Alolan Muk _does_ produce accumulate on its surface in crystalline chunks, and these are definitely _not_ safe to touch, as they are extremely sharp and brittle – they can easily fragment and dissolve into the wounds they're used to create. These poisonous crystals are the Poison-and-Dark-type's main tool in combat, and are like a Sharpedo's teeth in that they're quickly replaced.

 **Personality:** Plentiful trash for this Sludge Pokemon to feed on in the Alola region has resulted in a more reserved demeanor, and it is no longer compelled to rampage mindlessly in search of food as its Kantonian cousins still do. As a result, it spends most of its time sleeping or otherwise motionless, waiting for its last meal to digest before going out to find more garbage. Even when it is on the move, it's usually discrete about its actions, sliding through back alleys quickly and without paying passersby any heed. It's more of a loner than Alolan Grimer, which hang out in groups, although it displays a similar relaxed attitude.

Like its pre-evolved form, Alolan Muk tends to be reserved and civil when interacting with others, especially with people. It probably doesn't want to risk offending anyone and getting evicted, because it understands that its diet is completely dependent on humans, and that its ideal habitat is amongst them. Trainers of Muk report that it acts with calm politeness around others, but otherwise rarely interacts with other members of its team, preferring instead to keep to itself.

Despite being surprisingly quiet and gentle, Alolan Muk does have a dark side that only comes to the surface when it's hungry. This Poison-and-Dark-type can't stand going more than a day without food, and will quickly grow irritable before finally snapping and going on a rampage for something to fill its belly. Thankfully, it doesn't go out of its way to hurt humans or other Pokemon, only lashing out at them if they get between it and a potential meal. In this enraged state, Alolan Muk won't care about what it chooses to sate its hunger, so property damage is highly likely. Such rampages are rare for domestic Alolan Muk, but there have been incidents where entire living rooms of furniture have been reduced to scraps.

 **Habitat:** Alolan Muk, as with Grimer, is found exclusively in urban environments, and their numbers are stringently regulated. The majority of Alolan Muk are the direct property of Alola's various waste treatment plants, whereas wild ones are rare and tend to be elusive. Their territories span multiple city blocks, because it takes a lot of garbage to feed such a voracious eating machine.

Unlike Alolan Grimer, its evolved form is highly territorial and only ever seen alone. Alolan Muk stakes a claim over areas that provide it with a constant supply of trash – while groups of Alolan Grimer wander wherever they please in search of food, this Muk subspecies stays put in the alleys behind restaurants, schools, and any other facility with a lot of waste to dispose. It uses its incredible coloration to act as a warning signal to other Muk. Territorial battles are usually settled without making physical contact, since more brightly-colored Alolan Muk are often older and more powerful than duller ones.

Interestingly, while Alolan Muk's numbers are increasing – due in part to Alolans deliberately breeding more to help in trash collection – the Kantonian Muk has been seeing a noticeable decline in numbers. This is speculated to be related to technology advancing toward increasingly environmentally-friendly developments, and as the world becomes cleaner, Kantonian Muk habitats are shrinking. Since Muk is a man-made species of Pokemon that spreads deadly pollution, intense debates over whether or not the subspecies should be protected are being waged in several regions. There's no place in our world for a Pokemon so destructive, and so perhaps Alolan Muk forms the crux of the species' future.

 **Diet:** Garbage, garbage everywhere. This subspecies was deliberately bred as a trash-eater, and now that's all it does. It's far more ravenous than Alolan Grimer, though, and can ingest a literal ton of garbage in less than a week. As Alolan Muk consumes more trash over the course of its life, its coloration becomes even more vivid, which is why this is considered an indication of a dominant Muk's superior age and strength.

This Pokemon has no natural predators – to be expected of a being literally made of poisonous chemical compounds – but it itself is a predator of sorts. Trubbish and Garbodor make up a small part of its diet, when it can find them. The Trash Bag and Trash Heap Pokemon are somewhat rarer in Alola than they are in Unova or Kalos, thanks to the presence of this natural consumer of garbage. It's worth noting, however, that Trubbish and Garbodor found in Alola are a fair bit more powerful than those found in other reasons, which is undoubtedly natural selection at work as Alolan Muk weed out the weaker members of the population ( _see cited study of the comparison of average power levels and movepools exhibited by Trubbish and Garbodor in Unova, Kalos, and Alola_ ). Alolan Grimer are too passive and laid-back to pursue a meal when it runs away from them, but Alolan Muk, being larger and more aggressive, is more than willing to attack and eat its fellow Poison-types.

However, I've yet to see an Alolan Muk strong enough to take out _my_ Garbodor, who laughs in their faces about their alleged "predator" status. You go and get 'em, Grunge.

 **Relationship with Humans:** Most Alolan Muk are kept and maintained by people working in Alola's waste treatment plants, while wild ones tend to be rarer and unlikely to be encountered by civilians. Because of this bias, Alolan Muk has a very good reputation. Workers that work in waste disposal, trash collection, and other related jobs have close relations with the Pokemon they work with, often being in charge of a small horde of Alolan Grimer while keeping a Muk as their personal partner.

But even people that aren't involved in the garbage industry tend to be more positively inclined toward Alolan Muk. They recognize it and its kin as vital to the cleanliness of the cities and towns they call home. The people of Alola value their islands' natural beauty in ways that people of other regions simply don't, and more often than not are grateful to Alolan Grimer and Muk being there to clean up the streets. Since the introduction of these Sludge Pokemon, Alola's previous pollution problem has gotten significantly better to the relief of all.

Alolan Muk are also frequently hired out as cleanup crews for sports arenas and other public attractions. Events such as Charjabug races or the traditional Melemele Island Pancake Race often have a team of Alolan Muk on standby to tidy up after the spectators have cleared out.

Even the Aether Foundation has a small number of Alolan Muk that are brought in for study and/or rehabilitation, and the general concensus is that they're a joy to work with. They don't infest the ponds and muddy areas they like to hang around in, and are sometimes taken on walks around the artificial island to clean up any stray pieces of trash. A recent interview with some of the Aether Foundation higher-ups agree that Alolan Muk is probably the species' best hope for the future, and that the original Kantonian Muk should be allowed to die out entirely. However, this claim has caused its fair share of controversy.

 **Battle Prowess:** Only weak to Ground-type moves, Alolan Muk keeps the strengths of its previous form while boasting improvements to its former weak points. While it certainly isn't much faster than before, its defenses are much more reliable and allow its body to soak up hits with relative ease. Its teeth and claws offer it an offensive edge with its physical attacks – certain individuals can sometimes break off their toxic crystals into the enemy's body upon landing a blow, a special ability called Poison Touch.

Rarer is Alolan Muk's other ability, Power of Alchemy. Thanks to the chemical changes going on within its oily physiology, Alolan Muk can force itself to adapt and acquire the same ability of a previously defeated ally. If equipping your Pokemon with berries is more your speed, Alolan Muk's third and last ability is called Gluttony, useful if you want it to consume its item before taking too much damage in battle.

Alolan Grimer evolves at a late experience level, and thus has already learned most of its natural moves once it becomes Muk. That's not to say you can't teach an old slime new tricks, however – this Poison-and-Dark-type still has a few useful skills left to learn. Gunk Shot and Belch are massively powerful Poison-type moves that, unfortunately, have less than perfect accuracy. If you've already infected the enemy with poison, then Venom Drench can sap their strength further. Acid Armor is a Muk classic, liquefying its body further so that physical moves impact it less, and Memento is a potentially rewarding status move that unfortunately leaves Alolan Muk unable to battle further.

If that's not enough for you, try contacting your local move tutor or looking through the TM section at the Poke Mart. You'd be surprised at the variety of techniques Alolan Muk is able to learn beyond its natural moveset.

 **Affection:** If you're worried about being smothered alive by your overenthusiastic and newly-evolved Alolan Muk, don't fret. It's calmer and more reserved than it was as a Grimer, so don't expect any Ursaring hugs every time you bring it out of its Poke Ball. It's still more than up for a head rub or a high-five whenever you're offering, and it'll give you a pat on the shoulder as thanks or as reassurance that yes, it's still got your back one hundred percent.

Alolan Muk is technically sexless, being a living mass of sludge and all, but individuals still identify as either male or female, and they still have a sufficient emotional range to be able to understand and feel romantic love. If your Muk is harboring a crush on you, its shifting colors will swirl more vibrantly and more often than usual when it spends time with you. In the wild, this is normally used as a threat display against rivals, but it also functions to grab the attention of a potential mate. Choose to pursue your slimy lover at your own peril – and forgoe what I said earlier about a lack of hugs – because it can _and will_ embrace you and refuse to let go.

Because they have no biological gender, any two Muk are capable of procreating. The way they reproduce is… let's say _unconventional_ , even by Pokemon standards – the two lovebirds literally fuse their amorphous bodies into one giant pile of goo. During the short time they're fused, a small fraction of each of their brains break off and combine, which they then wrap up in a layer of slime and expel onto the ground. Indeed, this small patch of sludge is a Grimer egg ("egg" being used incredibly loosely here), and once the new pseudo-brain has finished developing, it will rise up as a fully sentient Alolan Grimer.

Alolan Muk don't give their young any parental care, because not only are they perfectly able to look out for themselves the minute they're born, they don't require any protection from predators. Would _you_ eat something that disgusting?

 **Special Warnings:** Keep it well-fed and you won't have to worry about your furniture mysteriously disappearing into the night.

 **Professor Samson Oak's Words:** "Don't Ar-balk at the chance to own an Alolan Muk! All of the good things about Grimer are taken to Plusle ultra levels! A better fighter, a more efficient garbage collector, and its hugs are filled with enough Luvdisc to put an aquarium out of business!"

 **AN:**

 **Because I was a bit excited about my return to this fic and our new Dapper Boi, I never got the chance to actually talk about Grimer and Muk, ha ha.**

 **I like these good sludgy bois. I never thought much about the originals – I mean, I thought they were cool, but didn't have any kind of opinion on them otherwise. But the Alolan ones are really awesome. It's great that a pair of Pokemon originally introduced as man-made environmental disasters have evolved to become eco-friendly and non-dangerous.**

 **Alolan Muk: "Muuuuuuuuukkkkkk…** ** _Waaaaaaant reeeeeviiieeeewwws…_** **"**


	26. Entry 25 - Crabrawler

**Entry 25 – Crabrawler**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Name (Unovan):** Crabrawler – "crab" and "brawler"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Makenkani – "makenki" (hates to lose) and "kani" (crab)

 **Dex Number:** 071

 **Classification:** Crustacean, Boxing Pokemon

 **Species:** _Brachiorex hydraphobos_ – "water-hating arm king"

 **Primary Type:** Fighting. Crabrawler was originally classified as a Bug-type until scientists took a closer look at it. All Fighting-types exhibit high natural levels of a spiritual energy known as chi, which is what powers their attacks and gives them an advantage over such types as Rock and Steel. Aside from Heracross, Crabrawler and its evolved form are the only arthropod Pokemon that can boast such incredible amounts of chi energy.

 **Secondary Type:** N/A

 **Overall Description:** Crabrawler is a large crustacean Pokemon, the kind of multi-legged crawling thing that'd make an entomophobe wet their pants on sight. Its hard-shelled body is round, plump, and purple, and is supported by four robust legs. The arms are disproportionately large and boast swollen pincers that are bright blue in color. Perched atop its vaguely football-shaped body is a small head featuring squinty eyes and small mouthparts, as well as a set of antennae fused together into a sort of cowlick.

Crabrawler pincers are unique amongst its clade in that they're overdeveloped as weapons and are clumsy manipulators. Whereas other crustaceans use their pincers primarily to grasp food and shove opponents around during territorial matches, Crabrawler's arms are enormous and powerfully muscled, best for punching and crushing rather than snipping and biting. The ends have swelled up into huge round mitts that are made up almost entirely of thickened carapace, reinforced in such a way to absorb shock and prevent damage to the comparatively less-protected arms. With its pincers designed in this way, Crabrawler is able to hammer through stone and punch trees in half when it strikes with all its might.

Because the layer of shell covering its arms is so thick, Crabrawler pincers are specialized for both offense and defense. During a battle, this Fighting-type takes up a defensive stance in front of its opponent, guarding its substantially weaker body while peering through the gaps in search of an opening. Its eyes are stuck in a perpetual squint – while it looks like it's received a particularly nasty bruising to the face, its squint allows it to focus on something and strike it with precision. Fights between Crabrawler are much like boxing matches, and pitting two against each other is a popular sport in some other regions (and also _illegal_ , given Crabrawler's endangered status). The harder a Crabrawler fights, the more severe the strain on its arms, and once it gets to be too much, it will voluntarily shed the overused limb and grow a new one in its place.

The arms aren't Crabrawler's only powerful body part. Despite how short and skinny they are, its legs are remarkably strong and possess small, inward-facing hooks. Thanks to these adaptations, Crabrawler is a powerful climber and difficult to dislodge from whatever perch it has chosen. Its pincers aren't much help in climbing, aside from awkwardly hugging tree trunks for a little added stability, so it keeps them free for knocking fruit down or defending against flying predators.

 **Personality:** Considering that part of its Kantonese name literally translates to "hates to lose", to say this Pokemon is competitive would be an understatement. Two things dominate its mind – food and fighting. When two Crabrawler meet, the odds are high that they'll suddenly spar with one another. It's an incredibly tenacious and scrappy Pokemon, and loves nothing more than a quick mano-a-mano with any Pokemon of its size – indeed, sometimes other basic-stage Fighting-types will agree to a little spar in response to its aggressive challenges. When it loses a duel, it foams violently at the mouth and then collapses in a faint, as though the idea that it had just been beaten is unthinkable to it. The foaming, biologists say, is the equivalent of a white flag for Crabrawler.

Going hand-in-hand with its obsession with winning battles is Crabrawler's sociality. They gather around places where large quantities of food has been found, and sometimes just gather for the sake of it. The main reason for these congregations is, of course, to battle each other and decide which one is the toughest of the bunch. Crabrawler isn't territorial at all and gets along very well with others of its kind, provided they've already sparred and are aware of each other's placement on the Crabrawler social hierarchy.

Crabrawler has a habit of climbing, which is not just restricted to searching for food. Strangely, it will sometimes be found clambering up cliffs, sea stacks, and man-made structures for no apparent reason. This was once thought to be some kind of personal training regimen, which Fighting-types are prone to practicing in their spare time, but in fact it's something more complicated than that. Just as Crabrawler wish to climb higher in terms of their social standing, they literally try to climb as high as they can to surpass their fellows. It's like a strange ritual exclusive to the Crabrawler species, where each individual attempts to out-climb the others. On Ula'ula Island, the strongest and most confident Crabrawler attempt to climb Mount Lanakila – but if they make it high enough, they invariably feel compelled to stay…

 **Habitat:** Crabrawler is not the most common, but is the most widespread, Pokemon in Alola. It's found on all four islands, usually around coastlines and on the edges of forests. It occurs particularly often on Poni and Ula'ula Islands, where the rough terrain provides it with a somewhat safe haven from human activity. Typically, the only way to actually encounter it is to knock it down from a tree or ambush it while it's eating fallen fruit. When it isn't climbing, it spends most of its time in a burrow it digs in the earth, using its pincers as scoops. This Fighting-type doesn't really keep a set territory, instead wandering freely in search of berries.

Aside from Dwebble and Crustle from Unova, Crabrawler and its evolved form are the only crustacean Pokemon to have adapted to a completely terrestrial lifestyle. In addition to lacking the Water-type, their gills have degenerated over time and they are unable to survive when submerged. Incidents where ignorant tourists throw Crabrawler into the ocean have been reported, where more often than not the unlucky Boxing Pokemon ends up drowning.

 **Diet:** Unlike most of its kin, Crabrawler's diet contains less meat in favor of the tropical fruits that are so plentiful in the rich Alola region. Coconuts are a favorite of the species, which they crack open with a punch to get at the nutritious flesh inside. Berry bushes and trees are also frequented by Crabrawler, which provide the Fighting-type with a wide variety of morsels from Pecha to Lum to Sitrus. Piles of these berries are gathered by groups of Crabrawler and given as a prize to the strongest individual, but more regularly, they're picked and eaten by solitary Crabrawler.

Less often, Crabrawler will scavenge for Pokemon carcasses and the like in order to acquire the nutrients that its primarily frugivorous diet lacks. With its pincers adapted more for crushing than for slicing, it scavenges by clumsily grabbing and tearing off whatever parts it can successfully handle. The only Pokemon it will depredate regularly is Exeggcute, which looks enough like a coconut to provoke Crabrawler's hunger pangs, but a surprisingly potent Psychic-type power stands between this Fighting-type and Exeggcute's nutritious yolk.

Unfortunately, this endangered Pokemon has its own fair share of predators. Pretty much anything large and strong enough to get through Crabrawler's shell, which is relatively thin and fragile when compared to its specialized pincers, is a threat to it. It's most vulnerable while it's climbing, so large avian Pokemon such as Skarmory and Braviary prey on it when they desire a little surf to go with their usual diet of turf. However, Crabrawler's most notorious enemy is mankind – what little meat Crabrawler has to offer is considered a delicacy, and they are harvested in large numbers despite protective regulations placed by the Aether Foundation.

 **Relationship with Humans:** As mentioned before, Crabrawler is on the endangered species list, despite still being found uncommonly across all of the Alolan islands. Since ancient times, humans have seen this Pokemon as a food source, although of course nowadays Crabrawler hunting is done en masse and out of demand instead of necessity. Crabrawler do not give much meat, but what little they have to offer is tasty and valued in several regions. It is a popular Pokemon to sell on the black market, and is continued to be poached despite the conservation laws in place.

Fortunately, not all people view Crabrawler as simply a meal or a way to make cash. Those in Alola who love Fighting-type Pokemon, like the kahuna of Melemele Island himself, find themselves attracted to Crabrawler's stubbornness and intense desire for competition. Unofficial Crabrawler "boxing matches" are regularly arranged and set up by such Trainers, where they pit their trained Crabrawler against each other in tournaments. In Alola, this practice isn't outlawed so long as the Crabrawler are treated with the proper care, but Crabrawler fighting is forbidden and harshly punished in other regions due to the species' endangered status. (Trainers need to purchase special permits and undergo intense questioning by police before they're allowed to catch and train endangered Pokemon – a friend of mine once had to go through this procedure in order to take in an abandoned Chatot.)

Not everyone is fond of Crabrawler, whether as a training partner or a moneymaker. Berry farmers see this prolific fruit-eater as a nuisance and employ their Flying-type Pokemon ( _see Trumbeak entry_ ) to drive them off whenever possible. Some of the more irritable Alolans react with anger if they find their homes or office buildings playing host to a Crabrawler climbing competition, and the feisty crabs don't necessarily like being evicted – indeed, an attempt to pry a Crabrawler off of its chosen perch can result in severe injuries. Many other people dislike it for being the natural enemy of Exeggcute and Alolan Exeggutor, which are traditionally beloved by the natives ( _see Alolan Exeggutor entry_ ). The Coconut Pokemon will react violently and attempt to crush a Crabrawler on sight, since it frequently mistakes its heads for ripe coconuts.

 **Battle Prowess:** Moderate power and speed are, sadly, the only assets that Crabrawler can offer its Trainer. While a valuable first catch for Trainers just beginning their Island Challenge, Crabrawler's lackluster defenses are a problem, and its only strong points will eventually be outclassed by future captures. Bringing your Crabrawler to Mount Lanakila and evolving it there is an essential ritual if you wish for it to stay a cornerstone of your team.

Crabrawler are much like Charjabug in that the majority of them never encounter the correct conditions necessary for them to evolve. When exposed to cold climates, a Crabrawler's instincts take over and it becomes reclusive and more predatory, as the latent genes within its cells begin to awaken. It's thought that, at some point in history, Crabrawler's ancestors came from the north, and after settling in the tropical Alola region, they lost their ability to evolve in all but very specific cases ( _see cited papers comparing genomes of existing crustacean Pokemon to modern Crabrawler and Crabominable_ ).

Thanks to the strange method in which this Boxing Pokemon evolves, it's entirely possible for it to develop the entirety of its natural moveset while still in its current form. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Crabrawler's moves mostly have to deal with punching. Highlights include Power-Up Punch, Dizzy Punch, Crabhammer, and Close Combat. It also learns the explosive but unreliable Dynamic Punch, and Payback for quicker foes. The only status moves in its arsenal are Leer for softening up opponents and Iron Defense for increasing its own durability.

While ranged attacks are not Crabrawler's forte, not by a long shot, it still retains the ability to use Bubble and Bubble Beam, despite having abandoned its original aquatic habitat long ago. It's one of the only non-Water-types to potentially be taught Scald, which is notable for being one of the most useful Water-type moves one can have for its capacity to inflict burns.

Crabrawler's Iron Fist is probably the most useful out of its potential abilities – it increases the power of its punches. Consider visiting a Move Tutor and fleshing out its movepool with Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, and more.

 **Affection:** To its Trainer, Crabrawler is a remarkably well-adjusted Pokemon even when it's first caught. After being defeated in battle and caught, Crabrawler will recognize its Trainer as the stronger individual and defer to them. It's easy to get along with it as a result, especially if the both of you share the same passion for battles and winning. Friendly fist-bumps are Crabrawler's way of expressing its comraderie with you and its fellow Pokemon teammates.

Unlike many basic-stage Pokemon, Crabrawler is fully capable of reproducing – quite an essential trait, given the fact that so few of them ever evolve in the wild. During the mating season, Crabrawler will gather on beaches in huge swarms and duke it out with every other Crabrawler they so much as make eye contact with. After a period of several days, only the strongest Crabrawler are left, with the rest having battled themselves to exhaustion. The one with the most wins under its proverbial belt gets the first pick of males/females. Female Crabrawler lay eggs prolifically in tide pools, bays, rivers, or ponds, but most of them are cracked and eaten by aquatic predators before the offspring get a chance to hatch and clamber onto land.

 **Special Warnings:** None.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "Crabrawler is the perfect partner if you have a real Competitive spirit! Getting around its poor defenses is easy for enemies with a Smart Strike, though, so train it well and it'll pack one heck of a Dynamic Punch, oh yeah!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:  
** **"** **Well maybe we wouldn't have lost so badly if** ** _someone_** **didn't try to battle with big meaty claws!"**

 **"** **What did ya say,** ** _punk_** **?"**

 **"** **Big. Meaty. CLAWWWWWWWWS!"**

 **My actual experience using Crabrawler.** **Yeah, it's… uh, not very great, ha ha. Past a certain point in the game, it _really_ falls behind.**

 **Crabrawler: "Crabba, crabcrab Crabrawler!** ** _Hey hey, give us some reviews!_** **"**


	27. Entry 26 - Crabominable

**Entry 26 – Crabominable**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Name (Unovan):** Crabominable – "crab" and "abominable"

 **Name (Kantonese):** Kekenkani – "kegani" (horsehair crab) and "kenka" (fight)

 **Dex Number:** 072

 **Classification:** Crustacean, Woolly Crab Pokemon

 **Species:** _Brachiorex albilaniger_ – "white woolly arm king"

 **Primary Type:** Fighting. Crabominable's naturally high level of chi (Fighting-type energy) gives it a supreme advantage over most Pokemon in its habitat and places it at the top of the food chain. This amount of energy powering its already impressive bulk, not to mention the sheer muscle backing its forearms, helps make its attacks as devastating as they are.

 **Secondary Type:** Ice. Not found in Crabrawler, Crabominable's forelegs boast organs that secrete fluid with an exceptionally low freezing point, effectively turning its arms into frozen bludgeons that it wields with incredible force. Unlike the majority of Ice-types, it does not possess a true "frost sac" and is pretty much unable to control ice freely.

 **Overall Description:** Crabominable is one of those Pokemon that looks as though it has just crawled out of myth and legend to stand amongst its fellows in the world of reality. I assure you, though, Crabominable is quite real, and it's a sight to behold! At almost six feet tall and 200 kilograms, it's one of the world's largest arthropod Pokemon. Its enormous body is almost completely covered in dense white fur, with the exposed spots on its chest instead shielded with tough purple chitin. Its forearms are even more swollen and massive than they were as a Crabrawler, patterned with spots that resemble paw prints at their ends. The entire thing is supported by four impossibly small legs, while its head is topped with a tuft of blonde hair like a sort of natural toupee.

The fur that sprouts from all over Crabominable's shell is the result of latent genes in Crabrawler's biology expressing themselves after the Boxing Pokemon returns to a cold environment. In Alola, such habitats are practically non-existent, so most of them never get the chance to evolve. On Ula'ula Island, though, a Crabrawler that is strong and confident enough will attempt to scale Mount Lanakila as part of its strange climbing ritual ( _see Crabrawler entry_ ), allowing its long-dormant cells to begin to transition to the long-forgotten next phase of its life cycle. With every difficult step through the deep snow and against the frigid winds, its instincts awaken and push it that much farther forward, until it forgets its past life completely and fully embraces its new lifestyle, undergoing a transformation into Crabominable.

Crabominable's fur, through a quirk of convergent evolution, works on the same principles as that of Beartic, another large predatory Ice-type that is native to Unova. It's separated into two layers, one long and one short. The shorter layer is dense enough to trap whatever amount of heat that tries to escape Crabominable's body, while the longer layer allows it to keep a hold on it for as long as possible. Because this Pokemon is a crustacean, it is totally reliant on outside sources of heat to warm its body, but as long as it can get sufficiently warm, its dense fur can keep the heat trapped inside for long periods of time. The hair on the top of its head, interestingly, is not made up of the same material as the rest of its fur – rather, it is the result of its useless antennae degenerating into thin strands. The reason why two of the strands are so perky, though, is still a mystery.

Interestingly, despite being an Ice-type, Crabominable does not have the proper physiology that allows other Ice-types to use moves such as Ice Shard or Ice Beam. Whereas most other Pokemon superchill the air in their bodies and expel it from a special organ, Crabominable passively secretes a liquid ooze that freezes upon contact with air, quickly coating its forearms and encasing them in a thick layer of ice. With this added layer of protection, it can thrash indiscriminately without worrying about what it smashes, often dealing fatal damage to whatever is unlucky enough to get hit. However, Crabominable's forearms are subject to serious stress with how much it flails them, so in the midst of its thrashing, it may end up flinging them clear off of its body. They take weeks to grow back, a period of time during which it is left vulnerable.

While very useful as weapons, the Woolly Crab Pokemon's forearms are almost useless as manipulators – the "palms" of its "paw prints" flap open and shut to form the extent of its pincers, making them even clumsier than Crabrawler's. These "paw prints" leave distinctive marks when it walks through the snow or punches anything that _isn't_ immediately destroyed, so it's thought they evolved as a way of marking its territory. Said territory often encompasses vast fields of deep snow, which its deceptively strong legs are easily capable of slogging through.

 **Personality:** I wasn't just being dramatic earlier when I described Crabrawler's journey to becoming Crabominable as an awakening of its long-forgotten instincts and the shedding of its past self. The two Pokemon are so different that you would be forgiven to mistake them for being unrelated, as this Fighting-and-Ice-type truly does seem to forget everything it experienced in its previous stage after it evolves. It's thought that Crabrawler's personality is the end result of spending millennia adapting to Alola's balmy climate, turning it into a much friendlier and more passive creature.

On the other hand, its evolution to Crabominable is like a throwback to prehistory, when its species probably endured much harsher conditions in their daily struggle to survive. Where Crabrawler was social, Crabominable is reclusive. Where it was once peaceful, it is now aggressive. Where battles were treated as friendly duels, they're now a matter of life and death. If Crabominable doesn't keep to itself, chase away intruders, or kill its opposition, it may not live to see the next sunrise. That's simply how it views the world, and unfortunately that makes it an extremely hard Pokemon to raise and bond with.

Part of the reason why Crabominable is so ferocious is because of its poor eyesight. Its eyes aren't nearly as good as Crabrawler's – it's even been suggested that during the time between Crabrawler's introduction to Mount Lanakila and its evolution, its squint gradually becomes worse as it acclimatizes ( _see cited article detailing observations and following experiment in question_ ). Crabominable relies mostly on its hearing and olfactory senses to navigate, and so it takes very little to set its temper off. The slightest disturbance could be prey or an approaching threat, and so Crabominable reacts the only way it knows how, with an overwhelming frenzy of violence. There have even been reports where it's been triggered by the rumblings of an avalanche, and its resulting tantrum was enough to divert the deadly flow!

 **Habitat:** With the exception of certain Dragon-type and Legendary Pokemon, Crabominable is possibly the rarest Pokemon in Alola. For even a slim chance of seeing one in the wild, you need to climb up Mount Lanakila. This sacred mountain, despite being completely off-limits unless you're a Trainer that has completed their Island Challenge, is extremely treacherous with its steep slopes, constant blizzards, and maze-like caves. Not to mention the altitude – Alola's Pokemon League, the only human habitation on the mountain, is placed at a height _just_ below that would be considered lethal without artificial assistance. Brave all of these dangers, and sighting a wild Crabominable is still what most would consider a long shot.

Crabominable lives a lonely lifestyle and guards hectares of territory for itself, since it takes a lot of food to keep such a creature sustained, and the food in question is hard to come by to begin with. It spends most of its time lurking deep within ice caves, especially during inclement weather, and usually only wanders out when it's hungry. Fortunately, encounters with travellers are rare even when it's out and about.

 **Diet:** Alas, Crabrawler that find themselves atop Mount Lanakila must do without the succulent coconuts and berries that formed the bulk of their diet up until now, since the barren snowdrifts do little to support a vegan lifestyle. But just as well, as with evolution into Crabominable comes the reawakening of their predatory instincts. This Woolly Crab Pokemon finds itself hard-pressed to hunt in normal conditions, since its hefty frame leaves it sluggish and slow, so it must either rely on scavenging corpses or going out to ambush other Pokemon in the midst of a blizzard. Its strength allows it to tenderize frozen carcasses by bludgeoning them, and to overpower virtually any other Pokemon it comes across in its mountainous habitat.

When it does manage to make a fresh kill, Crabominable tends to drag it back to its lair and stash it there, rather than eat it immediately. Because food is so scarce in the harsh environment, it stockpiles whatever it can get its pincers on, to ensure that it doesn't starve during periods of time when its hunting is particularly bad. It's easy to tell when you've stumbled into a Crabominable nest because of all the frozen carcasses it keeps on hand (and thus easy to tell that it's a bad idea to stick around, and go find a different cave to spelunk in).

There aren't really any Pokemon that can stand up to Crabominable on Mount Lanakila, much less prey on it. Thus, this crustacean finds itself sitting proudly on top of the trophic pyramid. The best other Pokemon can hope for upon encountering one is to simply drive it away, of which there are only a few powerful enough to do. Glalie and Vanilluxe are capable of whipping up ferocious blizzards to discourage Crabominable from attacking, whereas Froslass, Golbat, and Weavile have superior speed and maneuverability on their side. In terms of sheer power, the only one that matches Crabominable is Drampa, which is just as ridiculously rare.

 **Relationship with Humans:** In its own way, Crabominable has a reputation amongst the Alolans similar to that of Abomasnow in Sinnoh. This great, white, woolly beast is so seldom seen that it's still regarded today as a mysterious enigma that may or may not be hidden in the blinding snowdrifts of Mount Lanakila. The key difference is that, whereas Abomasnow favors the boreal forest and can find enough plant matter to live off of just fine, Crabominable has no access to vegetation and is thus a genuine threat. So when people express fear at the possibility of encountering this Fighting-and-Ice-type, they have a reason to, regardless of whether they're aware of it or not.

Since ancient times, Trainers would complete their harrowing Island Challenges with a pilgrimage up to the summit of Mount Lanakila, said to be the closest place in Alola one could get to the domain of the Legendary Pokemon. It was undoubtedly the most dangerous part of their journey, not just from the bitter cold or the risk of suffocating in the thin atmosphere, but also from encounters with wild Crabominable. Although this Pokemon is rare, enough survivors came back from their pilgrimage to tell tales of fearsome white beasts from which they were lucky to escape with their lives. Crabominable remains today as one of the most feared Pokemon in Alola – not fear of the possibility of running into one in the flesh, but fear of its bad reputation, which was built up over thousands of years in the minds of the Alolan people (and is admittedly deserved). There are other Pokemon that are just as dangerous, of which contact with is far more likely ( _see Bewear entry_ ), but none of them inspire the same terror that Crabominable does.

Trainers that raise a Crabrawler into Crabominable should prepare for a rough transitory period. The combination of its predatory instincts returning full force and its eyesight abruptly worsening is a very unhealthy one, and so Trainers need to give their newly-evolved partner a wide berth until it can properly adjust to its new form. Not exercising the utmost caution around Crabominable could cost you no less than your life. Once Crabominable learns its Trainer's scent and recognizes their voice, it'll be safe to approach once more. But still, never let your guard down, and especially avoid surprising it. You might not like how that particular disaster ends.

 **Battle Prowess:** Like Crabrawler before it, Crabominable is strong for the time you're likely to acquire one, but it's actually full of flaws and can be easily dealt with by a Trainer who knows how to exploit its weaknesses. The only stats worth mentioning are its attack and stamina, which are monstrously good and decent, respectively. For such a huge Pokemon, though, its defenses are rather below average, which is not helped by its abysmal speed and its poor special attack. In other words, it's unable to take many strong hits while being too slow to avoid attacks aimed at it, and it's barely effective at a distance. The Woolly Crab Pokemon is certainly awkward to work with.

Those who _are_ willing to work with it, however, will find that its sheer physical strength can be put to good use. It has access to most of the same moves it did before it evolved, as well as a few new Ice-type moves. Ice Punch and Ice Hammer both make use of Crabominable's unique way of covering its powerful arms in a thick layer of ice, and Avalanche is also an option if you want to take advantage of Crabominable's vulnerabilities in exchange for a single powerful hit. Interestingly, while it is possible for it to learn a few ranged Ice-type attacks through other means, its lack of a "frost sac" makes the executions of these moves rather difficult - rather than freely controlling blasts of frozen air and water, it will primitively spew out the liquid it secretes from its arms. This is probably the main reason for its poor special attack stat.

Aside from Ice-type techniques, all of Crabominable's other natural moves are the various punching attacks it could have also learned as a Crabrawler. I'd recommend Iron Defense to increase your Fighting-and-Ice-type's longevity, and a Rock- or Ground-type move to guard against the many types it's weak to, if you can afford a TM or two. If you can land a hit with any of its physical attacks, then whatever was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end will definitely be hurting.

Crabominable's Iron Fist is still your best bet in terms of abilities. A solid power boost to all of its punching attacks, including its signature Ice Hammer, is nice and reliable in any situation. Hyper Cutter and Anger Point are your other options, the former being useful in case your opponent tries weakening Crabominable's attack power, whereas the latter is too situational to be reliable. And besides, if Crabominable is struck with a critical hit then chances are it'll be severely weakened, if not outright KO'ed.

NOTE: Trainers that go up against a Crabominable need to exercise just as much caution as the Woolly Crab's Trainer. Sadly, there have been multiple accounts of Pokemon getting killed by its acts of violence even in official League tournaments.

 **Affection:** This section will proceed as though you've raised your Crabominable thoroughly as a Crabrawler and already built up a solid relationship with it, because otherwise you're probably already dead.

(I kid. You've probably still got a few functional limbs on you.)

The most affection you can hope for in a Crabominable is a friendly nudge, or a happy grunt in reply to the attention you give it. True to its solitary nature, it's most content when it's off by itself and not being bothered by anyone, and doesn't really know how to socialize. It more or less just tolerates its Trainer's presence, accepts the food it's given, and follows orders in battle – basically, the bare minimum that one should expect from a relationship with a trained Pokemon. Of course, those few skilled Trainers who can successfully raise a Crabominable are satisfied with that. After all, people tend not to raise such a dangerous Pokemon for anything other than battling.

To those aforementioned few, try to keep your Crabominable away from your other Pokemon. While they won't mind the presence of their Trainer, they invariably see other Pokemon as threats at best, and as food at worst. Even Melemele Island's kahuna, one of the only notable Trainers of this Fighting-and-Ice-type on record, keeps a wide berth between it and the rest of his Pokemon, and only uses it in battle against sufficiently strong opponents.

There hasn't been any record of Crabominable developing feelings for its Trainer, and there isn't any information about Crabominable mating habits in general. They're simply too rare for biologists to observe regularly, and even the Aether Foundation has been unable to pull off captive breeding. Do they mate opportunistically or stay in pairs? Is there any competition between members of the same sex? How do they get their eggs down to the base of the mountain before they hatch into Crabrawler? Many questions have been asked, and none have been answered as of yet.

 **Special Warnings:** This is a difficult Pokemon to work with even if successfully domesticated, and wild ones are best avoided unless you're a particularly stellar Trainer. Take everything stated in this entry to heart and seriously consider training a different Fighting- or Ice-type.

 **Professor Kukui's Words:** "When Crabominable uses Ice Hammer, you're sure to use Mind Blown! It's amazing, seeing the lengths to which Pokemon will adapt to unfavorable environments. Crabominable's iceberg-splitting strength is reason enough to call it the Mega Punch of arthropod Pokemon!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:  
** **This Pokemon moves about as quickly as a glacier and unfortunately doesn't have the defenses to compensate. Yeah, it hits** ** _HARD_** **, but that's only if it isn't outsped and destroyed first. Better Ice-types exist.**

 **On the other hand, I'm proud of myself for coming up with this entry. I like the idea of Crabominable as an evolutionary throwback to a time long past, and painting it as more of a solitary brute (the poor eyesight in particular is based on real-life rhinoceroses). This is at least somewhat supported by its Pokedex entries.**

 **Also I really want to do a Galar list next, because Cramorant is amazing. I already know I'm naming mine after the bird from Pixar's "Up". Or maybe after the Breezebuilder from Spyro 2. You guys know the one.**

 **Crabombinable: "CRABABABABABABABABA! (** ** _Translation incoherent, but it's probably asking for reviews. Not very nicely._** **)** "


End file.
